El Angel del Mar
by AFRL
Summary: Las vidas de la hija de un almirante y un joven pirata se entrelazan y su encuentro puede cambiar el destino de las naciones. ¿Podran superar los obstaculos que la vida les depara?. TAKARI. Otras parejas en capitulos futuros.
1. El Ángel guardián

Bueno la verdad no sé que decir acá. Esta es la primera vez que hago un fanfiction, alguna historia o cualquier cosa relacionada con la literatura. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia la tomare con gusto. Espero les guste la historia

Sin mas que decir

Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece.

**El Angel Guardian**

Existe un mundo donde el mar significaba para los grandes imperios la vida, religión y libertad reinaban las historias de aventureros en busca de tesoros escondidos, piratas temibles y sin misericordia, y buques de guerra enfrentándose entre en impresionantes batallas marítimas. Es una época en donde la civilización apenas estaba empezando a florecer. Todavía eran las eras de las fragatas y galeones. La economía y el poder militar de los imperios cercano a los mares se encontraban en los mares y quien los controlara. La geografía del lugar en específico del que les hablo se encontraba un continente pequeño rodeado por grandes islas. Los imperios estaban esparcidos por los mares y las costas de las masas de tierra. Si bien la milicia era un signo de importancia en los Imperios la verdadera fuerza militar se encontraba en el poder naval de las grandes naciones. Durante muchos años el poder cambia de dueño dependiendo quien tenía la nueva arma secreta en los mares, sin embargo esto cambio después de la gran guerra donde el Imperio del continente puso en orden todas las cosas. Pero me adelanto demasiado a nuestro relato

La primavera en el sur del continente no traía ninguna sorpresa. Los días lluviosos eran comunes en la costa de la capital, sin embargo, los negocios en la plaza se mantenían en auge a pesar del mal tiempo. La plaza principal ajetreada como siempre mantenía un ambiente más vivaz por la mañana en especial donde el día mantenía un clima placido y despejado. Ni una sola nube se asomaba por el horizonte y el sol transmitía una calidez que aprovecho una joven de pelo castaño para convencer a sus amigas que la acompañen en busca de alguna prenda para el banquete preparado en honor a su hermano y dar su debut a este tipo de eventos para las 16 primaveras que acababa de cumplir la pequeña Hikari.

Hikari Yagami, o Kari como prefiere que le diga, una hermosa joven de pelo castaño de una apariencia inocente y frágil, sin embargo, la gente cercana a ella sabían que tiene algo especial que la hace más fuerte de lo que parece.

-No puedo creer que quisieras comprar el vestido para la cena de la corte en la Plaza central. – Mimi, una joven un poco mayor que Kari, se quejaba mientras veía de una forma despectiva los puestos de ropa tradicional de la ciudad. – ¡Argh! Es tan denigrante solamente pasearse por acá.

El centro de la Plaza era un gran espacio cuadrado ubicado en el centro del sector comercial de la Capital, con puestos grandes y pequeños dependiendo de lo que buscaba la persona. La gente pasaba a prisa y sin voltear a ver a los demás, un lugar muy ocupado y con cierta belleza para el que lograra ver a través de todo esto. A sus alrededores se encontraban calles que conducían a otros sectores del mercado por todos lados y donde se podia encontrar casi cualquier cosa que sea se buscaba. No por nada el sector comercial de la capital se le consideraba la capital del comercio mundial entre los grandes imperios. La plaza principal no será ni una pequeña porción que este lugar podría ofrecer a los comerciantes pero si la zona más segura para las doncellas.

-No es para tanto. – Suspiraba Kari – La ropa tradicional es más cómoda y tiene un toque especial y único. No encontraras alguna otra chica con una prenda similar en la fiesta.- Termino Kari

A Kari poco le importaba lo que usara para su fiesta. Toda la situación le parecía ridícula, pero una joven de su clase y posición debía de cumplir con todas las formalidades. Además era un gran día para su hermano, Tai Yagami se convertiría en el Comodoro más joven de la flota real del Gran Imperio a sus 22 años. Desde sus días como cadete, su valentía y audacia lo hicieron resaltar sobre el resto, y nadie dudaba que dentro de poco se ascendiera hasta Contraalmirante. Claro que a nadie sorprendía esto, su padre el almirante Yuuko Yagami fue un héroe de la guerra continental que arraso los mares por 20 años, pero gracias al sacrificio y esfuerzo de hombres como el término hace termino hace 14 años. Al igual que Tai, fue un excepcional marinero que destaco a temprana edad, claro no tan joven como el caso de Tai.

-Aun así, bien podríamos estar en el zona más rica de la capital con diseñadores para tu vestido. – Mimí se quejaba vencida. Sabía que no podría convencer a Kari de esto, no era la primera vez que discutían por estos temas.

-Si, pero si fuéramos a las tiendas de ahí no podríamos encontrar alguna prenda tan única como esta. – Kari decía mientras sostenía un vestido tradicional de la capital rosado y blanco, bastante lindo para la ubicación donde lo encontraron – ¿No crees Yolei?

-¿Eh?, ah si, claro señorita Yagami – Contestó una peli morada algo nerviosa.

-Yolei, te he dicho que me llames Kari – Respondió la castaña con una expresión molesta pero tranquila, y sonriendo simplemente continuo – Yolei, tu familia trabaja para la mía desde hace mas de 30 años, nos conocemos desde que yo tenía 5 años. Te considero casi una hermana, sabes que no me gusta ese tono tan formal conmigo.

Yolei, la mejor amiga de Kari es un año mayor que esta. Una chica de anteojos más alta que su amiga con un peculiar pelo morado.

-Disculpe señorita Ya…- Yolei decía mientras que Kari fruncía el ceño – Hikari – continuo Yolei. A pesar de considerarse también una gran amiga de Kari, era mal visto que la servidumbre tratara de una forma tan casual con la nobleza. La peli morada sabía su lugar muy a pesar de la insistencia y malestar de la castaña.

-Supongo que eso es ganancia – Suspiro Kari resignada, sabía elegir sus batallas y considero esto una pequeña victoria.

Una pelirroja reia mientras observaba la charla entre sus amigas. Sora Takenouchi, una hermosa chica de pelo rojo y con una expresión tan cariñosa es la hija del famoso comerciante Haruiko. No le molestaba tanto pasear entre las plazas comunes como a su mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa, al contrario estaba familiarizada con el lugar ya que había acompañado a su padre a visitar en varias ocasiones las tiendas comunes de la plaza de las cuales su padre era dueño. Si bien tenían tiendas de bienes y joyas de mayor prestigio en la zona rica de la ciudad a Sora le agradaba pasear entre las grandes cantidades de personas y ver lo que el puerto tenia para ofrecer; cualidad que Kari apreciaba muchísimo ya que ir sola estaba fuera de discusión, incluso escoltada con Yolei

-Y bueno Sora, ¿ya tienes un vestido para ver de nuevo a tu marinero favorito? – Mimi decía mientras le daba un par de ligeros codazos en el costado de su amiga – No lo has visto desde el dia antes que se escaparon a las praderas del norte de la capital para besuquearse todo el fin de semana antes de su partida a la naval – Mimi decía con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que Sora combinaba el color de sus mejillas con los de su cabello – Aun no creo que lo único que hiciste fue besarte con Tai aque…

-¡MIMI! – Exclamo esta vez Sora con la cara aún más colorada que su pelo – ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – Grito Sora avergonzada – Sabía que no debí haberte dicho nada de aquella vez. Ademas para tu información soy una dama.

-Tu corsé no diría lo mismo cuando me rogaste que lo reparan mis sirvientes para que tus padres no sospechen nada – Decía Mimi manteniendo aquella sonrisa pícara – Una de mis sirvientas me comentaro que no había visto prendas en tal mal estado desde que trabajaba en las casas de compañía de los mari… - Mimi no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Sora la asfixiaba con una almohada del puesto de enfrente.

-¡Oh!, ¿eso le gustaba a Tai?, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – Mimi alcanzo a decir entre risas mientras se trataba de quitar la almohada de encima, lo que provoco aún más a una enardecida Sora.

Yolei y Kari se reían a más no poder. Si bien Kari tampoco supo lo que había pasado aquel fin de semana a detalle jamás había visto a su hermano con una sonrisa tan amplia como la que mostro antes de su partida, así que no había mucho margen para adivina lo que había sucedido esos días. Si bien Kari no juzgaba para nada a su amiga, puesto que aunque debido a su posición social se esperaba de ella un comportamiento que rayaba en la castidad, ella jamás había siquiera tenido su primer beso. Su hermano tampoco ayudaba mucho en ese sentido, era bien sabido sobre la ira del sobreprotector y celoso hermano Yagami, pero aun asi eso no era suficiente para asustar a todos los pretendientes de la joven Kari, en especial desde que Tai se unio a la naval. La joven Yagami era deseada por gran cantidad de pretendientes ya sea por su lugar en la nobleza o su indudable belleza. Kari en cambio no le interesaba mucho lo que la capital le podía ofrecer como pretendientes. Jóvenes arrogantes y presuntuosos, con el deseo de tenerla como un trofeo en sus vitrinas y presumirla ante sus demás amigos. Kari solo podía temblar ante la idea de terminar con un hombre asi.

La tarde concluyo sin mayores contratiempos. Las amigas se despedían unas con otras. Sora todavía un poco avergonzada había logrado perdonar a su amiga. Mimi y Sora se despidieron de Kari y Yolei y se iban dirigiendo a su carruaje.

Kari no te demores mucho en regresar a tu hogar – Sora le dijo antes de subir a carruaje – Y nada de regresar a la plaza, ya es peligroso para una joven de tu edad ir sola por ahí.

-Claro que no. – Respondio Kari con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón Sora no se sentía tan confiada.

Hasta mañana Kari, nos vemos en la cena. – Mimi se despedia mandando un beso al aire por la ventana del carruaje.

Nos vemos Chicas- Kari se despidió de estas.

-¿Nos vamos al carruaje señorita Hikari? – Pregunto Yolei

Por supuesto que no. – Sonreía Kari. Al fin se habían ido sus amigas, le molestaba usarlas de esa forma pero la única forma de convencer a su madre de ir al sector comercial era con la condición de que fuera acompañada con Sora, puesto que de ninguna forma aceptaría traer escoltas puestos estos no le permitirían realizar el plan que tenía en mente.

-A que se refiere señorita Hikari.- Dijo la pelimorada un tanto preocupada

-Iremos a una tienda en busca de un libro en especial.-

Yolei suspiro aliviada, Kari tenía la cara de un ángel pero cada ocurrencia que se le ha venido a la cabeza solo podía ser obra de un demonio atascado en su cabeza. Aún recuerda cuando intento subirse a escondidillas al navío donde se encontraba su hermano antes de partir. Incluso hubiera dado resultado si no hubiera sido por que empezó a llorar cuando no pudo salir del barril en cubierta donde se había escondido. Una visita a la librería principal del centro no podía ser tan peligrosa.

-De acuerdo señorita Hikari la librería principal se encuentra por aca-

-No vamos a esa librería-

-Bueno podemos ir a la librería del este, pero le aseguro que la librería principal tiene una mayor varieda de lib…

-El Libro que quiero es del poeta Gennai.-

-No entiendo que importancia tenga el autor señorita Hikari- Dijo Yolei algo confundida

-Es un antiguo escritor del archipiélago de Cristal- Respondía Kari esperando que entendiera al fin

Esto altero a Yolei – Pero señorita Hikari usted sabe que todos los textos de aquel lugar son prohibidos en la cap… - Yolei se detuvo horrorizada captando el plan de su amiga

Es cierto los textos y prácticamente cualquier obra o arte del Archipelago de Cristal estaba prohibido en la capital o cualquier ciudad del Gran Imperio desde el final de la guerra. Eran imposibles de conseguir en cualquier librería a lo largo del Gran Imperio. Bueno casi Imposible. El mercado negro y el contrabando no era algo raro en el Imperio, y mucho menos en la capital del comercio mundial. Buscar en el lugar adecuado se puede conseguir cacao del archipiélago, una que otra pintura robada, o en este caso cierto libro censurado del gran poeta de las islas del sur. Claro que en lugares donde el contrabando es común, cerca de los puertos donde desembarcan los barcos al sur, atrae a la gente equivocada y no lo hace el lugar más seguro para jovencitas de clase, vaya ni siquiera para jóvenes sin mucho dinero. Algo que Yolei sabía muy bien

¿¡Estás loca Kari!- Exclamo la peli morada sin pensarlo.

-Yolei, ¿Crees que esa es la forma correcta de dirigirse a una señorita en mi posición?- Kari se dirigió a ella con una cara indignada.

Ehhh… yo… mil disculpas señorita Ya…- Yolei se apuró a decir pero se luego percató de la sonrisa en la cara de la joven castaña y entendió su pequeña broma, cosa que no calmo su disgusto.- Señorita Yagami no puede hablar en serio, sabe lo peligroso que son los barrios al sur de la zona comercial.-

-Por eso voy acompañada por mi mejor amiga, y dime Kari- La castaña se arrepentía de su pequeña broma

-Señorita Yagami no veo cómo puedo ser de ayuda ante un bandalo o una situación comprometedora.-

-Bueno entonces supongo que tendré que ir sola al distrito- Dicho esto Kari se fue caminando hacia el sur de la plaza.

-¡Señorita Yagami, espere! - Grito Yolei resignada, esto no le gustaba para nada.

Los distritos de los muelles al sur de la zona comercial de la capital daban crédito a su fama de mala muerte. Marineros borrachos cantando por las calles, mendigos gritando incoherencias sobre el fin del mundo y la corrupción del Imperio. Personas sucias y con una presentación nada agradable ofreciendo hierbas y sustancias de dudosa calidad y efectos. Una joven asustada aprendida del brazo de otra joven no daba crédito a lo que veía, escuchaba historias pero sinceramente creía que eran algo exagerabas. Después de escuchar las historias y ver esto considero que se quedaban cortos. Si bien la gente que pasaba por las calles daban una pésima impresión, ni que hablar de la arquitectura del lugar, edificios caídos y sucios, las tabernas por montones que se podían admirar desde las calles transmitían un olor horrible. En cierta ocasión salio volando por una ventana un marinero borracho, este de inmediato se levantó saco un cuchillo y regreso corriendo al lugar.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila caminando por este lugar Kari?- Chillaba Yolei. El miedo de la peli morada le hizo olvidar completamente las formalidades cosa que a Kari le daba risa. Cuando estaban solas ellas dos parecía que Yolei cambia por completo su personalidad siendo mucho más llevada y expresiva.

-No es para tanto.- Kari mintió, la verdad no se imaginaba lo mucho que había decaído el lugar. Si bien es cierto no era extraña muchas de las cosas que veían por los barrios, el lugar parecía más peligroso de lo normal. Probablemente era porque nunca había estado en este lugar tan tarde, pero aun así las cosas no parecían así de malas. Noticias sobre la guerra del Golfo Rojo de las montañas del norte había provocado que gente de peor reputación fuera a la capital para registrarse a la naval o el ejército. La realidad es que Kari estaba aterrada y empezaba a considerar que todo esto era una mala idea, pero había llegado tan lejos y no se presentaría una oportunidad similar así que decidió seguir.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña tienda que y Kari la reconocio enseguida, ahí se encontraba en el mostrador un hombre enorme, calvo y gordo con una barba negra mal cortada.

Buenas tardes Viktor.- Kari se acercó al hombre con una sonrisa. Finalmente una persona con la que se sentía seguro

-¿Kari? ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que son estos lugares por aquí?- Viktor se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña Kari.

-Lo sé pero recibí la carta que me mandaste y no pude evitar la tentación. ¿Todavía tienes ese libro?

Viktor ahora se sentía un poco culpable, de haber sabido que la pequeña Hikari vendría sola hasta los muelles nunca le hubiera mandado esa carta, imagino que mandaría a algún guardia por él, aunque luego pensó que ningún guardia se atrevería a romper un decreto del emperador por más dinero que ofrecieran, esto incluia ser cómplice del tráfico de material ilegal. Desde que la conoció por medio de Tai, puesto que este le suministraba la mejor calidad de ron de las tierras frías del norte a escondidas no pudo evitar encariñarse con la pequeña. El personalmente le hubiera entregado el libro a Hikari pero desde la vez que lo cacharon entregándole el ron a Tai hace ya 4 años estaba completamente vetado del palacio donde vivía Hikari, aun asi se mantenían en contacto por cartas. No podía entender la extraña fascinación por la poesía sur de la castaña, para el eran puras tonterías sentimentalistas pero vendían bien a la gente que le interesaba.

-Toma pequeña, reserve esta última copia para ti.-

Kari no pudo ocultar su emoción y junto con un grito abrazo a Viktor.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! – Gritaba la joven, estos libros son extremadamente raros de conseguir en la capital, apenas era el tercero que conseguía.-

Ni lo menciones pequeña.- Dijo Viktor algo sonrojado y bajando a la pequeña- En serio no lo hagas podría costarme la cabeza.- Termino con una carcajada.

-Acá está el dinero- Kari le entrego 20 monedas de plata. A Yolei le parecía excesivamente caro para solamente un libro pero tomando en cuenta lo peligroso que es conseguir ese libro y transportarlo no hizo ninguna objeción.

-Muchas gracias pequeña-

-Ve rápido a tu casa Kari, no te distraigas con nada estos rumbos no son seguros para hermosas damiselas como ustedes.

Yolei no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le agradaba el tal Viktor.

-Hasta luego Viktor- Kari se despidió

Las dos jóvenes caminaban por los distritos de los muelles todavía con precaución pero un poco más tranquilas sabiendo que faltaba poco para el carruaje que las debe de estar esperando.

-Solo a usted se le ocurre semejantes aventuras señorita Yagami.-

-¿Todo salio bien a final de cuentas no?- Kari dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar, todavía estaba emocionada con el libro del famoso poeta Gennai que acaba de conseguir.

-¡Ayuda por favor!- Una joven voz de un niño gritaba al otro lado de la calle.

Kari y Yolei voltearon instantáneamente mientras veían una muchedumbre y a un niño siendo arrastrado contra el suelo por un hombre visiblemente grande con prendas algo rotas y cicatrices en el rostro.

-¡Silencio mocoso! Te enseñare que le hacen a las pequeñas ratas como tú acá en los distritos- exclamaba el hombre mientras sacaba una cimitarra.

Al ver esto el niño no pudo evitar llorar aún más fuerte pidiendo ayuda a oídos sordos.- Por favor señor no he comido en días necesitaba cualquier cosa para sobrevivir.

-¿Crees que eres el único con problemas mocoso?, cierra la boca mientras te corto las ma…

-¡Suficiente! – grito Kari. El hombre impresionado se volteo a ver y luego dibujo una sonrisa al ver a la joven, esto altero un poco a Kari pero se mantuvo firme.- Deja en paz a ese pobre niño, probablemente no ha comido en días. Puedes tener un poco de compasión ¿no crees?

Ja! Mira donde estas lindura – Dijo el hombre mientras amaraba al niño a una lámpara de la calle para evitar que se escape. – Compasión es la única cosa que no encontraras en los distritos del sur.- Decia el hombre y se acercaba amenazantemente a Kari

Parte del gentío se iba apartando, no quería tener nada que ver con un hombre tan peligroso como el que se veía, Yole se percató de eso y sabía que nadie los ayudaría.

-Señorita Yagami creo que lo más conveniente es huir mientras podamos.- Decía una Yolei complemente aterrada ante la situación.-

Kari también se sentía aterrada pero no podía dejar a la suerte el destino de ese niño.- Mire señor le pagare por lo que sea que haya robado aquel niño- decía con una voz temblorosa

¿Dinero? Encontré algo mejor y más difícil de encontrar en estos rumbos – dijo a pocos pasos de Hikari, a continuación la jalo hacia su cuerpo.- Creo que podríamos preparar un arreglo entre nosotros- Dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de la joven. El aliento alcohólico del hombre le provocaba una repugnancia a Kari que tuvo que contener sus instintos de vomitar. Yolei estuvo a punto de protestar pero Kari reacciono rápido y soltó una bofetada al hombre. La audacia de Kari tomó por sorpresa al hombre pero solamente lo enfureció. Soltó a Kari y levanto su brazo. Kari sabía lo que se aproximaba pero no podía hacer nada el pánico ya finalmente la alcanzo y solamente cerro los ojos pensando que a lo mejor eso contendría el impacto que se aproximaba.

¡Señorita Yagami!.- Yolei grito casi llorando

Pequeña rame…-Dijo el hombre pero algo lo contuvo

Pasaron 5 segundos que parecieron horas y al no sentir el impacto del hombre Kari abrió los ojos y vio al hombre completamente congelado y noto el filo de un sable en forma de espadín a una distancia peligrosamente cercana a su cuello. El sable no se movía ni un milímetro demostrando el pulso firme del joven. Kari casi podía ver como el hombre tragaba saliva.

Creo que deberías de aceptar la oferta inicial que te hizo la dama presente.- Una voz vino de atrás. Kari trato de ver a su salvador y observo a un joven que no podía tener más de 17 años de edad. Tenía un paliacate verde que cubría una visible cabellera rubia. Traía una camisa blanca casi transparente desabrochada prácticamente a la mitad de su pecho y unos pantalones de tela azules. Si bien traía una apariencia poca amenazadora, su mirada tenia un ojos azules y frios completamente fijados en el filo de su sable. Aquellos ojos no mostraban ni un solo signo de compasión hacia el malandrín. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kari y entendía que el joven misterioso no dudaría un segundo en doblar el filo a la yugular si fuera necesario. Algo le decía que no es la primera vez que lo haría al ver el temple del joven.

El hombre ni siquiera había visto a su atacante pero entendió que no tendría forma de salir de esa por la cual alzo ambos brazos en señal de rendición.

-Solo quiero la cartera que me robo el mocoso.- Dijo el hombre. El Joven se relajó un poco pero sin soltar el pulso de su espada acompaño al hombre hasta el niño que le quito una bolsa con un poco de monedas de cobre.

Con el brazo izquierdo el joven saco de su pantalón una pistola y la apunto en la nuca del hombre, al escuchar el cargador de la pistola el hombre nuevamente trago saliva.

-Por esta ocasión te dejare vivir, en el momento que quite el sable de tu asqueroso cuello correrás sin voltear atrás, si acaso se te ocurre tan siquiera voltear, vas a necesitar el parche más grande de todo el continente para cubrir el agujero que mi pistola dejara en tu cabeza ¿entendido?.- El joven dijo lentamente y sin una pausa en sus palabras. El hombre sabía que no bromeaba y lo mejor sería seguir sus instrucciones. El rubio bajo el sable y el hombre no lo pensó dos veces y corrió en sentido contrario del gentío sin siquiera pensar en mirar hacia atrás. El joven misterioso se volteo hacia el niño y corto la cuerda con la que el niño estaba amarado de un solo movimiento con su sable, a continuación lentamente guardo el arma de fuego y el sable.

Kari reacciono al fin y observo toda la situación.

El niño estaba completamente paralizado del miedo y no sabía quién era este extraño o por que se le acercaba con esa mirada. El joven rápidamente cambio esa mirada fría por una sonrisa cautivadora. Kari pensó que exageraba pero creía que su corazón se saltó un latido. La mirada cambio por completo. Esos ojos azules y frios se derritieron en un instante. En vez de percibir el glacial de las aguas del norte, el azul de esos ojos le recordó el cálido mar caribe de la península del imperio donde alguna vez fue con su hermano. El rubio se arrodillo y trato de calmar al niño sacando unas 10 monedas de oro de su bolsillo y entregándoselas en las manos. Ni siquiera Mimi en la zona más rica y segura traía esa cantidad de dinero en su bolso pensó Kari. El pequeño niño no lo podía creer, sus ojos estaban prácticamente inundados de lágrimas, volteo a ver al joven y aquella mirada fría y asesina había desaparecido, no existía rastro si quiera que alguna vez ojos asi se posaran en la tranquila tez del rubio. En su lugar había una mirada noble, gentil y cálida, casi esperanzadora. Ni siquiera Kari lo podía creer, como una persona era capaz de mostrar dos miradas completamente diferentes. Kari siempre había podido leer a las personas por su mirada pero el conflicto que generaba ambas expresiones tan contrarias la confundía. ¿Cuál era la verdadera mirada de su salvador?

-Esto podría alimentar a una familia rica por meses.- Dijo de una forma calmada y relajante el joven. Hasta su voz cambio rápidamente.- Quiero que me prometas que dejaras de robar y buscaras una forma más honesta de sobrevivir.- Término el rubio con una sonrisa

-Si se…señor.- Decía entre lágrimas el niño. Abrazo fuerte al joven lo que lo sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-Puedes irte.- Susurro al oído del niño y este se fue corriendo por una de las calles con las monedas.

Kari todavía estaba en shock ante la escena y veía al joven acercarse a ella y se quedó paralizada

-¿Te encuentras bien amiga?- El joven le pregunto sin despegar esa hipnotizante sonrisa.

-…-Kari no reaccionaba y ahora se sentía completamente inmóvil al tener al extraño tan cerca. Este le veía algo divertido.

-¿Señorita Yagami se encuentra bien?- Yolei al fin hablo algo preocupada pero tranquila con el joven que parecía inofensivo, paradójicamente si consideramos lo que sucedió anteriormente

-¿Eh? Ah sí perdón- Kari finalmente reacciono sonrojada.- Muchísimas gracias por salvarnos no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido

-Probablemente tendrías una marca en esa bella mejilla que no se iría por un mes al menos- respondió un poco más serio el joven- es demasiado peligroso para un par de bellezas estar por estos lugares sin protección ¿no una lindura en tu posición tiene el dinero para contratar a un guardaespaldas?

Esto agarro de sorpresa a Kari y la ofendió un poco.

-Puedo cuidarme sola.- Respondió a la defensiva olvidando lo que acababa de suceder.

-Si se nota.- Respondió divertido el joven. A Kari no le hizo mucha risa.

-Además como sabes que tengo el dinero para contratar guardaespaldas.-

-No lo sé… Tal vez porque tu linda amiga no te deja de llamar por tu apellido, lo cual cualquier idiota podría descifrar que es una especie de sirvienta, el hecho de ofrecías dinero por salvar al niño, o simplemente lo hermoso que hueles en un lugar como este.- Termino el joven sin despegar su sonrisa.

Kari se sonrojo pero se resignó. El joven misterioso tenía razón, fue demasiada obvia. Además le debía probablemente incluso la vida al rubio por lo que considero que sería injusto reprocharle algo después de lo sucedido. Finalmente suspiro

Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste.- Dijo resignada Kari. El joven se sorprendió un poco, imagino que podía divertirse un poco con el carácter de la chica linda.

Cuando quieras preciosa.- Dijo con una mirada provocativa. Esto hizo sonrojar aún más Kari.

-¡CASANOVA! Luego seduces a las jóvenes del distrito, ya encontramos el Lobo Solitario.- Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos de algunos jóvenes un poco mayores que el chico. Este sonrió aunque al voltear a Kari suspiro un poco, la castaña supuso que su conversación con su salvador estaba a punto de terminar.

-En fin preciosa, me tengo que ir, trata de no hacerte la heroína sin mi cerca, esta vez no podré salvarte-. Termino diciendo y se volteo en dirección de lo que imagino eran sus amigos

-Espera por favor.- Dijo Kari, el joven volteo a verla- Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, me puedes decir Kari, gracias de nuevo por salvarme.- Kari dijo apresuradamente, esperando que con esto al menos supiera el nombre de aquel joven.

De nada.- El joven solo respondió con una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de seguir su paso pero Kari nuevamente lo interrumpió un poco frustrada

-¿No podría al menos saber tu nombre?, me gustaría agradecerte de alguna forma.- Kari le dijo

-¿Qué tal con un beso?- El joven le respondió esporádicamente con esa maldita sonrisa que la había hecho sonrojar más veces que de las que recordaba en su vida. Yolei lo miro con cautela pero a Kari la agarro por completa sorpresa, no sabía cómo responder a eso ni siquiera sabía si lo dijo como una broma o lo decía en serio, sinceramente no podía descifrar para nada al joven.- No creo que nos volvamos a ver, así que no veo conveniente intercambiar direcciones.- dijo el joven riendo- Para no arruinar el momento piensa que soy tu ángel guardián por el día de hoy. Dicho esto se volteo y siguió su camino, pero termino diciendo.- Si nos llegamos a ver otra vez te cobrare ese beso- termino riendo guiñándole el ojo, y finalmente se perdió entre el gentío que ya había perdido interés en lo que pasaba.

Kari de nuevo paralizada ante tales respuestas, no terminaba de decidir quién era aquel joven, si ese frio personaje o aquel cálido y compasivos samaritano. Tampoco sabía si era enserio su propuesta o una broma. Pero lo que más le causaba duda es que si ella quería que fuera en serio aquel pago que le debe a su Ángel de la Guardia por un día.

Yolei la veía con curiosidad y no pudo evitar suspirar pensando que esto no iba a terminar acá. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, aunque sospechaba que lo segundo sería lo más probable. Por el momento solamente quiere regresara al Palacio de la señorita Yagami y mantenerla a salvo. Ahí ya le reprochara toda la situación y le podrá gritar como había querido desde el momento que pusieron pie en el distrito. Estando ellas a solas tenía la confianza de hablarle en privado de una forma más personal. Aunque debía admitir que le resultaba divertido que por primera vez en la vida de la castaña, era la otra persona la que termino dejando suspirando a Kari, y no al revés como había acostumbrado.


	2. El Lobo Solitario

Bueno acá les dejo la continuación, espero les sea de su agrado

Como siempre cualquier duda (que no comprometa la trama o lo que pasara) sugerencia o critica son bienvenidas

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertencen

...

**El Lobo Solitario**

Los muelles del distritos sur de la capital mantenían un ambiente frio y húmedo. Marineros y vagabundos paseaban como si estuvieran en casa. Era un lugar de decadencia y oportunidades. Los bares ajetreados con marineros en busca de trabajos y mercenarios en busca de un objetivo. Se podía ver ladrones robando a ladrones. Peleas callejeras y traficantes ganándose la vida. Un lugar placentero pensaba un joven que parecía buscar algo.

-En donde demonios se metió ese idiota- Gruñía un chico de 24 años de pelo rubio largo y rizado. Traía unas ropas desgastadas similares a las de cualquier marinero. Una camisa con rayas horizontales rojas y blancas. No la más original para los marineros pero servía para no llamar la atención.- Juro que es la quinta vez que lo hace… Cuando lo encuentre le meteré su sable favorito por donde no brilla el…-

-¡THOMAS! ¡Encontramos el Lobo Solitario!- Se escuchó decir de parte de un grupo de marineros con vestimentas similares al final de la calle.

-¡CALLENSE IMBÉCILES! ¡¿QUE JAMAS HAN ESCUCHADO HABLAR DE UNA MISION DE INCOGNITO?- Thomas no pudo evitar gritar a sus compañeros, estos últimos no pudieron evitar rascarse la cabeza mientras reían despreocupadamente mientras se acercaban.

-Por cierto; ¿Dónde está Ishi...?- Pregunto uno de ellos pero pronto fue interrumpido por un golpe de Thomas en la nuca.

-POR LAS BARBAS DE POSEIDÓN, NO DIGAN NINGUN NOMBRE, NO DEBEMOS DE DEJAR NINGUNA PISTA- Gritaba desesperado Thomas.

-Disculpa Tho… es decir… emm... ¿Cuál era tu nombre código?- se disculpaba uno de los marineros

-Es la cuarta vez que se los digo. Es Centauro.- Decía Thomas molesto pero un poco más tranquilo…

-¿Estás seguro?¿Recuerdo que Ishi… es decir Casanova te había asignado otro nombre- Contesto uno de los marineros.

-¿Ah? No sé de qué hablas- Contesto nervioso Thomas

-Si... ¿Que no era Cairo... Cayo...? - Decía otro marinero pensando.

-¡Cairo! Si tienes razón es Cairo que tonto soy.- Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Bien andemos.- se apresuró a decir.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo, es Caireles!- Dijo el marinero con un aire de victoria. Todos los demás marineros se soltaron a reír. Thomas con la cara enardecida y cerrando su puño con ira no aguanto más. Si bien era un tipo rudo su cabello no lo ayudaba. Por más que intentaba ocultarlo su pelo rizado dejaba caer unos caireles parecidos salidos de un salón de belleza. El jura que su pelo se pone en esa forma naturalmente. Claro que eso no evita que sus compañeros se rían a su costa. Él se los cortaría por su propia voluntad pero tenía razones personales para no hacerlo

-¡SILENCIO SABANDIJAS DE PACOTILLA SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS PONGA EN EL MIRADOR DE GUARDIA TODAS LAS NOCHES POR TODA UNA SEMANA EN EL VIAJE DE REGRESO A CASA!- Grito exasperado Thomas.

Todos los demás marineros cerraron la boca y se pusieron en una posición firme y completamente nerviosos. No había nada peor que estar de vigía en el mirador, el frio es abrumante y la noche es larga y aburrida, es el peor trabajo que uno podía hacer mientras estaban de viaje.

-¡Disculpe Señor!- Todos alcanzaron a decir al unísono. Thomas sonrió levemente, ser el segundo al mando tiene sus beneficios. Aunque sabía que si todo salía acorde al plan descendería al tercero al mando.

-En fin Caireles cual es nuestra siguiente orden.- Decía un marinero tratando de sostener la risa. Thomas ignoro la expresión.

-No podemos hacer nada hasta encontrar a Casanova.- Suspiro Thomas. – Phoenix , acompáñame - se dirigió a un pelirrojo entre el grupo- todos ustedes buenos para nada vayan al punto de reunión en la Casa de las Musas…

-¡Wohooo!- Sin siquiera esperar a que diera la orden para cortar filas gritaron todos en unísono mientras se iban corriendo hacia el final de la calle de la forma menos sigilosa posible entre gritos y celebraciones. Basta decir que Thomas no para nada feliz con la actitud de sus camaradas.

-Idiotas...- Alcanzo a decir Thomas

-Diablos, yo quería conseguirme una mujer- Protesto el pelirrojo frustrado y resignado

-Silencio, ya habrá tiempo para rameras, tenemos una misión que completar.- Respondió Thomas.- Guíame hacia la bestia.

El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo confundido

-… Nuestra misión- siguió Thomas perdiendo la paciencia

-Ah cierto, el Lobo So…- Dijo "Phoenix" pero fue interrumpido con un golpe en la nuca nuevamente.

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO LO HACEN APROPOSITO? ESTUVIMOS PENSANDO EN NOMBRES CLAVES POR UNA RAZON.- Thomas gritaba a todo pulmón. Estaba a punto de perder completamente la razón

-Disculpa Caireles- Decía con burla mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Thomas se sonrojo, tenía que aprender a elegir sus batallas.- Sígame, está por acá.- "Phoenix" se dirigió hacia el este del distrito de los muelles

Thomas suspiro, estaba más que frustrado. Parecía ser que él era el único que se tomaba muy en serio todo esto. Aunque probablemente se debía a cierto joven rubio de ojos azules el comportamiento de sus compatriotas. Él está por encima de el en cuanto al mando, con justa razón, podrá ser un bastardo despreocupado pero no se podía negar su efectividad. Suele ser muy tolerable con sus subordinados, incluso rayando en lo ridículo, pero pensándolo profundamente solo suspiro rendido y pensando.

"De tal palo tal astilla"

Concluyendo su reflexión se apresuró a seguir a Carles, el nombre del pelirrojo. Mientras más pronto terminen su misión más pronto podrán regresar a casa.

(-)

Los muelles no transmitían un sentimiento más seguro que el interior de los distritos y la cantidad de militares rondando por las embarcaciones preocupaban a Thomas, pero sabía que sería un problema que tendrá que buscar la manera de solucionar. Había grandes barcos militares por doquier, esto podrá representar más problemas de los que pensó al inicio pero no le sorprendió tomando en cuenta el valor del tesoro que resguardan. El Lobo Solitario. Una bestia de gran poder, sería una ventaja injusta para el Gran Imperio, aun mas de la que ya tenían, mantener una fiera de esa clase a su favor.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la bestia Phoenix?- Susurro Thomas escondido detrás de unas cajas de carga cerca de los muelles.

-Sígame por acá señor, la bestia se encuentra por aquí.- Respondió Carles con total seriedad. Este no es momento para bromas pensó. Thomas agradeció pero no le sorprendió esta nueva actitud, gran parte de los objetivos de su misión dependía de toda la información que podrían sacar de esto.

El distrito de los muelles estaba en muchísimo mejor estado que el resto del lugar. Las embarcaciones llegaban por acá ahí que debían de tener una mejor presentación.

Sigilosamente corrían atreves del muelle pasando de cualquier objeto donde se pudieran ocultar. Desde cajas de cargo como barriles con suministros. Siempre evadiendo la vista de guardias despreocupados. Así estuvieron atravesando los muelles por 5 minutos hasta que por fin encontraron su objetivo.

Thomas sonreía, el capitán Ishida estará bastante satisfecho que su mascota favorita no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-Phoenix, toma nota de cuantos soldados hay en la región por la izquierda y yo cubriré por la derecha, nos vemos acá en algunos minutos.-

-Entendido señor.-

Pasaron algunos minutos donde se reencontraron en el mismo lugar Carles y Thomas, discutieron sus hallazgos que no eran para nada alentadores.

La bestia se encontraba completamente rodeada y protegida por una gran cantidad de soldados del ejército del Imperio. No solo eso, los muelles estaban completamente resguardados por el ejército, contaron al menos 200 hombres de cada lado del muelle superando por mucho la cantidad de hombres disponibles que tengan, así que un enfrentamiento directo por el objetivo acabaría en fracaso. Thomas pensó un momento y decidió que no tenía elección. Tendría que ir por Casanova para poder decidir su siguiente jugada, pero al menos la primera parte del plan estaba completada

-Regresamos al norte del distrito Phoenix, nuestro trabajo acá termino.- Hablo Thomas

-Que haremos señor.-

-Ir por Casanova…-

(-)

La tarde continuaba sin percances, sin embargo los dos jóvenes marineros continuaban su búsqueda. Nunca habían estado en la capital del imperio. No es el lugar más querido para su gente, ciertamente menos para ellos. Si bien no podían evitar quedarse fascinados con la inmensidad que representaba el distrito de los muelles, no olvidaban lo que este lugar representa. Pensar que gran parte de la grandeza y riqueza de este lugar estaba manchado con el sacrificio de muchos de sus compatriotas.

-Señor, creo que ya pasamos por acá.- Decía Carles un poco aburrido

-¿Crees que no lo se?- Respondió el rubio mientras volteaba por todas direcciones.- Este estúpido lugar es inmenso, como se supone que la gente no se pierda

-Emm… señor… usted ha estado caminando en círculos, cualquiera pensaría que está perdido.-

-Silencio- Contesto Thomas sonrojado. Aunque él sabía muy bien que Carles estaba en lo correcto. Nadie puede cuestionar las habilidades de liderazgo de Thomas, no solo eso si fidelidad y disciplina son raras para cualquier persona que asume ese compromiso, incluso sus habilidades de combate cuando la acción lo amerita lo vuelve un poderoso aliado. Pero la razón principal por la que nunca podría ser capitán o primer oficial son sus terribles habilidades de ubicación. La legendaria historia de cómo se perdió en los pasillos de la embarcación hace algunos años sigue siendo popular entre los marineros, algunos dicen que le tomo más de 4 horas llegar a cubierta. Claro que nadie podía relatarla mientras el este de supervisor si no quería pasar el resto del viaje pelando papas. Siguieron caminando otros minutos más

-Por Dios santo donde se pudo meter ese idiota.- decía frustrado Thomas. Habían estado buscando a Casanova por todo el distrito. –Le dije que no se perdiera, probablemente está buscando alguna zorra capitalina para podérsela…

-Señor, cálmese, no creo que sea tan difícil de encontrarlo.- Dijo Carles mirando hacia el final de la calle

-Si claro por qué lo vamos encontrar jugando con su espadita haciendo una escena en medio de las calles- Respondía sarcásticamente Thomas

Pues de hecho señor…- Prosiguió Carles señalando hacia una dirección.

Thomas volteo hacia la dirección que señalaba Carles. Había algunas personas alejándose del lugar y otras prestando atención a cierta escena.

Un rubio tenía su sable en una posición amenazadora a un tipo grande y fornido, no había duda, ese sable le pertenecía a Casanova. Pero algo anormal había en esa escena que puso nervioso a Thomas

-Vamos señor, al parecer Ishida se está divirtiendo sin nosotros- Dijo Carles en tono de broma pero una mano lo detuvo. Cosa que extraño al pelirrojo, hubiera esperado un golpe o un insulto de Thomas por usar el nombre de Casanova. Volteo a verlo y noto la cara de preocupación de su superior. Confundido volteo a ver a Casanova y lo entendió. La legendaria mirada fría y asesina estaba posada en el rostro de Casanova.

-Ponte en guardia Phoenix, esto se puede tornar muy mal.- Dijo Thomas sosteniendo su espada envainada en su cinturón

-Entendido señor.- Carles con una expresión totalmente seria busco su arma de fuego escondida en su camisa con su mano.

-Veamos cómo se desarrolla esto.-

La escena curso de una manera tranquila tomando los estándares en las que este tipo de escenas suelen terminar cuando esa mirada se cierne en el rostro de Casanova. Mientras la escena tomaba su curso tanto Thomas y Carles entendieron lo que paso, o por lo menos la razón de porque Casanova tomo esa postura. Una chica y un niño. Cualquiera que haya visto con anterioridad esa mirada sabía que alguien había abusado de su fuerza contra alguien indefenso. El peor error que puedes hacer si Casanova estaba de testigo. Probablemente la única razón por la que ese hombre conservo todas las extremidades intactas es porque Casanova llego antes de que lastimara a alguien.

-Creo que esto termino bien.- Dijo Thomas mucho más relajado.

-Así lo parece señor- El rostro despreocupado y bromista de Carles había regresado.- Vamos por el señor.

-Sera lo más conveniente.-Decía Thomas- Pero recuerda guardar un poco de discre…

-¡CASANOVA! Luego seduces a las jóvenes del distrito, ya encontramos el Lobo Solitario.- Grito a todo pulmón Carles

Sin pensarlo dos veces Thomas le metió uno de sus patentados coscorrones en la nuca de Carles

-¡IDIOTA, ESO LO HICISTE APROPOSITO!- Grito enardecido Thomas

Casanova, o el joven Ishida para sus camaradas, mostro una sonrisa a sus files amigos.

(-)

-¿Dónde diablos te escondiste?- le reprochaba Thomas al joven Ishida. Este solamente le devolvió una sonrisa despreocupada

-Acaso estas cuestionando las acciones de tu superior.- Dijo Ishida en un tono completamente sarcástico, la autoridad no le sentaba a su carácter tan relajado.

-No digas tonterías, sabes la seriedad de nuestra misión, después de todo la vida de tu- Thomas dijo pero fue interrumpido

-Estoy consciente de la seriedad de todo esto Thomas, pero tenía que hacer algunas diligencias que tenía que hacer- Decía Ishida.- Créeme que no tengo ningún deseo de mantenerme más tiempo del necesario en la capital mundial de escorias de los mares.

Thomas le sorprendió un poco la seriedad en la que hablo Ishida, no estaba acostumbrado a ella. Pero decidió que la aprovecharía

-Perfecto entonces cuáles son sus órdenes "Capitán".- Dijo Thomas resaltando la última palabra

Ishida solamente sonrió, sabe que Thomas estaba tan incómodo como el en la capital, el también sufrió perdidas por los perros del Imperio. Eso sumándole al difícil rato que sus camaradas le debieron de haber dejado pasar. Casi se sentía culpable por haberle pedido a su tripulación que el primero que haga hacer que Thomas se arranque el pelo le doblaría la recompensa de su siguiente botín. Casi.

-Guíame hacia la bestia Caireles.- Dijo Ishida sonriendo. Thomas sonrojo.

-¿Por qué diablos elegiste ese maldito nombre clave para mí?- Respondió enseguida Thomas.- ¿Sabes el mal rato que me has hecho pasar?

-Pero si yo no lo elegí ese apodo.- Respondió Ishida con una expresión de sorpresa.- Fue tu amada Penélope la que dio vida a tu nombre clave.- Thomas enardeció nuevamente pero por razones completamente diferentes.- ¿Cómo era que me decía? Por favor mantén a mis hermosos Caireles seguros por mi capitán, no sé qué haría sin el.- Decía el joven Ishida imitando una voz femenina

Carles se tiro al suelo en un ataque de risa

-Espera a que le diga esto a los muchachos.- Decía el pelirrojo

-¡Suficiente!-Exclamo al fin Thomas.- Phoenix guíanos de nuevo a la bestia-. Thomas termino mientras se dirigía a la dirección contraria al distrito de los muelles.

Carles y el joven Ishida simplemente se miraron riendo.

(-)

El transcurso de regreso al sur de los muelles fue tranquilo, al menos hasta que se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el lugar donde la bestia estaba resguardada. Aparecía más seguridad mientras se acercaban hacia el lugar que Carles los guiaba. Cosa que Ishida agradeció, no creía poder llegar a su objetivo este siglo si fuera Thomas su brújula. Mientras más se adentraban a los muelles había más guardias, y estos empezaron a verlos de forma sospechosa. Ishida comprendió que para seguir avanzando sin generar sospechas debían de proseguir con cautela. A partir de ahora irán en hurtadillas.

Siguieron avanzando de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho Carles y Thomas al principio pero Ishida los detuvo.

-De acuerdo, antes de que sigamos avanzando tiene que explicarme como está la situación.- Dijo Ishida

Carles y Thomas explicaron a detalle todo sobre la situación en la que estaba resguardada la bestia. Ishida los escuchaba seriamente.

-Bueno no es el escenario más prometedor.- Reía Ishida mientras los escuchaba

-Ni que lo menciones, ni con todos nuestros hombres podemos rescatar a la bestia sin bajas profundas, eso sin mencionar la forma de sacarlo del muelle de la capital.- Comento Thomas algo preocupado

Ishida se sentó un momento a analizar, la verdad no quería sufrir bajas de ninguno de sus camaradas. El bien sabía que todos sus hombres darían la vida por el pero no por eso le gustaba la idea de mandarlos a una muerte segura. Medito durante unos momentos más y busco algo en los alrededores que pudiera usar a su favor. Sonriendo vio en la distancia algunos edificios viejos y abandonados, a punto de colapsarse.

-Lo tengo.- Repuso Ishida, Thomas lo observo con atención. Podrá ser un bastardo despreocupado pero algo que sabía muy bien el rubio de cabellos rizados es que Ishida podía ser bastante creativo e inteligente para salir de problema.- ¿Nos quedan cartuchos de dinamita?

-Creo que Lisandro todavía tiene señor- Respondió Carles rápidamente.- ¿Cuál es su plan?

-Una distracción. Incendiaremos aquellos edificios, y mandaremos unos hombres para detonar los cartuchos. Esto atraerá la atención de gran parte de la guardia de la ciudad.-

-Muy bien señor pero no creo que manden a todos sus hombres.- Parecía agradarle el plan a Thomas pero aun así tenía esa preocupación.- Definitivamente podremos ocuparnos de los que queden pero podríamos tener bajas

-Conoces bien a los perros militares de la capital.-Decía Ishida apresuradamente.- Entran al ejercito por necesidad no por habilidad, al menos la gran mayoría.- No creo que sospechen que alguien se atreva a atacar los muelles del ejército. Si logran derribar siquiera a uno de nuestros mejores hombres será por suerte- Ishira odiaba todavía la idea de perder camaradas pero no sería la primera vez. Además él sabía que probablemente habrían bajas entre sus camaradas, pero así es la vida que llevaban y la habían aceptado hace mucho tiempo

-De acuerdo.- Thomas parecía satisfecho con el plan, era lo suficientemente loco para funcionar, un plan Ishida definitivamente.- Sobre el otro objetivo señor

-Yo me quedare con otros 10 hombres acá llévate a todos los demás hombres para sacar a la bestia de ahí.- Dijo Ishida

-Con gusto lo acompañare.- Propuso Thomas

-De ninguna manera, tu serás el capitán mientras yo no este.- Dijo sonriendo Ishida. Esto sorprendió completamente a Thomas

-Pero señor…-

-Basta.- Lo corto el joven Ishida.- Ambos sabemos que yo soy el capitán por sangre, no por capacidad.-

-Eso es mentira.-

-Tal vez. Pero si algo me pasara tu eres el más apto para tomar ese puesto.- Decía con una sonrisa Ishida.- Es lo que el verdadero capitán hubiera querido

Thomas solo le dedico una sonrisa y dentro del agradecía la confianza que el joven Ishida le tenía y solamente entendiendo la situación asintió

-De acuerdo, Phoenix, guíanos hacia la bestia. La quiero ver antes de ir por los demás

-De acuerdo Casanova.- Sonreía el pelirrojo

Siguieron infiltrándose más y más adentro hasta que llegaron a la bestia.

Llegaron al mismo lugar de antes. Ishida habia visto miles de veces antes a la bestia pero siempre que la veia pensaba lo mismo, le daba esa misma impresion una y otra vez, despues de todo era una belleza.

Ahí estaba, esa bestia magnifica, aquel lobo rugiendo sobre sus dos patas. Una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos. Esa postura de ataque imponía orgullo y fiereza, virtudes perdidas del antiguo ejército naval del Reino del Manto Celestial del archipiélago de cristal. Este Mascaron de Proa* de oro era solamente una pequeña parte de la verdadera bestia que resguardaba.

El último gran Buque de Guerra de su amada patria que se mantenía a flote. 90 cañones listos para rugir, 63 metros de longitud y el espacio para resguardar a al menos 150 valerosos bucaneros. Esta bestia ha derribado y hundido más escorias del Gran Imperio que todas las imponentes galeras de los salvajes del Oeste de los mares.

"El Lobo Solitario". La bestia guardiana del legendario pirata que atemorizo el gran Imperio. El buque de guerra del difunto capitán Hiroaki Ishida, arma que dejo heredada al primero de sus dos hijos.

...

Bueno este capítulo fue más corto de lo que había imaginado. Pero esta semana tendré exámenes y no quería dejar la historia así, quería aventarles al menos algo para tomar su atención ;)

Espero que les guste, sé que la forma en la que estoy dando la historia los puede confundir pero confíen en mí, tratare de explicar y desarrollar todo en los próximos capítulos.

El Lobo solitario está basado en la Santísima Trinidad, acá les dejo una imagen para que se puedan imaginar el navío

../images/Images_Product/Fullsize/Hunt%20-%20Santisima%20-%


	3. El comodoro y el pirata

Mil disculpas a los que esperaban la continuación de esta historia. He estado con una presión por proyectos finales y exámenes finales.

Agradezco muchísimo a los que se molestaron por dejarme un review.

Sin más que agregar.

Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes

**El comodoro y el pirata.**

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin en la capital, y con ella la corta desaventura de cierta castaña. El camino a los barrios del norte de la capital, hogar de las familias comerciantes más ricas y las familias de mayor tradición del Imperio, parecía ir sin contratiempos. El carruaje mantenía un paso firme por las bellas calles decoradas con impresionantes obras de arte diseñadas con la flora del lugar. Vista Dorada, como se llamaban las zonas residencias de estos lugares presumía ser la zona más exclusiva y bella para vivir en todo el imperio. Al estar ubicada sobre las cimas del valle en la que se encontraba la capital se podía observar una hermosa vista hacia la enorme capital, donde se podía presumir un paisaje rumbo al inmenso mar del que dependía la economía del lugar. Ni siquiera grandes cantidades de dinero te garantizaban tener un hogar por aquel lugar. La única forma de conseguir permiso para cualquier construcción por estos lugares es por decreto real. Claro que para héroes de guerra como el padre de Hikari Yagami es un mero trámite.

-¡Te das cuenta de la suerte que tuvimos!- Gritaba casi histérica la peli morada en la privacidad del carruaje de madera de caoba con decoraciones doradas.- ¿¡Te pusiste a pensar al menos en lo que hubiera pasado si ese salvaje se hubiera atrevido a hacerte daño!- Continuaba Yolei y sin parar para respirar siquiera exclamo.- ¡Sora y Mimí me hubieran matado por haberte seguido el cuento, y ese hubiera sido un destino mucho mejor del que me hubiera tenido reservado tu madre!- pero estas palabras cruzaban a oídos sordos por parte de la castaña.

Kari completamente concentrada en la vista que le presentaba el camino a casa. Perdida en sus pensamientos había logrado poder ignorar los regaños de su mejor amiga, un logro impresionante considerando el volumen y la intensidad con la que la Yolei hablaba. Mimi aseguraba que si se lo proponía, podía callar el ruido de los cañones de los navíos imperiales.

Yolei se percató del estado casi catatónico de Kari y simplemente suspiro. Ese _chico_ al parecer causo una impresión en su amiga. No podía negar que el encanto del rubio y la forma en la como controlo la situación podría parecer incluso atractivo. En cierta forma podía entender a Kari. Que más hubiera querido una mujer que ser rescatado por un encantador rubio y tan atractivo.

-¿Puedes creer a ese idiota?- Kari finalmente reacciono ignorando completamente el sermón que le acababa de recitar su mejor amiga.- En serio; acepto que nos sacó de un apuro pero no tenía por qué actuar como idiota arrogante.- argumentaba la castaña.- ¿Qué le costaba darme su nombre? Ay sí, claro soy un sexy marinero misterioso dedicada a rescatar doncellas en apuros.- Finalmente término con una voz burlona la castaña apoyándose en el asiento del carruaje cruzando los brazos.

Yolei parpadeo un par de veces un poco atónita. Kari no solía ser tan sentenciosa con otras personas, ni mucho menos malagradecida. Finalmente una idea cruzo su cabeza y una leve sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro. Si bien no podrá castigarla con sermones al menos le hará pasar un mal rato.

¿Sexy eh?- Sonrió Yolei.

Kari se sonrojo inmediatamente, apenas se había dado cuenta que había usado esa palabra.

-Eh… yo no me refería de esa forma, el… yo…- decía nerviosa la castaña

-A mí no me engañas Kari, jamás en mi vida te había visto sonrojarte tantas veces desde que tu madre te presento a sir Wallace Cruzé. También era un rubio de ojos azules como tu amor platónico.- Alcanzaba a decir entre risas Yolei

Kari se sorprendió que Yolei recordara eso. La castaña habrá tenido como 11 años cuando sir Wallace Cruzé, el famoso caza tesoros, visito el gran Imperio en búsqueda de una pista de otra más de sus aventuras. Su padre formo una gran amistad con él durante una de sus aventuras y aprovecho para visitar a la familia con la que se había encariñado, muy a pesar de que el almirante Yagami hubiera fallecido hace ya algunos años. A pesar de ser considerado parte de la familia, Kari había tenido una inocente fijación en el famoso aventurero.

-¡Eso no significa nada!-Protestaba Kari, no le estaba gustando hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación.- ¡Hacia demasiado calor!- Incluso a Kari le pareció ridícula esa excusa.

-Apuesto a que lo hacía.- Respondió inmediatamente con un guiño Yolei.

-¡Arg! ¡Estas completamente equivocada!- Seguía protestando la castaña con fervor cada vez más sonrojada.

-Ohh sensual extraño misterioso. Otorgaos su nombre que mis entrañas anhelan conocer- Yolei exclamaba con una voz y acento exagerado.- Permítame recompensar vuestra valentía de alguna forma. Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos deje ambos satisfechos.- Finalizo Yolei con una sonrisa provocativa y jugando con su escote con una mano. Tal vez si hubiera prestado más atención hubiera podido esquivar el cojín que Kari le había lanzado.

Yolei se reía de su propio ingenio, pero al quitarse el cojín de la cara su risa se fue apagando al ver la seriedad del rostro de su mejor amiga fijada en el paisaje que daba la ventana del carruaje. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que otorgarle una sonrisa empática a su amiga.

-De verdad que te gusto el chico.- Más que una pregunta fue una aseveración. La castaña no respondió. Yolei empezó a comprender, o al menos intentar acercarse a los pensamientos de la castaña.

No es que Kari sea una princesa de hielo incapaz de sentir atracción hacia otra persona. Pero sea lo que sea que siente no tiene mucha importancia, o más bien no tiene mucho futuro. Desde que Kari tenía edad para razonar sabía que el amor para una doncella en su posición es algo muy complicado. Su familia tiene un peso específico en la corte noble del imperio. Escandaloso sería una forma amable de decir lo significativo que sería para su familia una relación con un ciudadano común de la capital, ni se diga de uno de los distritos del sur. Y no es que se pusiera a pensar en bodas y bebes pero hasta un inocente romance juvenil se ve imposible, no es como que todos los días va al mercado de contrabando de la capital y se encuentra con un rubio sacado de los cuentos y el tamaño de la capital hace mucho más complicado encontrarse dos veces con la misma persona. Y no tenían ni un nombre para empezar.

Este tipo de cosas desesperaba a Kari. Ella nunca disfruto las fiestas, cenas, eventos y costumbres de la nobleza como su amiga Mimi. Para la Castaña una tarde en las praderas de la capital bajo la sombra de un árbol y un libro para leer le bastaba para mantener un gran ánimo por el resto de la semana.

-Al menos te quedaste con un agradable recuerdo, todavía existe la caballerosidad en el gran Imperio.- Yolei trato de animar a su amiga. Esta finalmente le regalo una sonrisa.

-Hubiera preferido un nombre.- Kari respondió y regreso su mirada hacia la ventana. Yolei suspiro, y también poso su mirada en la ventana del carruaje, pero algo capto su atención.- Que extraño, está saliendo mucho humo de los muelles.-

Kari tomo un poco de interés y fue hacia la ventana de Yolei. Por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero no le presto mucha atención, disturbios en estos tiempos son más que comunes en los muelles. Después de todo nadie lo sabía mejor que ella, al menos por hoy.

El resto del trayecto hacia el palacio pasó sin mayor contratiempo.

(-)

El palacio Yagami se ubicaba en una de las zonas con mejor vista hacia el mar de toda la capital. El almirante Yagami así lo había querido. Según el, así sus hijos y su querida esposa podían ver hacia el horizonte en busca de su barco cuando regresaba a casa. En cambio, ahora es el barco del joven Tai el que esperan con ansias.

Kari salió del carruaje y se dirigió a la mansión. Yolei la acompaño hasta la antesala del palacio. Ya ahí Yolei le entrego un objeto a Kari.

Señorita Yagami, creo que se le olvida esto.- Yolei dijo sonriéndole a su amiga y entregándole el libro por el que se habían metido en todo este embrollo.

-¡Dios!, es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.- Kari respondió sorprendida, todo esta situación le había hecho olvidar la razón por la que se habían metido en tantos problemas. Una sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña, Yolei sonrió al ver como la alegría de su amiga había regresado.

-¿Que traes por ahí Hikari?- Una voz se escuchó en dirección a la entrada de la antesala hacia la sala principal.- ¿Y que son estas horas para llegar a la casa? ¿Yolei, confió en que mantuviste fuera de problemas a mi hija?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambas chicas y automáticamente se pusieron en una posición firme en dirección a la madre de Kari, la Dama Yuuko Yagami. Kari apenas pudo esconder su libro en su espalda

-Ho.. Hola madre- Dijo kari con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Pensé que estarías con mi hermano en los preparativos para su ascenso.- Kari termino más rígida

-Tu hermano dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer esta noche, algo relacionado con la milicia. Ya sabes lo serio que se toma todo esto.- Respondió la madre de la castaña con orgullo. Su hijo era la viva imagen de su difunto marido, lo cual ella disfrutaba al máximo.- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la hora que es para que llegues tan tarde.- Finalizo con los brazos cruzados

-Pues… es que… yo…- Decía muy nerviosa Kari, si su madre se enteraba de lo que paso hoy no la dejaría salir del palacio hasta que se casara. Yuuko arqueo una ceja

-Pues vera mi señora…- Yolei intervino por su amiga. -No lográbamos decidirnos en un atuendo digno para la ocasión, sabemos lo importante que es este día para el joven Tai.

-Y que trae en la espalda mi hija.- Yuuko dijo todavía algo incrédula.

-Es la tiara mi señora. Combina elegantemente con el atuendo que escogimos

-Oh, tienen que dejarme verlo, es raro ver a mi hija con ropa acorde a su belleza.- Dijo emocionada la señora Yagami. Kari dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Disculpe mi señora pero la señorita Yagami prefiere que todo sea una sorpresa.- mintió Yolei, y le preocupaba no saber dónde conseguiría una tiara para salvar a su amiga.

Yuuko volteo a ver a su hija. Kari estaba un poco paralizada pero Yolei le dio un par de codazos para que reaccionara.

-¿Eh?.. Ah sí, cierto, quiero que todo sea perfecto.- Kari dijo con una sonrisa completamente fingida, dudaba mucho que su madre se tragara todo esto.

Yuuko todavía mantenía su cara de incredulidad pero la esperanza de ver a su hija comportarse finalmente a la altura era suficiente para ignorar sus instintos.

-Perfecto, entonces lo veremos mañana en la fiesta de tu hermano.- Término con una sonrisa satisfecha la dama de la casa y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Kari y Yolei suspirando aliviadas.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- Dijo la castaña

-Ni que lo digas…- Yolei dijo con completo alivio. Aunque su preocupación apenas empezaba. Donde diablos iba a conseguir un atuendo elegante y una tiara que lo combinara en tan poco tiempo.

(-)

Yolei acompaño a Kari hasta su recamara, ya en la entrada se despidieron. Yolei hubiera preferido quedarse acompañando a Kari unos minutos más para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero al ver la cara alegre de su amiga con su nuevo "tesoro" decidió que sería mejor dejarla sola.

-Hasta mañana señorita Yagami.-Yolei dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró hasta su habitación en la casa de la servidumbre.

-Ya te dije que…- Kari decía pero Yolei ya se estaba retirando por lo que solo alcanzo a suspirar y dirigirse a su habitación.

La habitación de Kari era enorme pero sencilla. Las paredes de un solo color amarrillo. Su cama ubicada en la parte norte de la habitación era de un tamaño pequeño. Nada raro para una doncella de su edad ya que no necesitaba más. Si bien en cuestión de decoraciones y muebles era bastante modesta la colección de libros que se colocaban en una de las paredes era impresionante. Mimi la había molestado en varias ocasiones de que podría cobrarle a los académicos por entrar a su cuarto a leer los libros.

Si bien la literatura la emocionaba su verdadera pasión era la pintura. Eso se podía notar con la gran cantidad de lienzos regados por los suelos a lado de su cama. En sus ratos libres le encanta salir al balcón y dedicarse tiempo a pintar paisajes que le llegan a la cabeza. Ahí recae el poder de sus amados libros. Estos le otorgan una visión extraordinaria que solamente ella podía imaginar y gracias a la pintura podía representar. Y no existía mejor droga para esta acción que las obras artísticas del archipiélago de cristal. El gran Imperio había prohibido cualquier producto salido del reino del Manto. Kari no podía entender porque. Grandes artistas han salido de ahí, y era conocido por sus academias de arte donde hace algunos años los artistas de cualquier oficio soñarían ir. Pero después de la guerra y la victoria del Imperio todo ha sido censurado. La excusa del imperio es que todas esas obras fomentan ideas antipatrióticas y en contra de la nacion, pero para Kari eso no era cierto. Había leído varios libros de esa nación y lo único que había ahí eran ideas sobre lugares extraordinarios y novelas que la hacían suspirar y le daban ideas para poder transmitirlas en sus pinturas. Gennai en especial era su autor favorito. Sus poemas y novelas fantásticas de mundos increíbles y criaturas fantásticas la apasionaban.

Pero hoy en su mente había otra cosa, habrá otros días donde Gennai le trasmitía ideas para sus lienzos, pero en esta noche había un ángel atascado en su cabeza que deseaba retratar en pintura. Saco sus pinceles y se puso a pintar por varias horas.

(-)

La tarde había llegado al palacio Yagami, y Kari se notaba algo nervioso caminando de lado a lado por su habitación.

"Espero que Yolei haya podido encontrar un vestido para todo esto". Pensaba Kari. Yolei había salido en la mañana en busca de un atuendo especial para Kari. La única forma de no hacer sospechar a su madre de lo que había sucedido ayer era que todo lo que habían dicho la noche anterior sea cierto. Eso incluía el gran vestido misterioso y la tiara que habían presumido.

Si bien a Kari le resultaba fastidioso tener que pretender ser parte de un círculo exclusivo le resultaba emocionante poder ver a su hermano nuevamente. Había pasado ya un año desde su última visita cuando lo dejaron salir de formación por unas semanas. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó con Sora el tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue suficiente para divertirse y rescatar ese gran vínculo que tenía con su hermano.

Pasaron otros diez minutos que para Kari parecieron horas hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió ligeramente.

Ahí apareció la peli morada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que al parecer no se le sacaba con el limón. Kari le pareció extraño. Incluso aunque hubiera tenido éxito parecía tener un brillo especial esa sonrisa que no había identificado.

-¡Hola Kari!- Dijo inocentemente Yolei descansando en la cama de la castaña con una caja en sus manos. Kari se quedó aún más extrañada. Era extremadamente raro que Yolei se refiriera a la castaña por su primer nombre de una forma tan casual dentro del palacio.

-¿A ti que te pico?-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kari?- Pregunto extrañada Yolei.

-Si no te conociera pensaría que conociste a un chico.- Arqueo una ceja Kari.

Yolei solamente sonrió

-Se podría decir que si.- Dijo Yolei un poco misteriosa y antes de que Kari continuara.- Luego te cuento por el momento acá tengo el atuendo.

Yolei abrió la caja donde había un vestido bastante peculiar.

Kari se lo probo sin siquiera verlo, tal vez si le hubiera echado un vistazo antes no se hubiera sorprendido tanto por este.

El vestido era de un amarrillo pastel. La falda era bastante corta para lo acostumbrado en el Imperio, llegaba hasta las rodillas en lugar de que le cubriera las piernas como normalmente lo son los anticuados trajes de cola. La espalda estaba ligeramente al descubierto.

-¡Me encanta!- Exclamaba Kari, no era de las que se emocionaban con una prenda pero definitivamente Yolei dio en el blanco. –Es tan… tan..

-Poco convencional.- Sonreía satisfecha Yolei.

-¡Exacto!-

-Bueno la tiara me costó menos trabajo conseguirla increíblemente.

-¿Dónde conseguiste este vestido?- Pregunto maravillada Kari, definitivamente tenía que visitar ese negocio.

-Eh… la cosa es que es el único que había…- Decía nerviosa Yolei.- Digamos que fue un golpe de suerte.- Dijo sonrojándose un poco. Kari le estaban empezando a ganar la curiosidad.

-Escúpelo amiga- Dijo sonriendo Kari

-Pues veras…

-¡Hikari! ¿Ya estas lista? El carruaje nos espera.- Un grito en la distancia se alcanzó a escuchar. No había duda era la madre de Kari.

-Luego me cuentas, tengo que ver a mi hermano- Dijo alegremente Kari.

-Señorita Yagami no se le olvide esto.- Decía Yolei mientras sacaba buscaba algo entre las cosas que había traído y luego le dio una tiara de plata a su amiga.

La tiara brillaba por si sola y en el centro tenía grabado un círculo con cuatro rombos en dirección de cada punto cardinal y lo que parecía pétalos de girasol entre ellos.

-¡Es hermosa! ¿Dónde la conseguiste? – Kari pregunto.

-En el mismo lugar, pero es una larga historia.- Dijo sonriendo Yolei, nos vemos en la noche señorita Yagami.

-Muchas gracias Yolei.- Kari abrazo fuertemente a su amiga, tenía que buscar la forma de regresarle el favor. Al separarse Kari se dirigió hacia el carruaje.

(-)

El camino hacia el salón de fiestas era algo incómodo. Kari se había percatado que su madre no estaba tan encantada con el vestido que había conseguido. No le extrañaba, desde hace tiempo que tenía conflictos con lo poco concentrada que estaba Kari en su posición en la sociedad. De por si su extraña fascinación por la pintura, una actividad realmente inútil a futuro le resultaba extraña. Pero esto realmente era ridículo. No le costaba nada comprar un hermoso vestido tradicional como usan casi todas las damiselas en la corte. En cambio eligió algo que llamara la atención y no de la forma en la que ella hubiera querido. A Yuuko le preocupaba que si se mantenía con esa conducta sería más difícil poder emparejarla con un hombre de una familia digna para el apellido Yagami, aunque le calmaba un poco le hecho de que su hija era una chica hermosa.

-Interesante elección de vestido.- Su madre finalmente corto el silencio.

-Si.- Dijo nerviosa Kari

La Yuuko solamente suspiro, pensó que sería mejor no empezar una discusión así que simplemente le otorgo esta victoria a su hija. Luego vera como reparar el daño.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que finalmente el carruaje se detuvo. El chofer le abrió les abrió la puerta. El salón de fiestas que rentaron para el evento era espectacular. El pórtico se alargaba por al menos unos 100 metros decorado con hermosa esculturas con los jardines del lugar. La topiaria no es uno de los hobbies de Kari pero hasta ella podía aceptar lo impresionante que se veía algunas de las figuras hechas con los jardines. La entrada al salón estaba inundada de personas de la alta sociedad. Cuando Kari y su madre llegaron al lugar todos pararon de hablar y vieron fijamente a la las mujeres de la familia Yagami.

Un silencio atravesó el lugar. Muy a pesar de lo bien, que para la opinión de Kari, se veía el atuendo de la joven castaña, la gente no estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios tan bruscos de moda entre la nobleza. Kari estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Si bien no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a su madre.

-¡Pero que hermoso atuendo!- Se escuchó gritar entre las personas. Mimi se acercaba rápidamente hacia Kari abrazándola prosiguió.- Te dije que ese vestido te quedaría hermoso Kari, bien podríamos empezar u nuevo estilo este día.

Automáticamente la gente regreso a sus asuntos, si Mimi Tachikawa dice algo positivo hacia algún vestido significa que sería un éxito en las próximas fiestas. Kari le debía la vida a su amiga y por la mirada de alivio de su madre también.

-Buenos días Lady Yagami.- Mimi se acercó a Yuuko con una naturalidad. Mimi sabe perfectamente cómo comportarse y actuar en estas situaciones. Cosa que apreciaba Yuuko, una excelente y de las pocas buenas relaciones que tiene su hija.

-Buenos días señorita Tachikawa, un placer verla. Kari, querida, hablare con algunas personas nos vemos en la fiesta. Me parece que tu hermano debe de estar dentro del salón.

Kari sonrió. Hacía mucho que no veía a su hermano.

-Muchas gracias Mimi, me salvaste el pellejo.- Dijo apenada Kari

-Ni lo menciones, pero no dije ninguna mentira. ¿Dónde encontraste ese vestido?- Decía Mimi mientras examinaba la tela.

-No lo sé. Yolei lo consiguió y no me dio tiempo de que me dijera.-

-Hmm, bueno supongo que luego nos podrá decir dónde. En fin, tu hermano esta al final del salón hablando con los invitados. Nos vemos después al parecer el Duke de Dunikan trajo a su hijo y si los rumores son correctos es todo un Adonis.- Mimi dijo emocionada y se fue en dirección hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de gente.

Kari reía un poco de su amia. Era de lo más terrible. Apenas hace una semana termino con su último chico.

Kari atravesó todo el salón, ignorando miradas sentenciosas de las chicas del lugar y otras miradas un poco más invasivas sobre los jóvenes que se encontraban en la fiesta.

"¿Cuantas invitaciones entrego mi madre?"

Finalmente lo encontró. Parado en una posición recta y serena mientras le estrechaba la mano a los que se les acercara y regalada una sonrisa forzada. En aquella esquina se encontraba un joven con uniforme militar y una nueva estrella brillante en un lado de su pecho. Lo primero que sorprendió de Kari es ver el pelo largo y amarrado de su hermano, completamente peinado y arreglado. Vaya que la naval lo había cambiado. Su pelo alborotado era su mayor orgullo por más que le molestara a su madre. Se rio un poco de la seriedad de su hermano, un atributo tan poco característico de él, pero es entendible, después de todo es su gran día y tiene que comportarse como tal. Pero ningún uniforme militar o actitud tan seria podría ocultar a la persona en a que más confía Kari. Su hermano Tai

Mientras se acercaba lo noto algo extraño. No era ese chico alegre e imprudente. Parecía apagado y su mirada parecía estar en otro lugar. Tenía una cara de que no había dormido para nada y su sonrisa burlona no aparecía por ningún lugar. Kari se preocupó un poco.

-¿No es un día demasiado bueno para que tengas esa cara tan larga Comodoro?

Tai se exalto por un momento, definitivamente lo había agarrado de sorpresa. Al ver a su hermano de inmediato se relajó y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esto hizo sonreír también a Kari.

-¡Pequeña pilluela! ¿Cómo has estado? – Tai sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a su hermana y la levanto del suelo.- Cielos, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Tai te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas así- Kari dijo haciendo pucheros pero borro rápidamente esa expresión de molestia. Y le correspondió el abrazo de una forma aún más fuerte a su hermano.- Te extrañé tanto.

-Yo también pilluela.- Tai dijo y Kari hizo una mueca, pero el la ignoro y al verla más a detalle- ¿Qué demonios traes puesto, donde conseguiste ese vestido?- Tai exclamaba totalmente sorprendido.

La primera impresión de Kari a la sorpresa de Tai fue sobre lo revelador que era su vestido pero al ver más a detalle la reacción de Tai no parecía sobre enojo de que su inocente hermanita tenga puesto algo así. Parecía como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Emm me lo consiguió Yoleio.- Dijo un poco preocupada Kari.

-¿Pero dónde diablos conseguiste un vestido del reino del Manto?-

Kari arqueo una ceja.

-¿Es de ahí? No tenía idea. Como diablos sabes eso, no es por nada pero no eres conocido precisamente por tu sentido de la moda.- Kari dijo pero cada vez más le gustaba este vestido. Tenía que sacarle a Yolei de dónde diablos consiguió el vestido.

De repente la mirada de Tai volvió a perder su brillo. Cierta melancolía y tristeza se dibujó en el rostro del joven comodoro.

-Mi última misión fue ahí.-

Kari estaba confundida. Normalmente hubiera gritado como cualquier niña de 13 años de emoción y rogarle a su hermano que le contara historias del lugar que más ha querido conocer en la su vida pero la mirada de su hermano le preocupaba. Algo había pasado en su último viaje y por lo visto en su última misión que lo cambio completamente.

-¿Paso algo en tu misión?- Pregunto Kari con un tono visiblemente preocupado

Tai estuvo a punto de contestar pero algo lo interrumpió

-Te dire lo que paso- Dijo una voz grave y rasposa detrás de ellos.- Este pequeño bribón aseguro un puesto en la flota Real del Imperio.- Finalizo con una risa muy ruidosa. Coloco su enorme mano en el hombro de Tai y continuo.- Jamás había visto un cadete con tan excepcionales capacidades para este trabajo.

Kari observo al gigantesco hombre detrás de ellos. Un hombre con un aspecto intimidante. Vestido de un uniforme militar de la armada como el de su hermano pero a diferencia de la solitaria estrella de Tai, este hombre contaba con innumerables condecoraciones y medallas en su uniforme. El aspecto del hombre daba miedo. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta con una barba negra y lo visible de su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices. El hombre en si era enorme, incluso más que Viktor, y eso es decir mucho.

Tai miro seriamente de una forma extraña al hombre, Kari noto eso y trato de leer a su hermano sin éxito.

-Kari, te presento al almirante Herman Metyard, capitán del Dragón Metálico. Estoy en sus filas y es mi superior directo.- Tai dijo fríamente

-Un placer princesa.- El enorme hombre dijo con una sonrisa un poco perturbadora.

Un almirante no es poca cosa en el imperio. Siendo la naval el orgullo más grande del Gran Imperio ver un hombre en esa posición es considerado un gran honor. Para llegar a esa posición no es suficiente ser un militar derecho y disciplinado. Hay que tener cualidades excepcionales. Siendo ella hija del legendario Almirante Susumo Yagami lo sabía perfectamente.

-Un placer conocerlo almirante.

-Debes de estar orgulloso de tu hermano. A su corta edad ha hecho cosas por el imperio dignas de mencionarse. Ha exterminado a una gran cantidad de escorias del mar.- El hombre se reía mientras hablaba.- ¿O me equivoco Comodoro?

Tai dudo un poco en responder, no parecía estar cómodo con la situación. El almirante pareció notar esto y cambio un poco la mirada a una más seria.- ¿Comodoro? Me parece que le hice una pregunta.

Tai finalmente le regalo una sonrisa y prosiguió

-Perdóneme almirante. Todavía recuerdo a esas sabandijas que escaparon. Nada más me alegraba que exterminar a esa escoria del Reino del Manto de nuestros mares.-

El almirante miro por un segundo a Tai y luego empezó a reír nuevamente

-Eso es lo que me encanta de ti Yagami. Incluso en el éxito encuentras desperfecto en tu trabajo. Pronto llegaras a Contraalmirante con esa actitud. Pronto regresaremos al mar a exterminar a esas sabandijas

Kari no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No dudaba que con los constantes conflictos habría bajas por ambos sectores. Pero de ahí a sentirse feliz por eso es inexcusable.

-Supongo que iras al juicio Comodoro.- Prosiguió Herman.- Lamentablemente yo no podré ir al juicio de ese ladrón espero que tu si puedas.

La sonrisa de Tai se incrementó aún más.

-No me lo perdería por nada almirante.-

-Me encanta esa actitud Yagami. En fin te dejare continuar con la celebración tengo que hacer trabajo administrativo.- Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el almirante. Por lo visto la burocracia no era una de sus mayores gustos.- Nos vemos en el mar.- Terminado esto se retiró y fue a hablar con uno que otro invitado que estaba por ahí.

Un silencio incomodo se adueñó entre los hermanos. Tai se percató de esto pero no se atrevió a cortar el silencio.

-Asi que ahora exterminas sabandijas con gusto.- Kari dijo con un poco de disgusto.- Que honorable de tu parte.

-Déjalo ir Kari.- Tai dijo seriamente.

-¿Pero por qué dices eso Comodoro? Después de todo no hay cosa más gratificante que matar a otras personas que piensan diferente a ti.

-Kari te pido que…-

-Estoy seguro que nuestro padre estaría orgulloso Taichi.- Kari dijo con un tono desafiante.

-¡Suficiente!- Tai exclamo completamente indignado.

Kari se sorprendió, Tai no solía perder su temperamento de esa forma con ella. No sería la primera vez que Kari desafía a su hermano y este discute con ella por algún desacuerdo, pero jamás le había levantado la voz de esa forma. Tai continúo hablando

-Nuestro padre vivió en una época y situación completamente diferente.- Tai prosiguió tratando de recuperar el control.- No necesito que te pongas en un altar de moralidad.

-Estoy seguro que la guerra ha cambiado muchísimo desde nuestro padre.- Kari no se inmuto en contestar. Tai estaba empezando a perder otra vez la paciencia.

-No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hablas. Si hubieras visto las cosas que yo vi. Todo tu mundo cambiario. Si supieras lo que yo se…

Kari lo interrumpió. -Y que son las cosas que yo no sé. Ilústrame querido hermano.- Kari estaba logrando su objetivo. Su hermano no se comporta normalmente así y estaba decidido a saber que estaba mal con su hermano.

-¡Todo este Imp…- Tai hablo pero rápidamente se detuvo. Estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía. Kari suspiro. Tai se calmó un poco y su rostro se llenó de melancolía y tristeza.

-Querida hermana este tipo de cosas no es necesario que lo sepas.- Tai dijo calmadamente y acariciando la mejilla de su hermana con ternura. Kari se ruborizo. No importaba la situación siempre le causaba felicidad el cariño de su hermano.- Me tengo que retirar. Ve con nuestra madre a disfrutar el resto de la fiesta tengo que hablar con algunas personas.

Sin dejar que su hermana protestara se retiró hacia otras personas

Kari suspiro. Algo de todo esto no le gustaba pero sabía que ya de nada serbia insistir. Su hermano se comportaba de forma muy extraño. Se preguntó que había sucedido durante la ausencia de su hermano en altamar.

(-)

La fiesta prosiguió como lo hacen casi todas las fiestas de la capital. Los invitados no dejaban de aludir a Tai y felicitarlo por su rápido ascenso en la naval. En cuanto a Kari, ella se encontraba en una de las mesas apartadas de la fiesta con Mimi. Al parecer ella ya se había cansado de coquetear con su último objetivo. Kari finalmente le relato todo a Mimi sobre su preocupación con su hermano.

-Vaya, también lo habia visto un poco extraño cuando lo salude pero pensé que eran los nerviosos.- Mimi le comento a Kari cuando esta le habia terminado de comentar lo que paso.

-No puede ser eso… Podra estar nervioso pero generalmente no se comporta tan a la defensiva. Y parecía eludir el tema. Realmente no quería hablar de eso, cosa que es rara pues mi hermano no se guarda muchas cosas cuando se enoja.

-Bueno Kari creo que no deberías de romperte la cabeza con todo. Sabes bien como son las cosas en la milicia. Probablemente el stress este haciéndole pasar un mal rato. Estoy seguro que cuando vea a Sora se le quitara todo eso. Y si no estoy seguro que Sora tendrá una o dos ideas para regresarle su sonrisa de idiota a tu hermano.- Mimi dijo riéndose. Kari no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa.

-Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Sora? Pensé que quería ver a mi hermano lo antes posible.

-Tuvo que salir con su padre. Una cuestión de negocios urgente. La hubieras visto. Estaba devastada la pobre. Pero bueno, estoy segura que podrá ver a Tai después.

-Que lastima.-

-En fin creo que es hora de que bailemos. Esta es una fiesta después de todo.

-Pero Mimi…-

-Sin peros. Hay una gran cantidad de buenos de buenos prospectos por acá.- Mimi dirigió su vista por los alrededores.- Solo hay que esperar a que se acerquen.

Y Mimi tenía razón. Se habían dedicado a declinar invitaciones de varios jóvenes para sacarlas a bailar pero Mimi y Kari estaban ocupadas hablando. Pero ahora Kari ya no tenía excusa para evadir actuar como se espera de ella. A lo mejor encuentre a alguien que no sea un típico burgués arrogante. Aunque las probabilidades no estaba a su favor.

-De acuerdo pero solo bailare una pieza.- Kari dijo resignada y Mimi sonrió satisfecha

No pasaron ni 30 segundos en que un joven apuesto y alto saco cordialmente a bailar a Mimi. Ella tenía el plan de bailar cerca de la mesa del Duque. Provocar celos era una de las estrategias favoritas de Mimi para llamar la atención.

Kari se sintió un poco vulnerable. Hubiera preferido que Mimi estuviera acá para asustar a los idiotas. Mientras pensaba esto noto que un joven buen arreglado se acercaba hacia ella. Bien arreglado y con una mirada algo presumida.

-Hola preciosa ¿me concederías el honor de un baile?- Dijo el joven con suma confianza.

A Kari no le daba buena espina ese joven pero siendo sinceros así lo sentía con casi todos los chicos de su edad de familias importantes, además, sabía que mientras más pronto termina con esto sería mejor y no tendría que escuchar a su madre quejándose de no conocer a más personas.

-Claro…- Kari respondió dudando un poco. El joven mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y la acompaño a la pista de baile.

(-)

La música clásica era linda pero aburrida para bailar, no arriesgaba nada, siempre a buen tiempo y si bien ahí estaban los mejores músicos que la ciudad podía entregar Kari sabía que la música los limitaba bastante. La castaña bailaba a ritmo con su pareja con una mirada distraída, no es que el chico no sea atractivo pero Kari tenía varias cosas en la cabeza que no le permitían concentrarse.

-Eres una damicela muy hermosa señorita Hikari Yagami.- Dijo el joven tratando de captar su atención sonriéndole.

-¿Eh?, ah gracias… un momento… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- Kari pregunto un poco incomoda

-Tu madre quería presentarnos, simplemente me señalo hacia dónde estabas.- El chico respondió con confianza.- Pero no era necesario haberte señalado, con que me hubiera dicho que buscara al único ángel del lugar me hubiera bastado.

"¿Es en serio lo de este tipo?, pero al menos intento ser original…".- Kari pensó

-Muchas gracias.- Kari le otorgó una sonrisa de cortesía. Al parecer no era la reacción que el joven esperaba pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

-Soy de la familia Cloran, mi nombre es Dan y mi padre es…-

-Hugo Cloran, dueño de la compañía de mercancias del Oriente.- Kari respondió interrumpiéndolo. Si bien no le interesaba mucho hablar sobre la importancia de las familias en la corte o lo prestigiosas que son las familias, pero ser hija de Yuuko Yagami y una gran amiga de Mimi Tachikawa es imposible no escuchar sobre uno que otro nombre. Y el nombre de la familia Cloran es uno bastante grande. La compañía del Oriente son de las más fructosas flotas comerciantes del imperio. Los nietos de los nietos de Hugo Cloran tenían el futuro asegurado

El joven se notó un poco sorprendido pero volvió a mostrar una sonrisa confiada.

-Pues entonces podrás entender mi posición social.-

Kari rodo los ojos hacia un lado.- "Bueno al menos esta me dio un cumplido y duro más de 10 minutos antes de que me explicara por qué sería conveniente que nosotros salgamos".- Kari pensó .

-Es bastante impresionante.- Kari dijo sin mucho interés.

-Así que… que tal si nos vamos a un lugar más privado.- El joven dijo lentamente mientras deslizaba su mano por un costado de la castaña hasta su cadera.

- Creo que prefiero terminar esta canción.- Kari dijo moviendo la mano del chico a donde estaba antes mientras bailaban. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Esto no pareció caerle muy bien a Dan.

Siguieron bailando por un rato más hasta que la pieza se terminó.

-Bueno ha sido un placer Dan, pero que creo que me retirare a descansar.- Kari dijo de una forma cortes y se dirigía hacia su mesa pero algo sostuvo su brazo

-Creo que no entiendes lo que quería decir.-

-Yo creo que sí, ahora si me disculpas te agradecería que soltaras mi brazo.- Esta vez Kari lo dijo con un tono más exasperado.

Dan no soltaba el brazo de la castaña. Tenía una mirada de confusión en su rostro, al parecer no solían rechazarlo muy seguido. La paciencia de Kari estaba a punto de acabarse pero no quería crear una escena y arruinar la fiesta de su madre.

-Creo que la señorita ya no quiere gozar de tu presencia.- una voz familiar se escuchó atrás de Dan y Kari observo una mano acomodarse en el hombro de Dan. Al alzar la vista Kari reconoció al joven alto y moreno que se encontraba de inmediato. Una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Y a quién demonios crees que le estas habl…- Dan había comenzado pero se detuvo al voltear y reconocer de inmediato al joven.

-Supongo que me reconociste amigo, te sugiero que te retires.- Dijo aquel joven con suma confianza

Dan lo volteo a ver, y luego a Kari. Finalmente se retiró del lugar visiblemente molesto.

-Por lo visto sigues metiéndote en problemas con tus pretendientes Hikari Yagami.- Se dirigió a Kari con una gran sonrisa.

-Por lo visto sigues asustando a todos mis pretendientes Daisuke Motomiya.- Kari le respondió y le regreso el gesto con otra sonrisa.

Los jóvenes se miraron durante un momento felices del reencuentro. Kari al final se acercó a Daisuke y le abrazo emocionada.

-Te extrañe Davis.- Kari dijo contenta

El joven Daisuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la muestra de afecto de Kari pero le regreso el abrazo satisfecho.

(-)

Davis y Kari conversaban en una mesa alejados de la fiesta. Habían pasado 3 años desde que Daisuke fiel a la tradición de su familia fuera a la escuela de entrenamiento militar para jóvenes cadetes. La familia Motomiya al igual que la Yagami es de tradición militar. Davis era muy parecido a Tai a su edad. De hecho este era visto como un ídolo e inspiración para Davis. A Kari siempre le acuso risa esto. Si bien era igual de temperamental y descuidado que su hermano, también compartían rasgos raros en la nobleza como la amabilidad, compasión y valentía.

Así paso el tiempo y la joven pareja de amigos recuperaba el tiempo perdido compartiendo historias y anécdotas. Cuando Kari reia Davis se sonrojaba un poco. Kari sabía que el joven Motomiya sentía una atracción haca ella, y si no fuera porque le recordaba demasiado a su hermano a lo mejor ella sentiría lo mismo. Tenía que aceptar que Davis era incluso atractivo, había crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que lo vio hasta parecerse casi a un hombre. Pero ella sabía que cierto rubio estúpido le evitaría poder ver a algún hombre de una forma diferente al menos hasta que se lo quite de la cabeza.

-En fin, ¿qué te trae al prestigioso banquete de los Yagami? – Kari pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta

-Sabes que no me perdería el ascenso de Tai.-

Kari de repente perdió un poco el color de su sonrisa recordando lo que había pasado con su hermano hace algunos momentos. Davis noto eso de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Acaso dije algo?- Davis se preocupó.

-No… No es nada.- Kari dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa. Davis no le creyo.

-Vamos Hikari sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.-

Kari dudo un momento. Sabía que Davis idolatraba a su hermano y no quería discutir con su amigo ya que probablemente se ponga del lado de la milicia y su hermano. Davis siempre le decía cuando eran más pequeños que el sería el mejor Almirante de la armada que el Gran Imperio haya conocido.

-No es nada importante.- Kari respondido con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar.

-Pero…-

-Por cierto donde se encuentra mi hermano.- Kari trato de cambiar la conversación, pero también quería saber dónde se había desaparecido Tai. Hace tiempo que no lo veía.

-¿Eh?, ah sí hable con el antes de verte. Salió al juicio de un saqueador muy famoso.-

Kari puso una cara de confusión pero luego recordó la conversación con el almirante Metyard. Recordó como Tai sonrió completamente cuando escucho sobre el juicio y como al parecer quería estar presente. A lo mejor ese juicio le podría dar una pista de lo que sucedió con su hermano.

-De hecho mis superiores me recomendaron ir pero creo que disfrutaría más tu compañía.- Davis dijo en tono algo persuasivo. Kari estuvo a punto de decir algo pero vio una oportunidad.

-También yo disfruto de tu compañía Davis.- Kari dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Davis se sonrojo de inmediato.- Pero me encantaría que me llevaras a ver ese juicio. Sabes bien que ser hija de mi padre todo esto de la milicia me encanta.

Esto sorprendió a Davis en varios aspectos. Él estaba seguro que a Kari ese aspecto de su familia nunca pareció importarle mucho. No solo eso sino que ir al juicio de un forjado no parecía como la cita que una mujer quisiera tener. Basta decir que empezaba a cuestionar un poco a Kari. Esta se dio cuenta de eso, sabía que tenía que ser más persuasiva

-Vamos Davis, significaría mucho para mí. Kari le dijo acercándose un poco más.- El sentido común de Davis no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

-De acuerdo.- Davis dijo vencido. Kari simplemente sonrió.- Veme en tu carruaje afuera e iremos al salón de justicia. Debemos apurarnos ya está cerca en realizarse el juicio. Lo bueno es que esta cerca de aquí.

-Entendido, solo déjame despedirme.- Kari salió como cometa antes de que Davis dijera algo. Este solamente sonrió.

-Motomiya, eres todo un galán.- Se dijo asimismo con orgullo

(-)

El viaje hacia el salón de justicia fue rápido como lo predijo Davis. El salón de justicia era un edifico enorme blanco. Mucho más grande que incluso la mansión donde vivía Kari. Tenía una fachada elegante y un sinfín de ventanas.

-Como me meterás en el juicio.- Kari pregunto

-Tenemos suerte de que este juicio será público, hoy será una ocasión especial.-

Kari se sintió un poco extrañada. Generalmente los juicios a los bandidos se hacían en privado.

-¿A quién se supone que están enjuiciando?-

-Al capitán Ishida.- Davis dijo con una sonrisa realmente satisfactoria

-¿¡Estas bromeando! Pensé que Hiroaki Ishida había muerto hace años.

El nombre de Hiroaki Ishida era muy famoso en todo el Imperio, incluso en todo el mundo. Difundió terror por los mares, fue una pesadilla para los comerciantes y la naval. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como es que murió pero el legado que dejo paso a la historia.

-Estas en lo cierto. Pero es su hijo el que capturaron.- Davis dijo tranquilamente.- El bribón había dado muchos problemas estos últimos tiempos.

-Vaya no sabía que tenía un hijo. ¿Cómo se llama?- Kari pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo sé. Se ha reusado a decirlo tengo entendido.-

-Vaya.-

La joven pareja camino por los pasillos del edificio hasta que Davis la guio a una gran puerta subiendo unas escaleras.

-Es por acá.- Davis le dijo a Kari.

Al entrar por el salón Kari vio un pequeño balcón que miraba hacia un salón más grande en el piso de abajo. Ahí se encontraba un típico salón de corte. Observo varios hombres sentados en unas mesas altas con unas pelucas ridículas. Supuso de inmediato que eran los jueces. Noto que entre los que estaban en un costado de ese salón se encontraba su hermano. Al parecer parecía muy nervioso.

La multitud compartía murmullos y entablaba conversaciones en voz baja.

-Vaya parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.- Davis parecía bastante satisfecho.

-Muchas gracias Davis.- Kari le regalo una sonrisa de lo más sincera. Davis volvió a ponerse completamente rojo y solamente acomodo a la castaña en un asiento y luego se sentó a un lado de ella completamente nervioso. A Kari le pareció adorable eso y simplemente soltó una risilla. Por cierto como capturaron al capitán Ishida.

-Lo capturaron mientras trataba de saquear un barco del imperio. El idiota no sabía que se preparaba una emboscada contra él. Davis se mostraba satisfecho.- Teníamos un espía entre sus agentes de confianza.

Unos fuertes golpes se escucharon desde el estrado. Uno de los jueces aporreaba un partillo para llamar la atención. Al parecer los jueces querían empezar todo esto.

El juez que estaba en el centro se paró y se dirigió hacia el público que se encontraba ahí

-Mis queridos compatriotas, nos reunimos acá para ser testigos de un juicio de suma importancia para nuestra amada patria. El individuo en cuestión ha sido acusado de los crimines más antiguos y barbáricos. Barcos del imperio han sido hundidos en por su mano, otros han sido saqueados. Pero como bien saben somos un pueblo justo y todos merecen una oportunidad para defenderse.- El juez decía. Kari trato de no vomitar ante el discurso. Si bien aquel pirata puede ser culpable de lo que lo condenan no le cabe duda que uno que otro militar en la naval bien podría caerle ser juzgado. Esa idea luego le dio cierta tristeza pensando en su hermano.- Sin más preámbulo les presento al capitán Ishida. Hijo del infame asesino Hiroaki Ishida.

Las puertas que estaban al final del pasillo que conducía al estrado se abrieron. Un joven con las muñecas atrapadas por unas cadenas de metal se dirigía al estrado. Kari no alcanzo a verlo bien pues habían unos soldados escoltándolo por lo que le bloqueaba un poco la vista. Pero cuando los soldados se acomodaron a un costado y el joven estaba de frente al estrado Kari pudo observarlo de frente. El corazón de Kari se detuvo por lo que pareció una eternidad. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. No había duda. Ese pelo rubio, esos ojos azules, su misma cara…

-Capitán Ishi…- El juez hablo pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por el acusado.

-Por favor use mi nombre completo.- Dijo el rubio con una confianza y una sonrisa arrogante.- Me llamo Yamato Ishida.

(-)

Phew. He dejado muchísimos cabos sueltos… Tengo la intención de atarlos todos pero me tomara algunos capítulos. No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo para ustedes jajaja.

Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo por que no sabía cómo mantener el misterio. Espero que al final no me salga el tiro por la culata como decimos en mi pueblo.

Los siguientes 2 o 3 capítulos tendrán mucha más acción (después de todo es una historia de piratas) y probablemente más cortos. Además en esos capítulos darán final al preámbulo. Les prometo que haré todo lo posible por escribirlos lo más pronto posible.

Como siempre agradezco cualquier review que me dejen y cualquier duda intentare contestársela.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo


	4. Asalto en el muelle

Bueno acá les dejo un capitulo con un poco más de acción. Le agradezco a todos aquellos/as que me dejaron un review. Sus comentarios me provocan más ganas de continuar este fic.

Como saben Digimon no me pertenece pero disfruto tomar prestado por un momento a sus personajes

Asalto en el Muelle.

* * *

La noche Anterior…

Las calles en los distritos de los muelles parecían más calmadas en al caer la noche. Los guardias empezaron a patrullar la zona esperando controlar la ola de disturbios que se han azotado durante estos tiempos. La guerra había atraído a la gente equivocada. Pero al parecer esto no parecía preocupar a un tercio de jóvenes que caminaban tranquilamente por las calles como si estuvieran en su barrio. Los jóvenes del Reino del Manto parecían más calmados de lo normal para el plan que tenían en mente. Carles y el joven Ishida hablaban mientras que Thomas se mantenía al margen de la conversación. Nunca fue un admirador de las historias de conquista de Casanova. Para desfortunio de el si lo eran la gran mayoría de la tripulación.

-Así que Casanova… ¿Qué lograste con esa chica?- Carles pregunto curioso.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?- El rubio se hacia el desinteresado.

-Vamos, escúpalo capitán, esa chica se veía realmente linda.

-¿Si lo era verdad?- Casanova dijo dibujando una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro.

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Pero bueno, la verdad no tenía muchas oportunidades con ella.- Ishida contestaba bastante tranquilo. Thomas mostro un poco interés en la conversación. La humildad no era una virtud del joven capitán.

-¿Bromeas? ¿El legendario Casanova tiene una presa que no pueda conquistar?-

Ishida simplemente se rio ante la exageración de su joven amigo, aunque no le sorprendía. La verdad él tenía cierta reputación de llevarse a la cama a casi cualquier chica en la que posa el ojo.

-Hay infinidad de mujeres que no dormirían conmigo.- El rubio decía mientras reía.- El secreto de mi éxito es distinguir quienes son aquellas mujeres.

-Pues a mí me parecía bastante interesada en ti.-

-Acababa de salvarla de un salvaje. Me sorprendería si se hubiera comportado de una forma indiferente.- Casanova dijo y luego continuo.- Pero estamos en el Gran Imperio. La cordialidad es más difícil de encontrar que un esgrimista decente.- Carles rio un poco

-Aun así capitán. Bien pudo usar eso a su favor.-

-No lo creo. Cuando tenía bajo mí merced a esa escoria la pobre parecía tan asustada como aquella sabandija.- Casanova volvió a reír

-Tengo que admitir que esa mirada me saco un escalofrió capitán. Y eso que no era mi cuello el que se encontraba bajo su sable.- Dijo Carles

La sonrisa del rubio se desapareció. Odiaba ser visto en esa posición. Pero odiaba aún más ver a imbéciles como aquel tipo aprovechando de gente más débil. Si hubiera llegado unos segundos más tardes y hubiera alcanzado a golpear a la chica o al niño no se hubiera mantenido tan tranquilo.

-Tengo muy poca paciencia con individuos como el.-

-Sigo pensando que tenía muchas oportunidades con aquella chica.-

-Si estuviera en cualquier otra nación podría ser el caso, acá no es tan simple.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere capitán?

-Chicas como ellas no entran a la cama con un par de halagos y una sonrisa seductora. Aunque debo de admitir por la forma en cómo se sonrojo que no era inmune a eso.- La sonrisa de Ishida regreso con esa afirmación.

-Así que le tomaría un par de días de cortejo, ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-No es tan sencillo Carles. Incluso aunque me haga el propósito que la verdad no tenemos el tiempo era más que obvio que aquella chica era de la nobleza del imperio. Esas chicas protegen su virginidad más que cualquier otra cosa.-

-No entiendo por qué.-

-La nobleza del imperio son un conjunto de sanguijuelas sedientas de poder. Y la mejor manera de combinar el poder entre dos familias es mediante el matrimonio. Los matrimonios arreglados son muy comunes en el Imperio. Además los nobles del Imperio son unos mojigatos puristas, una mujer que no es virgen antes del matrimonio acá es muy mal vista. Es un poco trágico medir el valor de una mujer de esa forma. Pero que podemos esperar del Imperio.- Termino Casanova.

-Cielos… A lo mejor tu hermano sería una mejor opción para ella.

El capitán Ishida no pudo evitar soltase a reír. Incluso Thomas se rio un poco.

-Lo de mi hermano no es tan malo y es un poco más complicado que eso, pero puedes tener un poco de razón.- El rubio dijo recuperando la compostura.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto de eso capitán?-

Thomas miro a Casanova, este puso una mueca de incomodidad. Pensó en intervenir en la conversación pero el capitán respondió rápidamente.

-Un buen pirata sabe todo sobre la ciudad que piensa saquear. Además, Phoenix… si en vez de emborracharte con el resto de la tripulación leyeras un poco sabrías muchas cosas sobre el mundo.-

Carles puso una cara de disgusto, la lectura como a la gran mayoría de la tripulación no era uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

-Pero por lo visto parece demasiado trabajo para una noche.-

-Lo es.- Dijo Ishida sin mucho interés en seguir con la conversación.

Thomas había estado escuchando toda la conversación y se mantuvo al margen, pero había algo que no le quedaba muy claro en todo esto. Si bien no era tan extraño que alguna chica se resistiera al encanto de su amigo el no solía rendirse tan fácilmente. Y por lo que vio al parecer no lo intento demasiado.

El joven trio siguió caminando por las calles hasta llegar a un establecimiento en unas condiciones bastante buenas para la zona donde se encontraba. Salía música a un volumen bastante alto y al parecer había una especie de fiesta en ella. En la entrada aparecía el nombre del lugar que decía "La casa de las musas". Carles al ver el establecimiento se metió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

-Te conozco desde hace años. Y si bien la lección de sociología del Imperio es cierto, lo que le dijiste a Carles es pura basura. Tú no ignoras una oportunidad con una chica como esa con tanta facilidad.- Thomas dijo de repente

El rubio miro con cierta sorpresa a su amigo, el no solía meterse mucho en ese asunto de su vida, aunque ciertamente tenía razón. A él le encantaban los desafíos, y mucho más si es contra alguien del Imperio. A decir verdad él tampoco estaba tan seguro de por qué no intento algo más con esa chica. No podía negar lo hermosa que era.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Probablemente la seriedad de nuestra misión finalmente me alcanzo.-

-Y yo soy más preciso para ubicarnos que un Sextante. Hay algo con esa chica que te llamo la atención.

Ishida sabía que Thomas no iba a dejar pasar esto tan fácilmente.

-No era ninguna tonta.-

-¿Y qué? No eres realmente muy quisquilloso a la hora de seducir a las mujeres.-

-No, me refiero a que era demasiado inteligente para la tontería que cometió.-

Thomas no parecía entender, por lo cual su amigo continúo

-Esa chica tenía toda la pinta de ser de la nobleza del imperio y caminaba por una de las zonas más peligrosas de la capital, no solo eso, se enfrentó a un tipo que fácilmente podría someterla sin mucho esfuerzo y de hecho lo hizo. Y a pesar de eso hubieras visto la bofetada que le acomodo al tipo, estaba completamente rodeada y aun así ataco, hay que ser muy tonta para actuar como ella actuó...-

Thomas estaba empezando a entender. Había dos tipos de mujeres a las que el joven capitán no se acercaba, las chicas de sus amigos y las chicas que le agradaban más de lo normal.

-Por lo visto es inmune al miedo como tu.-

-Esa es la cosa, desde el primer momento se veía con miedo en los ojos, aun así actuó y se mantuvo firme cuando vio como maltrataba a ese pequeño.- El capitán suspiro.- No era ninguna tonta. Sabía que estaba en problemas. No carecía de miedo, actuó a pesar de este.

-Bastante valiente para una imperialista.-

-Bastante tonta.- Le corrigió el rubio

Thomas miraba con atención a su amigo. No era la primera chica que le llamara la atención al capitán Ishida, pero ninguna antes lo había hecho pensar tanto. Generalmente antes de que llegara a más de cualquier tipo de atracción física su joven amigo se alejaba de inmediato

-¿Sabes? No es tan malo enamorarse

Ishida lo vio algo confundido y luego se soltó a reír. Thomas no lo tomo con mucha gracia

- La conocí por como 3 minutos antes de que interrumpieran.-

-No me refiero precisamente a ella, hay muchos peces en el mar. Tal vez una novia no te caería tan mal Casanova.

-¿Desde cuando eres un romántico?- Ishida le pregunto sorprendido y todavía riéndose.

Thomas simplemente le sonrió y se sacó un relicario que se ocultaba bajo su camisa. El capitán Ishida sabía que tenía la foto de Penélope y ella se lo había regalado antes de que salieran en uno de sus viajes.

-No me hagas vomitar Caireles…- Dijo el rubio con cierto disgusto

Ahora le toco reír a Thomas.

-Amar a una mujer no te va a matar.- Thomas dijo algo divertido, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer sentir incomodo a el capitán. Ishida lo vio con cierta seriedad y suspirando termino la conversación.

-Dile eso a mi padre.- El rubio dijo y luego entro al establecimiento sin darle oportunidad a Thomas de responderle algo. Pero no hacía falta. Thomas quedo completamente callado.

* * *

La "Casa de las musas" era un establecimiento de muy dudosa legalidad. Se rumora por los lugares que si un marinero se sentía muy solitario podría encontrar a mujeres dispuestas a darles compañía. Si bien este tipo de actividades estaba completamente prohibida en el imperio la corrupción de este le permitía mantenerse abierto con ciertas cuotas que podían pagar con facilidad. El Lugar en si parecía una cantina enorme con un salón de baile en medio. Había un grupo de músicos tocando en una esquina. Varios marineros parecían estar haciendo un alboroto cantando canciones del sur de los mares, otros parecían estar hablando con las mujeres que se encontraban en las barras. Thomas noto que faltaban algunos de sus compañeros por lo que supuso que estaban en los cuartos privados.

El imperio lo ignoraba pero la casa de las musas era el lugar donde siempre que necesitaba los piratas del manto se reunían. No tenía nada especial con otros lugares por lo cual nunca sospechaban del lugar.

-Parece que nuestros camaradas se están divirtiendo.- Dijo con su tradicional sonrisa Casanova.

-¿Estos idiotas no tienen idea de lo que es una misión sigilosa?- Thomas estaba bastante frustrado con lo que veían sus ojos.

-Relájate ha sido un largo viaje, los hombres tienen derecho a un poco de recreación.

-Pero…-

-Somos ciudadanos del manto no imperialistas.- Dijo riéndose el capitán.

Thomas solo suspiro, la verdad desearía que su capitán se tomara más en serio todo esto.

-Bien sabes que si algo sale mal en todo esto podría ser nuestra última misión.- Dijo de repente el rubio capitán.- Déjalos disfrutarlo.- Thomas solo suspiro y asentó.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

-Tú también la tienes.- Dijo Ishida de inmediato. Esto sorprendió a Thomas.- Reúne a los hombres haremos el plan para esta noche. Hoy recapturamos al Lobo Solitario.-

-¿Hoy?-

-No podemos perder más tiempo. Realmente no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos.

-Entendido capitán.-

Casanova se sorprendió de lo que dijo Thomas. O más bien como lo dijo.

-Es la primera vez que me dices capitán sin algún tipo de recriminación.- El rubio dijo un poco divertido

-Es la primera vez que actúas como uno.- Thomas le contesto y se retiró sin nada más que agregar.

Casanova sonrió y se relajó contra una pared cruzando los brazos, no lo quería aceptar pero estaba algo preocupado. Si bien tenían un plan nada tenían garantizado. Si no funciona podría perder varios amigos y tal vez algo más importantes. Se dejó llevar por la música que sonaba en el ambiente y la sonrisa regreso a su rostro al ver como Thomas peleaba con sus camaradas que estaban bailando y cantando con el ritmo. Son pocas las veces en las que puede verlos sin preocupaciones y libres de la disciplina a que los somete durante sus viajes. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones y por un segundo una chica cruzo por sus pensamientos. Recordó de repente su cabello corto y castaño. Su rostro inocente que cambiaba a una mirada desafiante. Sin permitir que su cabeza tomara algún otro rumbo abrió los ojos y finalmente dijo casi murmurando.

-Una chica realmente tonta…- Dicho esto recupero la compostura y se dirigió a donde estaban sus camaradas

* * *

La música y el ambiente festivo de la casa de las musas habían sido apagados. En la mesa principal los hombres de mayor confianza del capitán Ishida se encontraban discutiendo los planes que tenían para esta noche. Cierto ambiente incomodo de seriedad rondaba entre la tripulación. Todos estaban conscientes de la seriedad que ahora tenían tomar ahora. Las bromas contra Thomas y la actitud despreocupada del capitán eran cosa del pasado. Había mucho que perder esta noche y gran parte del éxito de la misión dependía de la precisión y coordinación entre los individuos

-Muy bien Lisandro llévate a Carles y a Dante contigo. Tu eres el más capaz usando los explosivos y conoces la carga necesaria para incendiar el edificio. Recuerda, es necesario que no lo hagan volar, necesitamos que sarda para que los soldados se distraigan por un tiempo. Primero empiecen con una pequeña carga para llamar la atención. En cuanto vengan los soldados a checar cual es el alboroto detonen la segunda carga. Después de eso escapen y alcáncenos en la entrada del muelle, ahí nos reuniremos para la siguiente parte de la misión.- El rubio dice calmadamente y procurando ser lo más claro posible

-Entendido capitán.- Decía un joven de pelo largo y enredado. Era de los mayores de los presentes.- La escoria del Imperio no sabrán ni lo que les paso.

-Thomas, a mi señal tú te llevaras a la mayor parte de la tripulación directo hacia el Lobo. Suban lo más pronto posible al navío y hagan los preparativos para poder salir del muelle lo más rápido que puedan. Preparen el puente para que los demás puedan abordar el barco sin pensarlo dos veces. Una vez que todos estén adentro vayan hacia el este hasta salir de la capital. Nos reuniéremos en el punto de reunión por las planicies del continente…- El capitán decía seriamente viendo a su amigo.

-Sigo pensando que sería de más utilidad contigo, necesitas los mejores hombres para…- Thomas decía pero fue interrumpido

-No existe hombre más capaz para dirigir a nuestros hombres. Tal vez no lo parezca pero todos te respetan y confían en ti amigo. Te llevaría conmigo pero si algo sale mal ese barco es la única esperanza de nuestra gente.- Ishida le decía con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero…- Thomas iba a decir algo pero luego se detuvo.- Entendido señor.

-Perfecto. Nos separaremos en dos grupos en el muelle, Thomas llévate treinta hombres para los preparativos del barco y yo me llevare a veinte para tratar de contener a los soldados que se queden o traten de atacarnos, cuando todo esté listo mándanos una señal y así los que queden abordaran el barco. Yo huiré al centro del distrito para reunirnos con los hombres que queden. Ya ahí pensare en el siguiente paso. Thomas, si en dos días no nos vemos en el punto de reunión, abandona el continente y dirígete hacia el archipiélago. Sin pensarlo dos veces.- Con esto termino el capitán Ishida viendo duramente a su amigo. Este simplemente asentó sin decir nada más.- Y deja a alguien encargado del rumbo del barco, no quiero que les tome cuatro años llegar al archipiélago.

Todos en la mesa empezaron a reír excepto Thomas.

-Muy bien. Empecemos el show.- Casanova dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hoy será una noche ajetreada.

* * *

La noche ya empezaba a caer en la capital. El este de los muelles parecía extrañamente tranquilo. Tres individuos caminaban sigilosamente por las calles de los muelles, Carles los guiaba a su objetivo. Llegaron hasta unos edificios abandonados.

-Esperen un momento.- Carles se detuvo de inmediato.- Ahí hay algunos soldados.

Los dos piratas que seguían a Carles levantaron la vista y vieron a dos soldados resguardando la zona despreocupadamente. Al parecer estaban hablando

-De acuerdo, tratemos de escabullirnos detrás de ellos.- Dijo Lisandro sacando una cachiporra, Carles hizo lo mismo.

Dante, Carles y Lisandro caminaban tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y lograron escabullirse detrás de los soldados.

-No podremos maniobrar si están ellos por acá, sígueme Carles.- Lisandro le indico al peli rojo.

Los dos se acercaron lo suficiente a los soldados sin que ellos se percataran y sin pensarlo dos veces golpearon a ambos con sus cachiporras noqueándolos de inmediato.

¡Dante, trae unas sogas!- Lisandro ordeno al otro chico que estaba con ellos y saco de la mochila que traía unas sogas.

Amarraron a ambos soldados en un callejón escondido de las calles y les taparon la boca con unas telas para evitar que puedan decir algo o llamar la atención.

-Esto es muy raro…- Dijo Carles y sus dos amigos le pusieron atención.- Cuando estuve investigando la zona habían muchos más soldados. Esto es demasiado fácil.

Lisandro se puso a pensar por un momento y finalmente dijo.

-A mí también se me hace raro pero no podemos detenernos ahorra. No tenemos más tiempo para realizar este plan, tendremos que arriesgarnos a que todo salga bien.- Lisandro dijo firmemente. Carles solo le asentó.

Ya dentro de los edificios Lisandro se puso a analizar el edificio. Analizo los espacios y lo que habia dentro de este para poder facilitar su trabajo. Finalmente le ordeno a Carles y Dante acomodar los explosivos en lugares apartados entre ellos.

-No podemos detonar todos los explosivos al mismo tiempo pues podríamos demoler el edificio y no distraerá a la milicia por mucho tiempo. Incendiaremos primero el edificio y luego detonaremos los explosivos para que mantenga distraídos a los soldados.- Lisandro le explicaba la logística del plan. Dante y Carles asintieron en señal de que entendieran el plan.

Lisandro saco una lámpara de alcohol y la estrello cerca de los detonadores y un montón de maderas casi podridas. Encendió un cerillo y la aventó hacia donde estaban los escombros.

-Corran.- Lisandro dijo tajantemente

Los tres camaradas alcanzaron a salir del edificio y luego de unos minutos se escuchó una gran explosión. El edificio empezó a emanar humo por una de sus ventanas. Y después de algunos varios militares llegaron para poder saber que era todo ese escándalo y de inmediato pidieron refuerzos para controlar el incendio.

-Vámonos al punto de reunión.- Lisandro dijo y mientras los tres piratas corrían se alcanzó a escuchar una segunda explosión.

* * *

-Esto es demasiado raro.- El capitán Ishida dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Thomas pregunto.

-¿No lo notas? ¿Dónde están todos la milicia que vimos hoy?-

Thomas no lo había notado pero tenía razón, hace algunas horas había notado con Carles una gran cantidad de soldados por los muelles, ahora habrá contado unos 50 por toda la zona. Era realmente sospechoso.

-¿Qué crees que signifique?-

El capitán pensó por un momento pero no podía llegar una conclusión. No cree que sea una emboscada porque si hubiera alguien consiente de su plan los hubieran atrapado en la casa de las musas. Pero tampoco es común del imperio dejar desprotegido los navíos más importantes del ejército sin una buena razón.

-Esto no puede ser así de fácil.-

-¿Cancelamos la misión?-

-No, ya es demasiado tarde, no habrá otra oportunidad como esta. Reúne a los hombres.

-De acuerdo.- Thomas dijo y se retiró.

Los hombres se escondieron por los edificios que estaban con vista a los muelles esperando la señal que les indicara Thomas. Pasaron así los minutos escondidos esperando el momento justo para actuar.

-¿Por cierto, cuando sabremos cuando atacar?- Pregunto Thomas

-Cuando nos den la señal.- respondió tranquilo el rubio.

-¿Cuál es la señal?-

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo.-

-Me sentiría más cómodo si la supiera…-

-No seas tan desesperado.-

-Tenemos que estar preparados.- Decía Thomas un poco exasperado

-¿Preparados para qué?-

-Casanova…- Thomas estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

-Caireles…- El capitán le respondió con el mismo tono pero con una sonrisa.

-Empiezo a sospechar que lo haces apropósito.-

-Si apenas lo sospechas entonces me preocupo por tus habilidades deductivas.-

-Te mataría deci...- Thomas empezó pero fue interrumpido por el capitán.

-Por cierto ¿Mandaste a los siete hombres al punto de reunión?- Pregunto el rubio

-Claro que si, al menos uno de nosotros si se toma en serio todo esto.- Contesto ya algo molesto Thomas.

El rubio se rio un poco ante la desesperación de su amigo.

-Perfecto.

Thomas veía fríamente a Casanova esperando una respuesta.

-Cuanto tiempo va a pasar antes de que me digas cual es la señal.

-De acuerdo, ¿Ves los edificios que vamos a incendiar?

Thomas volteo a ver hacia donde estaban esos edificios y veía que humo salía del edificio. Los soldados que estaban por la zona se percataron de eso

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahí?- Una voz a lo lejos se escuchó. Definitivamente era de uno de los militares.- Ustedes vayan a investigar que pasa ahí- Le ordeno a un grupo de la milicia.

-¿Esa es la señal?- Thomas pregunto algo satisfecho

-Por supuesto que no, ¿qué clase de señal es esa? –Contesto con una cara ofendida Ishida.- ¿Humo? ¿Que acaso estamos en el siglo XII? Nuestra señal será mejor que una simple cortina de humo.

-¿Bueno entonces cual es la maldita señal?

-¿De verdad quieres saber cuál es la maldita seña?-

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡DIME CUAL ES LA MALDITA SE…!- Thomas ya había perdido la paciencia pero una explosión interrumpió sus gritos.

-¿Pero qué carajos sucede ahí? Rápido, vamos hacia el edificio. Ustedes quédense aquí.- El que parecía era el teniente le ordenó a sus hombres y fueron corriendo hacia donde se originó la explosión.

-Esa es la señal.- el rubio dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha

-Es una buena señal.- Thomas le respondió atónito.

Para este punto ya solo quedaban unos veinte hombres resguardando los muelles y por lo que se veían estaban bastante nerviosos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡VAMOS!- Thomas grito hacia sus camaradas y una gran cantidad de marineros fueron corriendo hacia donde estaban los últimos hombres que resguardaban los muelles

Los soldados que se quedaron completamente sorprendidos. No se esperaban un ataque y tardaron un segundo en reaccionar. Un segundo que costo oro para poder defenderse. Los hombres del capitán Ishida los vencieron sin mucha dificultad incapacitándolos fácilmente. Por lo que se vio estaba mucho mejor preparados para la batalla que la milicia que se quedó ahí.

Ya después de vencerlos amarraron las manos a todos los hombres noqueados. Esa era la señal para que el capitán Ishida y sus hombres fueran hacia los muelles.

-¿Hubo alguna baja?- Ishida le pregunto

-Ni siquiera un rasguño de ninguno de nuestros hombres.- Thomas contesto algo revolucionado.

-¿Y los de ellos?-

-No hubo necesidad por lo visto, no se pudieron ni siquiera defender. Tenía razón capitán la milicia del Imperio da lástima.-

-Generalmente los mejores hombres se van a la naval.- Suspiro tranquilo el capitán.- De acuerdo suban a la bestia, yo me quedare con los veinte hombre que acordamos para poder darles el tiempo para poder sacar el barco de aquí.-

-De acuerdo capitán.-

Thomas y sus hombres rápidamente se dirigieron al Lobo Solitario, Thomas fue el primero en abordar y rápidamente bajo las escaleras para facilitar el abordaje de los hombres.

Ishida y sus hombres se mantuvieron en línea pues por el horizonte veían como algunos soldados se acercaban, no eran una cantidad considerable pero tenían que estar preparados.

-Alto en el nombre del imperio.- Un hombre exclamo.- Ríndanse y bajen sus armas ahora y sus vidas serán perdonadas.

El rubio simplemente se rio.

-¿Por qué no vienen a buscarlas?-

Los soldados corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la línea formada por los hombres del capitán Ishida. Estos fácilmente lograron bloquear los ataques con sus sables. Los piratas parecían mejor entrenados en el arte de la espada y lograron sacar de combate a varios. Eran fácilmente vencidos y los militares se percataron de esto.

La pelea se mantenía el capitán Ishida no necesitaba ni siquiera derramar sangre, podía desarmar a varios hombres a la vez sin mucho esfuerzo. Era obvio que el rubio es un duelista con los sables muy capaz para su edad. La pelea se mantenía entre los hombres y los piratas iban ganando.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó entre la batalla y al capitán se percató de este, le pertenecía a uno de sus hombres. Al parecer fue desarma dado por un militar. Este parecía mayor que todos los demás así que supuso que era el hombre de más experiencia. Su compatriota estaba en el suelo con una herida en la pierna y el militar estaba a punto de terminar con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue en su auxilio.

-Maldita sabandija. Te llevare al infierno.- Decía el militar mientras levantaba su sable y ataco al hombre en el suelo. La herida hubiera sido fatal si el capitán Ishida no hubiera actuado a tiempo y bloqueado el ataque de su nuevo oponente.

El hombre se sorprendió por un momento pero de inmediato se puso en guardia. Por su posición era más que obvio que el sí tenía una mejor preparación para este tipo de situaciones. El rubio se tendrá que tomar en serio este duelo.

El hombre ataco al capitán pero este se defendía de una gran forma, bloqueaba todos sus ataques y siempre que dejaba una apertura golpeaba al militar con su mano libre. El militar parecía desesperarse pues era más que obvio que estaba siendo vencido.

-Te recomiendo que escapes ahora.- Dijo con confianza el rubio.

-¡Prefiero morir antes de rendirme ante una escoria como tú!-

-Como tú quieras.- El rubio le contesto.

El hombre volvió a cargar contra el capitán. Y este de nuevo bloqueaba sus ataques pero estabas contraatacaba y en una distracción del militar el rubio logra herir la pierna del militar con el sable. El hombre suelta su arma un grito de dolor y cae derrotado en el suelo. Casanova de una patada noquea al hombre para sacarlo completamente de combate.

Finalmente la batalla parece ser disipada y una gran cantidad de sus compatriotas se encuentran sin ninguna herida. Los demás tienen heridas poco profundas o sin importancia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- El capitán le pregunto a su compatriota que estaba en el suelo.

-Si capitán, estaré bien.-

-No me arriesgare. Ve de inmediato al barco y pide atención contra esa herida. ¡Lucas! ¡Ayuda a este hombre a abordar!- Le grito el rubio a uno de sus captases.

-Entendido señor.- Le respondió uno de sus hombres.

-Gracias señor.

-No lo menciones.

El rubio se mostraba satisfecho como estaba resultado su plan, había pocas bajas por ambos lados y todo parecía fluir con tranquilidad. Pero si bien estaba satisfecho no estaba confiado. Todo parecía estar fluyendo de una forma demasiado natural. No podía tener tanta suerte puesto que pocos hombres estaban resguardando los muelles. No había ni la mitad de hombres que habían contado temprano. Y los que estaban no parecían los hombres más capaces.

-Señor parece que no vienen más hombres.- Le decía uno de los hombres a su capitán

-Manténganse alertas.- Dijo el rubio

-¡Casanova ya estamos listos para zarpar!- Un grito se escuchó que provenía del Lobo Solitario que le pertenecía a Thomas.-

El rubio sonrió tranquilamente por primera vez en un buen rato.

-¡Todos suban al bote, yo luego los alcanzare!- Grito el joven rubio y todos sus hombres le hicieron caso.

El rubio corrió hacia los callejones de los muelles para esconderse y vio como sus hombres terminaron de abordar al barco. Vio como varios militares se percataron del movimiento que estaba realizando el barco y fueron corriendo hacia los muelles. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus hombres ya habían abordado a la bestia y estos habían cortado las cuerdas que la ataban. Las velas estaban desplegadas a máximo y se notaba como el barco se iba alejando fuera del alcance de lo cualquier imperialista. Poco a poco el barco se iba alejando de las aguas del muelle principal de la capital. Los militares ayudaban a los hombres que habían quedado fuera de combate y habían quedado heridos durante la confrontación. Se escuchaban maldiciones y lamentos. La noche estaba perdida para ellos.

El capitán Ishida sonrió satisfecho. Las dudas y sus sospechas sobre la poca seguridad que hubo esta noche fueron despejadas. Viendo lo bien que había salido todo el plan decidió creer que la suerte le sonrió a él.

"Ahora tengo que ir en busca de la mejor esperanza del Reino del manto". Con este pensamiento el capitán Ishida se retiró victorioso del lugar, si este plan dio resultado, en esta noche todo iba a ser posible.

* * *

Mientras la noche ya caía sobre la capital un joven se movía tranquilo sobre las calles del distrito. Con un aire de confianza se daba el lujo de recordar todo lo que había sucedido mientras se dirigía al punto de reunión a unas cuadras de la casa de las musas. Al parecer este día le había traído gratas sorpresas y no es por el éxito de la misión. Tal vez era el sabor de victoria o la confianza que un plan exitoso había traído pero se dio la oportunidad de recordar aquella chica de la tarde. Sabía que lo que hacía no le podía traer nada bueno. Si una chica se quedaba en su cabeza por más tiempo del que estaba cómodo aceptar haría hasta lo imposible por sacársela de la cabeza. Pero hoy decidió ignorar a su mejor juicio. No era solamente la belleza de la chica lo que se mantenía en la cabeza del rubio. Durante su vida se ha encontrado con mujeres de una belleza comparable con la de ella que se habían cruzado en su cama, pero ninguna de ellas se había mantenido por más tiempo del que el rubio había permitido. Había algo especial en aquella chica que no podía identificar. Estos pensamientos empezaron a incomodarlo, no soportaba caer en lo cursi y el rumbo que estaban tomando estos pensamientos estaba empezando a preocupar al joven capital.

"Esta ciudad está haciendo estragos mi cabeza". Se dijo así mismo rehusando a dar otra explicación.

Así pasaron algunas cuadras pero un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del capitán. Las preocupaciones y dudas regresaron al rubio. Esto no es así de fácil. Uno no entra y roba al imperio una carga tan importante como lo es ese barco sin bajas considerables. Nadie tiene tanta suerte. Por más que insulte al imperio y lo subestime dentro de sí mismo sabe que no es fácil derrotarlo, uno simplemente no engaña a la fuerza militar más poderosa así de fácil. La adrenalina de la misión había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba la lógica y la razón. Cualidades que el rubio había apartado esta noche. Una conclusión había llegado a su cabeza. Para bien o para mal alguien sabía que iban a asaltar el muelle.

La paz de los distritos transmitía un preocupante silencio. Cada paso hacia la casa de las musas se sentía más pesado. Puso una mano firme en su sable, cada vez faltaba poco para acercarse al lugar donde habían acordado reunirse.

Mientras se acercaba veía unas siluetas familiares, parecían estar ahí sus amigos, esto no le trajo nada de confianza, seguía avanzando poco a poco. Pasó a paso. Centímetro a centímetro hasta que sus sospechas se hicieron realidad.

Sus hombres más capaces se encontraban rodeados y desarmados, casi sometidos y apunto de armas de fuego por varios militares. Ahí veía al joven Carles con una mirada derrotada. Sus hombres tenían dolor en sus rostros, no había duda que pensaba que le habían fallado a su capitán. Nada le gustaría más al rubio que decirles que no se preocuparan por nada y que no podía sentirse más orgullo de ellos por su valor, y que fue su propia imprudencia por acabar con esto lo más pronto posible lo que los puso en esta situación.

-Capitán Ishida, es un placer que nos acompañe a esta hermosa velada.- Una voz familiar que se dirigía de uno de los hombres que habían sometido a sus amigos recorrió los odios del rubio.

-Una hermosa noche, de eso no hay duda.- Respondió con una sonrisa el rubio sin apartar su mano de su sable.

-Por favor, no es necesario que lleguemos a medidas tan extremas, porque no podemos resolver nuestras diferencias con una plática.-

El rubio trataba de analizar cada situación, cada oportunidad posible, giraba la vista de sus ojos en busca de alguna idea o salvación pero la esperanza se había perdido casi en su totalidad.

-No se preocupe por sus amigos en el barco, a ellos les espera una sorpresa muy agradable dentro del Lobo Solitario.- Dijo aquel hombre. Esta afirmación casi hace que el corazón del capitán se detuviera por completo.- Pero si copera creo que podemos llegar a un trato que nos deje a todos satisfechos.

El rubio no dijo nada. No tenía nada, no había planes maestros, acciones milagrosas que lo sacaran de este problema. No veía ninguna otra solución. Si por el fuera cargaría contra esas escorias y morirá orgulloso como un pirata, pero la vida de sus hombres estaba en juego. Y si había una posibilidad para que sus hombres salgan con vida la tomara aunque le cueste su orgullo. Después de pensarlo la mano que sostenía su sable perdió fuerza. El sonido del sable estrellado con el suelo retumbo por la calle. El hombre que lo había vencido simplemente sonrió.

-Me alegra que cooperara, pues vera, hay un juicio mañana al que me gustaría que atendiera.-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo como a mi escribirla

El próximo capítulo les despejara muchas dudas (si es que las tienen)

Hasta la próxima


	5. El juicio del capitán Ishida

Mil disculpas a los que esperaban esta historia. Realmente tenía en la mente la idea principal de este capítulo pero no sabía de qué forma podía abordarlo sin revelar demasiados detalles. No estoy completamente satisfecho de la forma en como revele parte de la trama, sin embargo creo que pude despejar algunas dudas y mantener nuevas incógnitas para mi historia.

Anaiza18.- Me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia, bueno tu duda será despejada en este capítulo, lamento la tardanza para actualizar.

Valechan92 .- Yes, it was kind of a narrative flashback of the events that occur the night before the trial. You will not have to wait anymore to know what happens in this trial.

IVYMON.- Que bueno que te gusto, espero que te guste este capítulo también.

Como saben agradezco infinitamente a los que se toman la molestia de darme un review y también a los que sigan esta historia.

Digimon no me pertenece como ustedes saben

Y ahora… la continuación de la historia.

* * *

**El juicio del capitán Ishida**

¿Hikari? ¿Estás bien? – Davis le dijo preocupado a su amiga, había pasado mucho tiempo con una cara de horror pegada en su rostro.-

-¿Ah? Discúlpame Davis pero es que…- Kari dijo algo insegura.- Juraría haberlo visto antes.-

-¿Bromeas? Creo que te equivocas, es imposible.- Dijo algo alarmado Davis.

-Bueno a él no… pero alguien muy parecido a él.- Kari respondió.

Si bien es cierto que eran los mismos ojos azules y profundos y el pelo rubio con prácticamente el mismo tono dorado, estos no pertenecían al chico que la salvo el día anterior. A menos de que hubieran pasado algunos años sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta entre ayer y hoy. Si bien no parecía tener la edad de un hombre de mayor edad que le cause inconvenientes al imperio, si era un poco mayor que el chico que la salvo del salvaje que la ataco y esa edad se podía percibir en el rostro de Yamato. Pero aunque no sean la misma persona el parecido era increíble. Bien podría ser su primo o incluso su hermano.

Davis le parecía sospechoso. Se preguntaba dónde podría haber visto a alguien parecido a Yamato Ishida. Esos rasgos no son muy comunes en el Imperio. A menos de que hubiera ido al extranjero, pero no recuerda que se lo hubiera mencionado su hermano Taichi o incluso ella.

-Curioso, no hay muchas personas con esos rasgos. ¿Dónde lo viste? – Pregunto Davis intrigado.

Kari pensó dos veces antes de responder. No veía conveniente contarle a Davis sobre el atractivo marinero que la salvo de un brabucón en los distritos del sur de la zona comercial. No veía conveniente hablarle de cualquier hombre pensándolo mejor.

-Un chico que conocí.- Kari dijo. -De hace mucho tiempo.- continuo Kari viendo un poco la molestia en el rostro de Davis. Él podía ser igual de celoso que su hermano, pero al menos de parte de su amigo le parecía un poco gracioso.

-¿Y quién es ese chico? a lo mejor lo conozco.- Davis pregunto sabiendo que no había forma de saber quién era. Pero por alguna razón quería saber todo sobre ese chico.

-Nadie importante.- Mintió Kari.- Alguien que probablemente no vuelva a ver.- Término con la verdad. Davis quedo satisfecho con la respuesta.

Kari se sintió aliviada evadiendo el tema. Aunque la verdad no quería hablar sobre su "ángel guardián", se decía que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, no podía ser tan difícil. Por lo pronto tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza. Su hermano ahora era su preocupación número uno y todo lo que pueda descubrir de este juicio puede ser determinante para saber por qué actúa de forma tan extraña.

(-)

-¿Yamato Ishida?- Pregunto uno de los jueces perplejo.

-Si quieren pueden decirme Matt si se les dificulta mucho mi nombre.- Dijo completamente confiado.-

Los jueces estaban impactados, habían intentado sacarle el nombre por días sin éxito usando técnicas que algunos no considerarían las más éticas del mundo. Jamás se imaginaron que su prisionero entregara su nombre sin tantas dificultas.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendidos? ¿No es lo que han estado tratando de sacarme estos días? Debo de aceptar que me halaga que el imperio usara métodos tan polémicos que van en contra de sus principios como golpear a un prisionero solamente para sacarle su nombre a un joven de 23 años.

Murmullos se escucharon entre las personas que se encontraban siendo testigos del juicio. Siempre se han presumido los códigos de honor en la naval del imperio. Golpear a un joven antes de un juicio justo para sacar información no parecía nada honorable. Hikari escuchaba con atención todo lo que sucedía. Si bien antes jamás hubiera creído que la naval se rebajara tanto después de lo que paso con su hermano siendo la persona más honorable que había conocido nada le sorprendería.

-Ese maldito mentiroso…- Davis le murmuro a Kari.- Tratar de incriminar al imperio con una mentira tan vil con tal de mostrarse como un mártir.- Kari simplemente mantenía la mirada fija en el juicio.

El juez principal aporreo su martillo para tranquilizar los murmullos.

-Capitán Ishida, no se toleraran calumnias al Imperio a esta corte. Mucho menos de un criminal.- Uno de los jueces dijo con cierta agresividad.

Matt sonrió y respondió.- Me tacha de criminal sin siquiera haber terminado el juicio. Esto le quita imparcialidad a este juicio ¿no creen? Me parece un poco injusto un juicio donde uno de los jueces ya me sentencio, si no me equivoco entre las leyes del imperio, si existe algún conflicto de interés entre acusado y juez se debería de anular el juicio- El rubio término satisfecho. La gente volvió a murmurar, el rubio tenía un punto valido.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir. No distorsiones mis palabras maldito malna…- El juez se detuvo al percatarse del error que iba a cometer. Miro hacia la audiencia y vio como algunos de los ahí presentes no parecían muy satisfechos con el inicio del juicio.

El juez en el centro parecía nervioso. Al parecer no se esperaba esta situación. No pensó que el rubio pudiera montar un embrollo como este. Lo subestimo, el joven pirata al parecer tiene el carisma y el temple para estas situaciones que su padre carecía. Hiroaki era conocido por ser extremadamente serio y cerrado. Hombre de pocas palabras. Tendrá que tomar esto muy en serio pensó.

-Lamento la situación que está aquí presente Capitán Ishida. Tiene razón. Juez Siddons me temo que tendrá que tranquilizarse podría parecer que hay un conflicto de intereses.

-Claro que hay un conflicto de intereses, ese maldito ha matado a muchos soldados, deberíamos de mandarlo directo a la horca.-

-Juez Siddons le tendré que pedir que se retire de este juicio.- Dijo el otro juez con pesadez..

El juez Siddons quedo en completo shock, no podía ser cierto lo que su superior estaba diciéndole. Jamás se había encontrado en esta situación.

-Juez Carter, tiene que ser una broma no pue…- El juez decía pero se detuvo al ver la mirada del juez principal. Entendió la situación y prosiguió.- Entiendo señor. Por la honorabilidad indudable de este juicio lo mejor será retirarme.- Decía casi escupiendo el juez. Se levanto y no sin antes dar una mirada asesina al rubio que no perdía su arrogante sonrisa y retirarse.

-En fin capitán Ishida supongo que podemos conti…- Carter hablo, el juez principal, pero la risa incontrolable de Yamato lo interrumpió.- Perdón capitán, ¿Pero que es tan gracioso?

-Increíble, había escuchado rumores pero no pensé que fuera así. Ustedes de verdad que hacen un espectáculo sus juicios. Debo admitir que solo lo hice para fastidiar al tipo, no pensé que se tomaran tan en serio todo este circo.-

El juez Carter se miraba con su compañero y dio una mirada pesada hacia el joven rubio.

-Le aseguro que tomamos muy en serio esta situación capitán, muy a pesar de su insistencia de pasar por encima de los procesos legales, es nuestra obligación hacer un juicio justo y de ser necesario aplicar una sanción por cualquier acto del que se le haga responsable.- El juez Carter decía inmutado. La gente al parecer parecía satisfecha con la postura del juez.

-Estoy seguro que será un juicio justo e imparcial.- Dijo Matt con sarcasmo.

Kari estaba algo sorprendida, gracias a su hermano le había tocado ver varios juicios y efectivamente, nunca le había tocado ver un juicio de esta manera. El hecho de que le permitieran a cualquier persona ver un juicio militar le parecía demasiado extraño. Y los juicios que le había tocado no eran tan imparciales como este parecía ser. A Kari no le gustaba pero a ella también le parecía un circo esto. Se preguntaba por qué darle tantas facilidades a este acusado.

-En fin, Yamato Ishida, se le acusa de la muerte y desaparición de más de mil seiscientos soldados y trescientos civiles del imperio, el saqueo de catorce barcos comerciantes, la destrucción de ocho navíos de línea imperial. También se le juzgara por actos de terrorismo y destrucción de propiedad del imperio en ocho comunidades rurales costeras. Tortura y violaciones ordenadas por usted en todos esos lugares, esto solamente en el último semestre. ¿Tiene algo que decir a su favor? – Finalizo el juez seriamente.

-Si…- Yamato dijo con la mirada cabizbaja.- Ha sido unos meses lentos y me he sentido mal.- Dijo con diversión el rubio como si todo esto fuera una broma.

Los testigos del juicio volvieron a murmurar y hablar entre ellos, Kari pudo leer el sarcasmo saliendo de la boca del acusado.

El juez Carter parecía satisfecho y continuo.

-¿Así que acepta todos los cargos?

-¿Qué acaso son idiotas? – Respondió el rubio con cierta burla.- Ni siquiera mi padre podría cometer todos esos actos en un año si así se lo propusiera. Me siento halagado que me consideren una amenaza de esa calibre pero ni en mi mejor año podría producir todo ese daño. Tendría que ser un almirante naval del Gran Imperio para cometer todos esos actos en tan poco tiempo.- Término con cierto rencor el rubio. A la gente no le pareció caer bien ese último enunciado.

Para sorpresa de Kari el juez pareció quedar satisfecho con la respuesta del rubio, pero este prosiguió.

-No tiene por que dirigirse con tanta hostilidad hacia esta corte o al pueblo y mucho menos a una institución tan noble como la fuerza naval del imperio, y los valores que esta representa, a la que usted ha atormentado. Le recuerdo que esta corte ha sido muy generosa con su caso, le recomiendo que demuestre un poco de agradecimiento.- Decía el juez y trato de ignorar la risa que mostro el rubio.-

-Entonces empecemos con este circo.- Yamato dijo con una calma impresionante.

Por lo que había visto Kari sabía que el capitán Ishida no era ningún idiota. El debía de saber que en el Imperio a los hombres que se les acusa con la mitad de crímenes que a él le culpan terminan en la horca, y aun así parecía calmado y despreocupado. Incluso había tenido la audacia de burlarse de sus verdugos y del pueblo que lo acusaba. No entendía como un hombre como él podía tener alguna relación con su hermano y la razón de su comportamiento. Lo único que veía era un pirata siendo acusado como sucede comúnmente, sin embargo, tenía un presentimiento que acá había algo bastante sospechoso. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su hermano que prácticamente paso desapercibido por toda la situación y noto cierta mirada melancólica y con cierto enojo.

(-)

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el juicio tomara un rumbo fijo. Los jueces dictaban los crímenes de los que era acusado Yamato Ishida.

-Para el crimen de saqueo de los barcos comerciantes se le acusa de robar mercancía y bienes con un valor de más de cincuenta mil doblones de oro en el último semestre. Básicamente señor Ishida se le acusa del mayor saque controlado en la historia de los mares…- El juez Carter le hace saber al rubio.

-Segundo más impresionante. Mi padre logro saquear doscientos cuarenta mil doblones de oro de valor solamente en navíos del imperio… ¿O eran trescientos mil? ¿Cuánto valía el buque "La ira de Dios"? .Ustedes saben… el barco que hace 25 años el Imperio decía que eran invencible y mi padre lo hundió en 4 horas de combate.- Ishida decía en tono de burla. El juez y los acompañantes no se mostraban nada contentos

Kari conocía la historia de la embarcación "la ira de Dios", como casi todo el imperio. Su hermano le conto que hace años se consideraba el navío de línea más poderoso de la flota imperial antes de que los actuales almirantes del imperio entraran en la guerra. Decía que era un barco impresionante y poderoso. Era el orgullo del Imperio y la promesa de la victoria de la gran guerra… Eso hasta que fuera hundido por una gran tormenta. Al menos eso era la versión que se había escuchado durante todos estos años.

-Es impresionante esa escoria.- Dijo indignado Davis a Kari.- Si no fuera porque ese barco fue hundido en esa tormenta la gran guerra hubiera durado menos de un año. Ahora quiere hacernos pensar que la basura de su padre fue responsable de eso.

-Capitán Ishida, si bien su padre fue un reconocido… capitán. El buque conocido como "La ira de Dios" desapareció durante un huracán hace ya varios años, realmente quiere hacernos pensar que Hiroaki Ishi…- Decía el juez Carter pero antes fue interrumpido por el capitán Ishida.

-Sabía que a mi padre le encantaba coleccionar las insignias reales de navíos de línea imperiales. Usted sabe que son ¿no? Aquellas placas doradas con el nombre forjado que tienen los capitanes de sus barcos comprobando que son los capitanes de una embarcación real.- Yamato explicaba

-No es necesario que nos de una explicación de cómo funcionan las cosas acá capitán Ishida. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?- Decia de nuevo el juez y nuevamente el capitán Ishida lo interrumpió.

-"Almirante Milton, capitán de la embarcación Ira de Dios".- El capitán Ishida leía un medallón de oro que había sacado de su ropa. Luego lo volteo y mostro a la corte el sello real del Imperio. Un silencio espeluznante se adueño de la corte.

-Cielos.- Kari se dijo a sí misma. Durante años la Ira de Dios había sido un símbolo del poder de la naval del Imperio. El navío que se decía indestructible hoy cae a manos de uno de los piratas mas infames de la historia. Cuando la gente se entere de esto habrá un gran alboroto.

-Ese miserable…- Davis decía con un semblante de ira en su rostro. Kari sabía que para él como para su hermano el legado de la naval del imperio es sagrado. Un trago así no será tan fácil de digerir. De inmediato volteo a ver a su hermano y este parecía extrañamente calmado

Los testigos empezaban a hablar de nuevo entre ellos mismos sorprendidos. Estas noticias daban de que hablar. Unos martillazos se escucharon de nuevo. El juez Carter trataba de llamar la atención. Su mirada estaba llena de ira, no era algo que quería que pasara en su corte.

-Por que se sorprenden todos, realmente creen que esta es la única información que su impecable imperio les guarda. Ustedes están tan llenos de propaganda que…- El rubio decía dirigiéndose a los testigos del juicio pero de nuevo los aporreos del martillo del juez lo silenciaron. El simplemente se dirigió al juez con una sonrisa de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura y se salió con la suya.

-Capitán Ishida está prohibido traer cualquier tipo de joyería o materiales valiosos al juicio.- El juez Carter hablo controlando su temperamento.

-Esta no pieza no es para presumir, es una pieza para mi defensa.- se defendió el rubio.

-Y que precisamente es lo que quiere demostrar.- Decía el juez perdiendo la paciencia.

Yamato de nuevo se dirigió al público que era testigo del juicio y respondió.

-Que no todo lo que les dice el Imperio es cierto. Hay cosas que les ocultan y que no quisiera que…- El rubio decía a un público atento pero también fue interrumpido

-El imperio no está en juicio capitán Ishida. Lo está usted y le repito que no permitiré que se burle de esta corte. Lo que hubiera pasado hace años no tiene nada que ver con lo que se le acusa a usted. Así que más vale que se comporte. Le recuerdo que es su cuello lo que está en juego acá.-

-¿Es acaso una amenaza honorable juez?-

- Es una advertencia.- Finalizo duramente el juez Carter esperando calmar la situación pero el daño ya estaba hecho la gente empezaba a murmurar entre ellos, el rubio parecía haber prendido alguna idea entre los testigos.- Alguacil retire ese objeto de la corte.

-¿Que acaso no lo puedo usar como defensa?- El rubio dijo con burla

-Suficiente capitán.- Dijo el juez mientras uno de los soldados le arrebato el medallón de las manos del capitán. Este se lo entrego a juez.

-Espero que no se pierda, odiaría que ese medallón desapareciera misteriosamente para seguir engañando a su pueblo.-

-Capitán Yamato Ishida, también se le acusa del genocidio de una gran cantidad de militares y civiles. ¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor?- El Juez Carter cambio el rumbo que el interrogatoria había tomado

-¿Tiene testigos que me puedan reconocer de esos crímenes? Según tengo entendido los cuentos que le dicen a sus inocentes soldados antes de meterlos en la cama son sobre el temible y malvado capitán Ishida que extermina a cualquier persona que se le presente sin importar nada. Como diablos podrían saber que yo cometí todos esos crímenes.- Sonreía Yamato mientras lo decía.

El juez Carter sonrió por primera vez en todo el juicio de una forma tan obvia, esto incomodo un poco a Yamato, no se podía imaginar que carta tenia bajo la manga.

-Vera capitán Ishida, nuestro testigo puede confirmar que usted es responsable de todos los crímenes a los que se le culpa, pues él estuvo presente en todos y cada uno de ellos.- Decia el juez Carter.

-¿Como puede ser posible eso?- Yamato se mostraba incomodo por primera vez en todo el juicio, no le gustaba hacia donde estaba se dirigía el juicio.

-Comodoro Yagami, podría hacernos el favor de pasar al estrado por favor.-

Kari observo como Tai salió del lugar donde pasaba desapercibido, y se dirigía lentamente hacia el frente del juicio para que todo mundo pudiera verlo parecía un poco nervioso. Incluso tropezó con el escolta que parecía ser el carcelero de Yamato, no parecía sentirse muy cómodo con la situación. Yamato rio ante la orden del juez.

-Vamos no pueden tienen que estar bromeando, un militar como testigo sabe que eso no es para nada imparcial, que tiene que decir que no podría decir otro…- Yamato decía confiado pero se detuvo en seco al ver el rostro del hermano de Kari.

La mirada de Yamato pasó de burla a horror. Kari se percató de esto y por alguna razón esto le incomodo. Parecía que veía un fantasma o algo peor. En sus ojos se podía notar la incredulidad y confusión. El estado en shock en el que se encontraba Yamato también le parecía incomodo. ¿Que tenía que ver aquel criminal con su hermano? Se preguntaba Kari.

La castaña trataba de leer los pensamientos de su hermano sin éxito. Este se mostraba indiferente y con una postura fría. No parecía ser su hermano, parecía un poco pensativo.

¿¡Ta… Ta… Tai!- Exclamo incrédulo el capitán Ishida.- ¿¡Qué demonios haces acá!

-Usted se dirigirá a mí como Comodoro Taichi Yagami.- Dijo con frialdad Tai

-¿Qué carajos estás diciendo idiota? ¿Esto acaso es una broma de mal gusto?- Decía perdiendo completamente la cordura el rubio.- Me debes la maldita vida ¿Y así me lo pagas?-

Tai hizo una ligera mueca de dolor de la cual Kari se percato pero este la hizo desaparecer de inmediato.

-No le debo absolutamente nada a un criminal como tu.- Dijo con cierto rencor Tai.

-Maldito canalla hijo de…- Yamato intento decir pero unos martilleos lo interrumpieron, pero se podía ver claramente que no podía contener su frustración, era la primera vez que había perdido su temple en el juicio.

-Capitán Ishida, aun se encuentra en presencia de la corte así que le pido que guarde la compostura y le permita al comodoro Yagami que haga su testimonio.- El juez Carter dijo con una obvia sonrisa en su rostro. Kari podía notar que la carta bajo la manga de los jueces había dado en el blanco.

El rubio parecía tener una batalla interna en la cabeza. Kari noto que realmente no esperaba ver a su hermano declara en su contra. Pero aun no sabía qué relación tenían los dos jóvenes en todo este asunto. Mientras trataba de analizar toda esta situación su concentración fue interrumpida por una risa contenido que provenía de su amigo.

-Al parecer el graciosito no se esperaba ese golpe, lo tienen justo donde querían.- Davis dijo con completa satisfacción.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Kari interesada, a lo mejor su amigo sabía algo que le podía ayudar a entender toda esta situación.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre como capturaron a Ishida?-

-Sí, me habías dicho que fue gracias a un esp…- Kari dijo pero de inmediato pudo unir las piezas de rompecabezas en su cabeza

Recordó que su hermano le había comentado que su última misión fue en archipiélago de cristal, también dijo que no podía perderse por nada este juicio por que por lo visto su testimonio es invaluable para este. Él era el espía que contribuyo a capturar a uno de los criminales del mar más buscados en los últimos años según lo que dijo Davis. Y lo que sucedió mientras estaba infiltrado debe de ser lo que lo cambio tanto. Toda esta cadena de pensamientos fue de nuevo interrumpida cuando su hermano se sentó en el estrado y el juez empezó a hablar.

-Muy bien Taichi Yagami, puede decirnos su cargo en la naval y la razón por la que se encuentra aca.-

-Por su puesto su excelencia. Mi cargo a partir de hoy es de primer comodoro del ejército real del Imperio, soporte de la tercera fuerza marítima de la brigada de control. He sido llamado a este juicio para atestiguar sobre los acontecimientos que se han librado en los últimos diez meses en los cuales me encontraba como informante del fugitivo capitán del buque conocido como "El lobo solitario".- Tai hablo sin parar un minuto con una frialdad digna de un militar. Parecía un reloj más que otra cosa al hablar.

Yamato lo veía un poco más tranquilo pero su ira podía sentirse por todo el salón de justicia. Si las miradas mataran Tai habría muerto en ese momento. Pero Kari pudo leer por primera vez la expresión del capitán Ishida. Más que irá por haber sido capturado por su hermano tenía una mirada que gritaba traición. Aquel rubio calmado y sarcástico que se presento en la sala de juicio se había ido. El imperio había logrado su cometido y se metió en la cabeza del pirata. Kari recordó una frase muy famosa. Nadie le roba o engaña al Imperio tan fácilmente.

-Muy bien comodoro, podría darnos un breve relato sobre los acontecimientos que pudo presenciar mientras estaba en la tripulación del acusado, el capitán Yamato Ishida.- El juez se dirigió a Tai. Este dio un breve suspiro y se tomo unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

-Hace alrededor de diez meses logre localizar a la tripulación del capitán Yamato, durante los meses siguientes trabaje duro para ganarme la confianza de este ultimo y su tripulación. Finalmente me aceptaron como un miembro de su tripulación.-

-¡Te aceptamos como un camarada maldito canalla!- Matt volvió a estallar y de nuevo fue silenciado por el juez.

-Silencio capitán Ishida, prosiga comodoro.- El juez Carter se dirigió de nuevo a Tai y este simplemente asentó para poder continuar.

-Durante meses fue testigo de la barbarie de los piratas del sur. Atacaban sin piedad a embarcaciones indefensas y atacaban sin advertencias a los navíos de la naval. No tenían piedad, y no tomaban prisioneros incluso cuando las embarcaciones se rendían abordaban los barcos para saquearlos y luego los hundían matando a todo el que estuviera adentro. Carecían de ética de honor y compasión. Tuve que cometer actos de barbarie para que no sospecharan mi posición. Finalmente después de haber visto demasiado y ser testigo de los actos más terribles que se podía cometer decidí que era suficiente y me contacte con mi superior para armar una emboscada.-

La gente empezó a murmurar entre ellos, era todo lo que necesitaban saber. Kari noto que la gente ya había dado su juicio. Uno de los más destacados cadetes de la marina había hablado y era más que obvia la culpa del capitán Ishida. Incluso ella también creía que merece un castigo ejemplar. Tales actos no podían salir impunes. Empezaba a entender el odio que había crecido en su hermano. Haber pasado tanto tiempo que personas con tan terribles intenciones y carentes de honor podía alterar a cualquiera. Se imagino todo lo que debió de haber presenciado. No creía que aun así semejante odio podía justificar el asesinato a sangre fría pero al menos entendía que los sentimientos de su hermano no eran malintencionados.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor y canalla Taichi!- El salón de justicia se quedo en completo silencio ante el grito desesperado del capitán.- ¡Te consideraba un hermano! ¡Todos confiamos en ti!- Kari podía notar el dolor que cargaba el capitán. Sea como sea se notaba que confiaba en su hermano. Kari vio a su hermano con una mirada fría sin sentimientos.- ¡Ricardo, Franco ellos dieron la vida por ti y por nosotros y asi les pagas, no tienes nada de honor!- continuaba el reclamo del rubio

Por un momento Tai parecía mostrar una mueca de incomodidad.

-Esos nombres no significan nada para mi, todos ustedes y ellos fueron unos criminales que merecen la horca.- Tai dijo tranquilamente

-Cállate maldito, te juro que esto no se queda así Taichi. Me asegurare que lo pagues. No descansare hasta poner mis manos encima y sacarte de este mundo. ¿Me entendiste? ¡A ti y a toda tu maldita descendencia!- Yamato ya había perdido la razón. Su ira lo había cegado y cavaba aun más profunda su tumba.

- Si me disculpa juez Carter es todo lo que tengo que decir. Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos personales.- Dijo Tai calmadamente.

-Claro comodoro. Pero creo que aun puede contribui…- El juez Carter le respondía pero fue interrumpido.

-Con todo respeto su excelencia pero estoy agotado de lidiar con esa escoria y no hay nada más que pueda decir al respecto. Creo que con mi testimonio es suficiente.-

El juez no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta de Tai pero le permitió excusarse, tenía razón ya tenía suficiente material para levantar un veredicto. Tai simplemente se retiro tranquilamente del salón de justicia no sin antes recibir una terrible mirada asesina del rubio.

-Capitán Ishida ¿tiene algún comentario o algo que decir en su defensa?-

El rubio se encontraba en silencio y pensativo, seguía manteniendo una mirada asesina hacia la dirección donde Tai se había retirado.

-No permitiré que se salga con la suya, apenas me escape de aquí iré por el.- Se decía así mismo en voz alta.

-Tomare eso como un "no".- finalizo el juez.- Capitán Yamato Ishida. Por medio de este honorable juicio se le considera culpable de genocidio, saqueo, piratería, terrorismo y ataque directo hacia el Gran Imperio. Todos estos cargos son castigados con la muerte en la horca.

El publico exclamo emocionado y de acuerdo al fallo del juez. Estaban convencidos de que se había hecho justicia. Kari solo se preocupaba por su hermano. Quería hablar con él y disculparse con él. Aun le molestaba lo que había dicho pero ella pensaba que también fue un poco dura con él.

-Ahora empecemos el segundo juicio.- Declaro sonriendo el juez.

Yamato y todos los demás presentes se sorprendieron. Porque habría necesidad de un segundo juicio, ya el fallo se había dado.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Yamato se encontraba confundido

-Según tengo información usted no actuó conforme a normas de pirata autónomo capitán.- Decía el juez con una sonrisa, al parecer este momento también lo estaba esperando.- Capitán Yamato ¿es cierto que usted actuó como corsario en nombre del Reino del Manto Celestial?

Davis y Kari se sorprendieron. A que quería llegar el juez con esto. No solo ellos todos los presentes estaban algo sorprendidos.

-Capitán Ishida si es cierto esta información entonces tendremos que juzgarlo como prisionero de guerra, las leyes dictan que usted no es responsable de los actos si estos fueron cometidos por ordenes de superiores a ustedes, su sentencia podría ser reducida simplemente la cárcel por un periodo de tema indeterminado pero podría salvar su vida.- Esta declaración del juez de nuevo dejo perplejos a todos.

-Qué demonios están tramando….- Ishida veía seriamente al juez. Su rostro se notaba confundido pero una expresión de horror se noto en su cara.- Ustedes no tienen honor malditas ratas desalmadas.-

El juez se mostro un poco incomodo y le respondió

-Capitán le repito que es su vida la que está en jue…- El juez Carter decía lentamente pero fue interrumpido.-

-Yo actué por mi propia cuenta. YO ordene la muerte de todas esas personas. YO personalmente mate a esa gran cantidad de militares y civiles. Fueron mis órdenes para saquear a esos barcos mercantes. El Reino del manto no tiene nada que ver.- Yamato hablo despacio para que lo entendieran sin inmutarse. Kari no entendía que pasaba, prácticamente le ofrecieron una salida al pirata y este la rechazo.

El juez no parecía nada contento con la actitud del rubio. AL contrario parecía más molesto que en cualquier otra parte del juicio, incluso cuándo el rubio parecía tener el control sobre el rumbo de este.

-De acuerdo capitán Yamato no me queda otra opción que sentenciarlo a la horca. ¿Alguien de aquí presente tiene algo que decir al respecto o tenga evidencia para cambiar el fallo? – El juez lo dijo como si fuera solamente una frase de protocolo.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a quebrar el silencio que en ese momento parecía adueñarse del salón de justicia hasta que un ruido estremecedor se escucho en dirección de las ventanas. El ruido de vidrios siendo estallados hizo eco en todo el salón. De las ventanas aparecieron varios hombres armados. Entre ellos una figura muy parecida para Kari. Su corazón dio un segundo brinco ese día. Pero esta ocasión era diferente, en este no quedaba duda. Aquel joven misterioso que había salvado su vida el día anterior se encontraba parado. Con los mismos ojos celestes profundos y cálidos. Esos mismos cabellos rubios guardados mediante una pañoleta verde. Y esa sonrisa arrogante estampada en su rostro.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para decir objeción su excelencia?.- Dijo aquel rubio con esa desafiante confianza que lo caracterizaba.

Por alguna razón que no entendía una ligera sonrisa se apodero de su rostro por un segundo de Kari. Pero este no duro suficiente. Sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien

* * *

Bueno ¿qué opinan? Espero que les guste el capitulo

De nuevo mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Sin más que agregar me despido hasta la próxima


	6. Hasta luego

Hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí les dejo el desenlace del juicio. Para los que querían saber que sucede después de la sentencia del capitán Yamato Ishida no esperen más.

Antes que otra cosa me gustaría agradecer a los que me dejaron un review. Recuerden que por más simple que sea les agradezco la molestia de escribir algo. Rompimos el record del numero de reviews por capitulo en esta historia. Eso me motiva mas a escribir para ustedes :D.

nalia-san – Me alegro muchísimo que pienses que valió la pena la espera. No creo que deje esta historia sin terminarla. Tengo varias ideas que me gustaría explotar.

anaiza18 – Me alegro que te gustara. Quise hacer la entrada de Casanova lo más dramática posible. Espero que haya cumplido las expectativas de los lectores. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible sin embargo debido a situaciones como la universidad y el trabajo no serán siempre posibles.

patriot117- Me alegro volver a leerte entre mis reviews :). Así es, algunas emociones salieron a la luz en el capitulo anterior. No esperes mas para este capitulo

IVYMON – Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Así es, Yamato y Taichi tienen más historia de lo que el capitulo describió. Pero eso será explicado en capítulos futuros. Habrá muchas dudas más a futuro pero te prometo que para el final del fic todas se revelaran. ¡Ya no esperes más por este capítulo!

Andrea – Lamento si te confundí un poco pero esa era mi intención jajajaja. Qué bueno que piensas eso y espero que este capítulo satisfaga tus expectativas.

Saandy – Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara mi historia. La escribo por gente como tú que la disfruta y me pide que la continúe. ¡Para servirte!

Taioralove.- Así es, habrán mas parejas y otros triángulos amorosos pero prefiero no revelar cuáles serán hasta que se hagan públicas para no arruinar mucho la sorpresa. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo.

Ishida Mel – Gracias por los cumplidos :) espero que este capítulo también te guste

Isabel-takari.-Hola Isabel. La traición de Tai tiene más historia de por medio pero tendrás que esperar más para saber los detalles. Matt se dio cuenta de las negras intenciones de los jueces y no permitió que se aprovecharan de él ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de los jueces? quédate acá y lo sabrás ;) Y por supuesto que no podíamos permitir que Matt dependiera de la suerte. Teníamos que ayudarlo

Espero que les guste este capítulo ya que es de los que me dieron la idea sobre gran parte de esta historia pero no les relevare más.

Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**_Hasta luego._**

Era imposible poder describir la sorpresa de Hikari en esos momentos. Había escuchado hablar sobre coincidencias y destino, pero jamás en su vida se podría imaginar estar en esa situación. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba el chico que la había salvado el día anterior y del cual le era imposible quitarse de la cabeza. Justo cuando se había convencido que lo mejor era olvidar aquel rubio pues parecía ser muy complicado poder verlo de nuevo, al parecer la suerte tenía otra cosa que decir al respecto.

Al parecer el rubio no se había percatado de su presencia, y algo él decía que no había hecho esa entrada tan dramática para invitarla a tomar el té uno de estos días. Junto a él podría contar otros seis hombres que no parecían tener las mejores intenciones.

La gente estaba algo temerosa, no había ningún disturbio, pero Kari sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. También le hecho de quedos de los hombres que acompañaban al rubio se habían colocado armados en la única salida que podían usar.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios se creen que son para interrumpir de esa forma ante este tribunal? - El juez Carter estaba algo temeroso mientras decía esto.

- Nuestro nombre poca importancia tiene en este asunto.- El rubio dijo desde lejos del tribunal. Debido a que este estaba colocado un piso arriba de donde se realizaba el juicio no podía acercarse más.

A Kari no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía todo esto. Volteo a ver al capitán Yamato pues muy probablemente todo este tumulto tenía algo que ver con él. Esperaba ver una sonrisa arrogante de triunfo de este pero sencillamente vio una mirada seria e indiferente.

-En eso tienes razón.- Dijo el juez perdiendo la paciencia.- Guardias detengan a esos hombres.

Los guardias que estaban en el piso de arriba arremetieron rápidamente contra el rubio. Kari pensó que los hombres que quedaban a lado del rubio harían algo para protegerlo pero no parecieron moverse. El rubio desenvaino su sable rápidamente y con un movimiento veloz saco fuera de combate a uno de los hombres y con la misma inercia del ataque desarmo al otro. El movimiento fue tan rápido y espectacular que Kari apenas pudo captarlo. Era más que obvio que el rubio era un gran espadachín para poder desarmar con tanta facilidad a dos soldados del Imperio.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- Davis exclamo con ira y estuvo a punto de arremeter contra el rubio, pero este ultimo apunto su sable hacia él lo que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-Deja que los adultos hablemos aqu…- El rubio hablaba en tono de burla pero al voltear a ver hacia Davis se percato de una figura bastante familiar.- ¿Kari?

La mención de su nombre por parte del rubio le saco una pequeña sonrisa al rostro asustado de Kari. Aunque de nuevo la escondió rápidamente, sabía muy bien que esta no estaba en una buena situación. Lo más probable es que se encontraba frente a un criminal y por lo que vio uno muy peligroso.

-Hikari. ¿Cómo demonios ese tipo conoce tu nombre?- Davis pregunto intrigado y algo molesto. Kari vio a su amigo un poco preocupada y sabia que tendría que explicárselo después.

-Es una larga historia…-

El rubio por su parte estaba asombrado. De todas las personas que podía encontrarse en estos últimos días jamás se imagino volver a verla a ella. Por un momento perdió completamente la concentración pero recordó que este no era un buen momento. Vio una pequeña mirada temerosa de la chica que salvo el día anterior y simplemente suspiro. Tiene asuntos más importantes por el momento.

-Te tardaste bastante tiempo enano.- Dijo con un tono indiferente Yamato. Casi parecía que lo esperaba.

-Ya estábamos en el lugar correcto hace varios minutos.- El otro rubio contesto divertido.- Solo estábamos esperando el momento correcto.-

-¿Y cuál era ese momento?- Yamato pregunto con seriedad.

-El momento para que nuestra entrada sea lo más dramático posible.- Le contesto de una forma divertida.

Kari estaba perpleja. Dos jóvenes que parecían ser de las mayores amenazas conocidas por el imperio bromeaban sin complejos en una situación tan comprometida como esa. Lo peor de todo es que no parecían tan peligrosos como deberían de ser para ser considerados una amenaza. Pero si algo había aprendido de su poca interacción con los jóvenes rubios es que con ellos las apariencias engañan.

-Tú nunca cambias hermano…- Dijo con un suspiro y resignado Yamato.

La sala pareció callarse por varios segundos. El capitán Yamato parece tener un hermano. Al parecer la semilla de Hiroaki Ishida viene por par.

-Vamos, no todos los días podemos divertirnos de esta forma en el imperio, además deberías de ver la cara del juez en estos momentos.

Si bien, en el interior de Kari le alegraba conocer más sobre aquel rubio la declaración de Yamato confirmo sus peores temores. Su salvador es un criminal. No solo eso también es el hijo del criminal más famoso de los mares. El rubio simplemente rio de la situación como si fuera lo más casual del mundo.

-¡Basta!- El grito molesto del juez Carter se cruzo por todo el salón.- No permitiré que un par de mocosos haga de esto un maldito espectáculo para humillar al imperio. Cuando termine con todo esto yo personalmente les amarrare el maldito nudo en la soga que soporte su cuello.-

-¿Y sin un juicio justo?- Con una risa le contesto el joven rubio.- ¿Si apenas tengo diecisiete años todavía califico para ser juzgado como menor? -La burla no pareció caer bien ante el juez.

-¡Guardias, capturen a esos hombres vivos o muertos!- Ordeno ya desesperado el juez Carter.

Los guardias restantes sacaron sus armas y embistieron en dirección hacia los hombres. Los piratas vencieron fácilmente a los soldados. Increíblemente los hombres del rubio parecían estar mejor capacitados que los soldados del imperio. El juez Carter se mostraba incrédulo ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos.

-Carles, Dante, Louis y Lisandro vayan por mi hermano.- El rubio ordeno a cuatro de sus hombres.- Philip, Rafael y yo nos encargaremos de los soldados que estén acá.-

-Entendido capitán, ¿está seguro que no quiere acompañarnos para ayudar a su hermano? – Pregunto un pelirrojo.

-No Carles, ustedes están más que capacitados para afrontar esto por su cuenta, además, creo que acá las cosas pueden ser un poco más interesante.- El rubio dijo con una sonrisa enfocándose en Kari.

-Como usted prefiera capitán, vamos muchachos.-

-Ah.. y Carles…- El rubio se volvió a dirigir a su amigo.

-¿Si capitán?

-En cuanto liberes a mi hermano… ya no me llames capitán.- Dijo bastante satisfecho el rubio. Con una sonrisa asintió Carles y se dirigió hacia el balcón y salto hacia el piso inferior sosteniéndose con algunas cortinas que colgaban para facilitar su caída otros tres sujetos lo siguieron.

La castaña se puso algo nerviosa por el comentario, o más bien la mirada de su salvador. No parecía tener la intención de rendirse y las cosas se pueden tornar más peligrosas.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocura acercate a ella sabandija! – Davis se volvió a dirigir hacia el rubio con una postura defensiva. Casanova hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio pero su temple relajado regreso sin de inmediato.

-¿No crees que Kari está lo suficiente grandecito para elegir a sus amigos? – Respondio en tono de burla al moreno que se interponía en su camino.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a referirte a ella de una forma tan casual?- Davis se enfrento enfurecido tratando de golpearlo. Casanova solamente pareció un poco confundido pero divertido y lo esquivo con cierta facilidad y aprovecho el movimiento del moreno para colocarse cerca de Kari

-Veras Kari y yo tenemos historia.- Dijo el rubio acomodando su brazo en el los hombros de la castaña de la forma más natural. Kari se sonrojo inmediatamente confundida hacia donde el rubio quería llegar. Estuvo a punto de protestar pero al ver la forma en cómo se saco de encima a Davis supo que no trataría de lastimarla ni a su amigo. Si él lo hubiera querido hubiera podido sacar de combate con el arma que tenia empuñada a su amigo. Davis podía ser realmente irresponsable y explosivo. Atacar a una persona armada de esa forma fue demasiado arriesgado.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres? ¡Y quítale tus manos de encima a Hikari!- Davis ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar

-¿No le contaste a tu noviecito lo de…- El rubio decía divertido pero se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación de la castaña. Por su mirada de suplica parecía que ella no quería que relatara lo que paso el día anterior.

Kari estaba realmente preocupada. Si alguien mas además de Yolei se entera donde estuvo el día anterior y su madre lo supiera jamás podría poner un pie fuera de su casa sin la supervisión de escoltas personales, sin mencionar los problemas que metería a su mejor amiga. Tal vez no era el asunto más importante en ese momento pero no dejaba de preocuparla. Al ver como el rubio se detuvo se sintió algo aliviada de que al parecer entendió que no quería que nadie supiera cómo se conocieron. Un alivio que no duro mucho cuando vio la sonrisa picara del rubio.

-… la aventura que tuvimos hace algunos años?- Termino el rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿¡Qué!- Exclamaron Davis y Kari al unisonó y miraron al rubio completamente perplejos. Esta no era la forma en la que Kari quería que la cubrieran. Lo peor es que no sabía de qué forma podía desmentir a su salvador sin revelar como realmente lo había conocido. Davis miro incrédulo a la castaña.

-No… no… es lo que parece…- Kari dijo completamente enrojecida, luego se golpeo mentalmente por tan pobre selección de palabras. Basta decir que no estaba para nada contento con el rubio.

Casanova mostraba una sonrisa de un niño inocente que acaba de derramar agua sobre la mesa. Definitivamente había elegido bien al quedarse en el piso superior. Es mucho más divertido de esta forma.

* * *

Carles y sus compañeros llegaron al piso de abajo. Había varios hombres reguardado a Yamato. Este parecía despreocupado como si no estuviera pasando nada en el salón. Incluso parecía aburrido con toda la situación. Parecía haber olvidado incluso el arrebato de ira que le ocasiono la traición de Tai.

-Ríndanse o no tendremos piedad.- Uno de los soldados exclamo.

-Qué me dices Lisandro, cuatro contra ocho, me parece un duelo justo.- Carles le dijo a uno de sus amigos.

-No se… ya conoces a los militares del imperio. Yo creo que si me pongo de su lado será un combate más justo.- Le contesto su amigo con la misma burla.

-Malditas escorias.- El que parecía el capitán exclamo y junto a los demás se aventaron al combate. Solamente uno se quedo a resguardar al capitán Ishida.

El combate era bastante movido. Si bien los militares tenían superioridad numérica los jóvenes piratas podían repeler sus ataques. No eran tan afinos al combate con armas como parecía serlo Casanova pero se defendían bastante bien. Ellos también tenían una gran preparación con el combate y parecían estar entrenados.

Desarmaron a los hombres con cierta dificultad pero lograron ganar el combate. Dante pareció que recibió una herida superficial en su brazo pero nada que lo detuviera.

El último hombre que resguardaba al capitán Yamato que parecía ser el carcelero estaba helado por lo que había presenciado. No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en lo que parecía ser una búsqueda por refuerzos.

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron a Yamato. Parecían estar sumamente contentos de ver al rubio

-Se encuentra bien capitán.- Carles fue el primero en hablar.

-Dentro de lo que cabe. Esas cobardes me dieron una buena paliza antes del juicio. Pero nada que los días no puedan curar.- Dijo suspirando el capitán Yamato Ishida.- ¿Donde se encuentra mi hermano?

-Pues vera… una chica…- Carles le respondió pero luego fue interrumpido por su capitán.

-No digas más. No necesito saber más.- Yamato dijo exasperado. No parecía muy contento con la respuesta de Carles.- Dios sabe que si estuvieran a punto de cortarle el cuello y su verdugo fuera una mujer el enano trataría de seducirla.- Continuo aun más desesperado y con la mano en la cara.

Carles reía un poco a la explicación de su capitán ya que debía de admitir que eso suena mucho a Casanova.

-En fin. No debieron de haber permitido que escapara ese tipo. El tenía las llaves de mis cadenas. Esto complicara el escape.- Yamato dijo suspirando.

-No se preocupe por eso capitán.- Lisandro dijo bastante confiado- Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios contactos.- Lisandro finalizo mostrando unas llaves. Yamato se quedo algo impresionado.

-De donde sacaste eso.- Yamato pregunto. Pero antes de que Lisandro pudiera contestar las puertas del salón se rompieron y de ahí varios militares mas salieron con las peores intenciones posibles.- Lisandro libérame y dame un sable. Su subordinado solamente sonrió y libero de sus cadenas al capitán Yamato.

-Capitán hay algo que debemos decirle.- Carles dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Creo que tendrá que esperar Carles, es hora de empezar este show. Esta vez no se retengan, si es necesario derramar sangre no duden en hacerlo.- Dijo el capitán bastante serio.

-Pero señor no es neces…- Lisandro empezó a hablar pero Yamato lo detuvo.

-Nos superan cuatro a uno. No podemos arriesgarnos.- Dijo Yamato antes de que los soldados arremetieran contra ellos.

* * *

Davis estaba en completo shock. No podía creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos. Kari había tenido una aventura con un criminal. Y no cualquier criminal, si no el hijo del mayor fugitivo de la historia del imperio. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Kari por su parte estaba completamente enrojecida. La situación la tenía bastante incómoda y no solamente por el hecho de que estaba en un lugar bastante peligroso.

Tras mucho pensar la cabeza de Davis seguía confundido. Kari no es el tipo de chica que parecía tener aventuras con cualquier niño malo. Algo más profundo tenía que haber pasado había pasado. Estaba seguro que ese canalla debió de aprovecharse de su inocente amiga. Su mente paso por una infinidad de situaciones hasta que llego a una conclusión. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso su amiga se había mostrado sorprendida al ver a Yamato ya que le recordaba a su hermano con el que de seguro se había aprovechado de ella. Y cuando le dijo que era de un chico que muy probablemente no vuelva a ver es por que como era un criminal el que había abusado de su pobre amiga le había dicho que escaparía para que nadie la creyera. Pobre Kari todo lo que debió de haber soportado por un canalla como este. Y ahora tenía que revivir toda esa pesadilla. La mente de Davis pasaba de escena en escena donde la pequeña Hikari gritaba por auxilia mientras era perseguido por un pervertido rubio de ojos azules. De inmediato en su mente se imaginaba así mismo con una armadura brillante salvando a su princesa castaña de las garras del malvado pirata.

Mientras todo ese embrollo mental aparecía en la cabeza de Davis, Casanova y Kari lo veían un poco preocupados.

-Es normal que tu novio se quede pensando así de esa manera.- El rubio le pregunto a Kari con una mirada de confusión.

-Lo normal con Davis es una línea bastante estrecha… Y no es mi novio.- Kari respondió. Aunque no sabía por qué aclaro su relación con Davis. Si hubiera fingido que es su novio a lo mejor dejaría de insinuársele. El rubio como era de esperarse solamente le dio una de sus sonrisas que volvió a ruborizar a Kari.

-¡Aléjate de ella maldito dragón pervertido de cuatro cabezas!- Davis le grito a Casanova completamente alterado. Casanova lo miro incrédulo y pestañeo dos veces.

-Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo demonios trabaja tu cabeza para llegar hasta ese lugar.- El rubio dijo con el ceño fruncido. Kari mentalmente también estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Casanova creo que este no es el momento adecuado para conseguirte una chica!- Uno de los compañeros de el rubio le reclamo mientras peleaban con algunos soldados. El rubio los miro algo frustrado y suspiro.

-Ustedes son los peores compinches que existen.- Les respondió el rubio.- En fin preciosa fue un gusto volver a verte. A lo mejor nos veremos algún otro día.- Casanova término con ella con un guiño en el ojo.-

Kari pensó en decirle algo pero su sentido común la detuvo. Sera mejor no tentar su suerte y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

-¿Davis estas bien?- La castaña se acerco a su amigo que parecía un poco alterado.

-¿Cómo podría estarlo? Después de que ese maldito se aprovecho de ti.- Davis reclamaba algo exaltado todavía

-El solamente te estaba molestándote.- Kari trato de calmar a su amigo con un suspiro.- No paso nada entre nosotros.- Con ese último comentario su amigo pareció calmarse un poco

-¿En serio?- Davis dijo un poco aliviado a lo que la castaña simplemente asintió.

-Le enseñare a ese maldito a no burlarse de mi.- Dijo Davis de nuevo con esa mirada enardecida que lo caracterizaba.

-Davis creo que lo mejor es escapar mientras ellos están ocupados.-

-Tu escapa Kari yo no permitiré que se salgan con la suya.-

Kari estaba preocupada, no quería seguir arriesgándose pero no quería dejar a su amigo solo. La mirada de Davis se desvió hacia uno de los guardias que ya habían sido derrotados y vio algo que le regreso su sonrisa. Kari vio como Davis se escabullo entre la batalla y recogió uno de las armas de los soldados. El moreno vio como uno de los hombres vencía al último de los soldados que estaban en el balcón de los testigos y arremetió contra él.

Casanova estaba ayudando a uno de sus compañeros con los últimos soldados y los despacharon sin ningún problema con el rubio de su lado.

-Muy bien Philip.- Dijo el rubio satisfecho.- Creo que con esto basta, preparemos la huid…- Casanova fue interrumpido por un grito de dolor. Al voltearse se impresiono de lo que veía. El amigo de Kari se veía satisfecho con un sable empuñado, y a su lado vio a su amigo Rafael sosteniéndose un brazo sangrado. Vio como el sable de su amigo se encontraba en el otro lado del salón por lo que supo que el moreno había desarmado y vencido a su amigo.-

-Ese perro militar.- Philip dijo enojado y estuvo a punto de arremeter contra Davis pero el brazo de Casanova lo detuvo.

-Llévate a Rafael de aquí en cuanto puedas.-

-Pero…- Philp protesto pero vio la mirada seria del rubio lo que lo detuvo.

-El no es un militar normal. No cualquiera desarma a uno de mis mejores hombres tan fácilmente. Deja que yo me ocupe de él.- Dijo fríamente el rubio. Por primera vez en todo este momento no sonreía.

-Entendido…-

La preocupación de Kari volvió a llegar. Pero en esta ocasión no se preocupaba por su seguridad ni por la de su amigo. Davis no era un aspirante a la naval como cualquier otro y aunque no lo quería admitir, la seguridad del rubio le preocupaba.

-Ahora yo seré tu adversario.- Casanova se refería al moreno y una sonrisa se volvió apoderar de él.

-No tengo ninguna objeción contra eso maldita sabandija. De una vez te advierto que no tendré compasión por una canalla como tú.- Davis apunto a su nuevo oponente con una sonrisa confiada.

-Por qué no te llevas a Kari a un lugar seguro y dejas de intentar jugar con los adultos. Estos son asuntos que no te incumben.- Dijo el rubio tratando de provocar al moreno.

-Eres un criminal buscado por el imperio. Por lo tanto esta situación me conciernen.- Dicho esto el moreno arremetió contra el rubio.

El rubio pudo bloquear los ataques del moreno con facilidad. Davis no se detenía en sus ataques y aunque eran rápidos no parecía algo que Casanova no podía manejar.

-Como pensé, careces de técnica y habilidad. Eres mucha actitud pero es más que obvio que no podrías durar más de…- Casanova decía confiadamente mientras combatía con Davis, pero mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques de Davis el moreno con un movimiento improvisado saco de balance al rubio por lo cual perdió la defensa un segundo. Con la misma inercia de su ataque dio un peligroso golpe que el rubio logro esquivar por puros reflejos más que por talento. Casanova se alejo rápidamente completamente atónito. No esperaba eso.

-Pero qué demonios…- Dijo el rubio asombrado. Una ligera cortada se vislumbro en la mejilla de este y unas cuantas gotas de sangre empezaron a salir, con su mano paso la herida que acababa de recibir y vio su propia sangre en sus dedos. El rubio se dio cuenta que si hubiera reaccionado un segundo antes hubiera perdido algo más que el combate.

-Permíteme presentarme sabandija. Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya. Cadete de las fuerzas armadas de la naval y futuro almirante de la Real Naval del Imperio. Soy el campeón del torneo de duelistas y esgrima nacional del imperio y permíteme decirte que no tienes ninguna esperanza contra mi.- Davis le dijo a su oponente con una sonrisa confiada.

Los temores de Kari se hicieron realidad. Ella sabía de las capacidades de su amigo con el sable. Existían muy pocas personas no hablemos en la capital si no en el imperio que podían enfrentarse a su amigo. Y no importa que tan bueno sea el rubio. El no tenía ninguna esperanza contra su amigo. Y aunque Kari apoyaba a su amigo no quería ver al rubio siendo lastimado o con un destino peor. El corazón de la castaña se encontraba en un conflicto.

-¿Casanova, estas bien?- Philip dijo algo preocupado mientras ayudaba a su amigo.

-Lárguense de acá, yo los alcanzare.- Dijo algo molesto el rubio. Philip no parecía muy convencido pero luego el rubio les dio una sonrisa.- Confíen en mi.- Dicho esto los hombres se fueron al piso de abajo. Davis se reia confiado.

-Tienes que saber que después de ese movimiento no tienes ninguna esperanza. Tu defensa no es perfecta y no tiene esperanza contra mi estilo.-

El rubio lo miro seriamente y luego sonrió algo confiado.

-Tienes razón mi defensa no es perfecta. Pero tampoco lo es tu ofensiva. Admito que te subestime pero no me equivoque. Careces de técnica. Pero con tu velocidad e instinto te hace impredecible por lo cual no puedo contragolpearte con facilidad.- Explico el rubio.- Pero tengo un as bajo la manga.- El rubio dicho esto se puso en posición de defensa e invito al moreno a que lo atacara. Davis titubeo un poco pero se puso también en guardia. Era obvio que el rubio estaba mintiendo. Solo lo hace para ganar tiempo. Kari pensó exactamente lo mismo pero por alguna razón al ver la sonrisa del rubio parecía haber un poco de verdad en sus palabras.

El moreno volvió a arremeter contra Casanova y los resultados parecían ser los mismos. El rubio bloqueaba al principio con facilidad sus ataques pero cuando Davis hacia un movimiento espectacular el rubio parecía tener complicaciones a la hora de bloquear los ataques.

El combate se mantenía de esa forma. Casanova retrocedía ante los ataques continuos de Davis. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de darle un golpe mortal pero con dificultad el rubio logro esquivarlos. Kari veía asombrada el combate. No pensó que el rubio fuera tan buen duelista. Mientras lo veía podía ver su mirada seria y concentrada. No parecía ser mejor que Davis pero su amigo es un estándar muy alto. Su salvador misterioso estaba lleno de sorpresas. El combate parecía servido para el moreno. Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que uno de los ataques de el diera en el blanco. El rubio no podría mantener ese ritmo de combate durante mucho tiempo.

El combate prosiguió pero no parecía dar los resultados que se podrían predecir. El rubio parecía poder asentarse mejor en el combate y parecía estar más confiado. Ya los ataques de Davis no lo agarraban de sorpresa e incluso podía dar un ataque el cual Davis tenía que bloquear aunque sin mucha dificultad. Pero el combate continuaba y el combate parecía mucho más disputado. La diferencia es que el rubio parecía estar mucho más confiado y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Por qué demonios sonríes?- Davis estaba ya exasperado.

-Ya perdiste.- Fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

-Admito que eres mejor de lo que pensé pero no me has podido conectar un solo rasguño.- Davis dijo burlándose.

-No es necesario. Si quisiera ya te hubiera lisiado.- Dijo confiado el rubio.

-Tu arrogancia no funciona conmigo idiota.- Davis le dijo pero el rubio se soltó a reír.

-¿En realidad no lo puedes ver, verdad?- El rubio solamente le dijo.

La batalla continuaba pero Casanova parecía estar en completo control de la pelea. Kari no daba crédito a lo que veía, incluso podía ver como el rubio parecía estar jugando con Davis. Bloqueaba ya con facilidad todos sus golpes y contraatacaba poniendo en aprietos a Davis. No lo podía creer pero al parecer su amigo podía perder ese duelo.

-¿No quieres saber cómo lo hago?- Decía Casanova mientras bloqueaba otra vez uno de los ataques improvisados del moreno.

-Cállate y pelea cobarde.-

-Vamos, estoy seguro que estas muriendo de curiosidad sobre cómo puedo anticipar todos tus movimientos.

Davis seguía atacando sin cuartel y el cansancio parecía afectarle. Ya el combate no estaba de su lado y la presión de Casanova estaba empezando a tomar efecto.

-Es muy fácil… veras puedo leer tu mente.-

Davis se detuvo en seco un poco asustado. Pero sacudió su mente de las mentiras del pirata. Es imposible lo que dice. Pero no podía encontrar otra explicación para lo que sucedía.

-A otro idiota con tus cuentos.- Contesto Davis y volvió atacar. Su oponente solamente volvió a sonreír.

-Déjame te lo pruebo.- Dijo el rubio.-

-Costado izquierdo.- El rubio dijo antes de que Davis atacara por su flanco izquierdo. Davis se quedo un poco sorprendido y enojado arremetió contra Casanova

-Derecha, derecha, rostro, hombro, brazo izquierdo, costado, pecho.-Por cada palabra Casanova bloqueaba un ataque. Todas las predicciones del rubio sobre por dónde atacaría Davis fueron ciertas. El moreno estaba incrédulo y por primera vez una mirada temerosa se cruzo en su rostro. Mirada que todos los presentes compartían. Al parecer el rubio era una especie de demonio.

-¿Cómo demonios haces eso?- Davis le exigió una respuesta a su oponente.

-Eres bueno Daisuke Motomiya. No cualquiera desarma con tanta facilidad a uno de mis mejores hombres y puedo ver por qué. Careces de técnica pero eres temerario. Velocidad e improvisación son tus mayores armas. Pero la técnica y disciplina existen por una razón. Eres impredecible porque nadie pelea como tú. Pero todos los estilos siguen ciertos movimientos. Ya sea a la hora de bloquear o hacer un fondo se puede predecir el movimiento por la forma en cómo mueves el brazo. Por eso al principio tú tenías la ventaja. Yo estaba completamente concentrado en la defensiva por dos razones. Una no sabía cómo ibas atacar y dos para poder leer tus movimientos.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.- Davis dijo incrédulo.

-Sí lo es, todavía no llegamos al remate del chiste.- Le contesto Casanova.- Ya que analizaba tus movimientos me di cuenta de ciertos patrones. Como cuando quieres atacar hacia cualquier lado de mi costado izquierdo tu pierna se recarga en cierto Angulo. O si es hacia el lado contrario tu cuerpo hace un movimiento para acomodarse. Tu cuerpo te traiciona. Detalles que la técnica y disciplina corregirían pero hablo con un tipo que carece de ambas cosas. Mientras más peleábamos más me familiarizaba por tus pequeños tics a la hora de pelear. Hasta llegar a este momento. Donde eres un libro abierto. Amigo lamento informarte. Pero ya perdiste.- El rubio finalizo relajado.

Kari no lo podía creer. El rubio acababa de derrotar a uno de los mejores espadachines del imperio de una forma tan simple e increíble. No pensó que existiera alguien capaz de pensar tan fríamente y calcular tantas cosas en un duelo. Debía de admitir que de cierta forma eso lo hacía más atractivo. Pero considerando las circunstancias también lo hacía mucho más peligroso.

-Piensas que creeré toda esa basura. Ponte en guardia escoria.- Davis estaba completamente enfurecido. Sentía una terrible humillación. Kari sabía que su amigo no estaba acostumbrado a la derrota, mucho menos con las espadas.

Davis se lanzo al ataque y como era costumbre el rubio bloqueo sus ataques, pero en esta ocasión se mostro más agresivo. Mientras intercambiaban toques con los sables el rubio parecía estar en control y presionando a Davis. Finalmente el rubio bloqueo uno de sus ataques y con la abertura ataco el brazo izquierdo de Davis. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar.

-Eso fue por mi amigo Rafael.- Dijo seriamente el rubio. Davis herido todavía no podía tragar la humillación y a pesar de la herida volvió a embestir a Casanova. Este lo pudo evitar con mayor facilidad y con un rápido ataque le hizo una cortada en la mejilla del moreno.- Y ese fue por la cortada de hace rato. Ya estamos a mano Daisuke. Por favor no me hagas matarte por qué no dudare en hacerlo.- Esta vez las palabras del rubio fueron serias y directas.

Kari estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no quería ver a su amigo siendo herido de esa forma. Casanova se percato de eso y puso una postura más relajada.

-Daisuke mira a Kari. No hay necesidad de derramar más sangre ríndete o solamente la lastimaras a ella.- Dijo el rubio seriamente. Davis miro a su amiga y vio su rostro de preocupación. Pero no podía permitir que eso lo detuviera. Tenía su orgullo y no le importaba no permitiría que esa sabandija se lo quitara. Si tenía que morir que así sea.

-Davis, por favor.- La castaña le suplico.- Ya basta no tienes por qué seguir, hazle caso.

Davis se detuvo. No podía ver a su amiga de esa forma. Toda la culpa era de él y nunca se lo perdonara. Kari estaba suplicando por él. No podía permitir una herida tan profunda en su orgullo. Perdiendo completamente la razón el moreno se aventó con lo que le quedaba contra el rubio.

Casanova se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de terminarlo pero al ver a Kari en esa situación no pudo hacerlo. Solamente le quedaba bloquear sus ataques esperando que Davis hiciera un descuido y lo pueda desarmar sin tener que herirlo. Pero es demasiado difícil Davis era bastante capaz. Si esto se mantenía de esa forma no tendría otro remedio que acabar con él.

Kari estaba desesperada. Sin importar la fijación que tenia con el rubio no podía permitir que su amigo muriera en sus manos. Noto que el rubio se estaba reteniendo cosa que agradeció. Pero su lealtad estaba con su amigo. Tenía que buscar la forma de ayudarlo. Miro por todas partes y noto un jarrón en uno de los pedestales que servían como decoración. Esto sería lo más alocado y estúpido que haría en su vida pero la vida de su amigo dependía de esto.

El rubio a duras penas podía seguir manteniendo el ritmo bloqueando los ataques del moreno. Si bien podía predecir sus ataques incluso el tenia un límite para poder leer con velocidad suficiente los ataques del moreno. Al parecer Davis no cometería un error y no podrá desarmarlo sin herirlo y no podía seguir arriesgándose. Tendrá que acabar con esto quiera o no. Ambos estaban peleando enfrente de una de las pocas ventanas que quedaban intactas y el rubio noto algo en el reflejo de esta. Veía a cierta castaña acercarse sigilosamente con lo que parecía ser un jarrón algo pesado. De inmediato noto las intenciones de la castaña y una idea se le prendió. Mantenía al moreno ocupado y esperando al momento oportuno para actuar.

Kari ya estaba en posición agarro todas sus fuerzas para acomodar su golpe directo hacia el rubio para poder sacarlo de combate. Lanzo el jarrón con todo lo que tenía en dirección al rubio. Lo que paso después la dejo helada.

El rubio apoyándose con el reflejo se movió en el momento oportuno dejando el jarrón continuar su curso. Directo hacia la cabeza del moreno. Davis perdió completamente la concentración cubriéndose del golpe que acaba de recibir. Pero nada lo preparo para lo siguiente. Casanova le acomodo un derechazo directo en la testa. Ni siquiera supo lo que lo golpeo. Daisuke cayó completamente noqueado y fuera de combate. No pareciera que se iba a recuperar en un rato.

El color desapareció del rostro de la castaña. No era su intención ayudar al rubio a vencer a su amigo. Aunque se sintió aliviada de que al parecer su salvador no acabara con su amigo. Ese alivio no duro mucho tiempo cuando vio que el rubio volteo a verla con una mirada asesina. Este se dirigió hacia ella. Kari retrocedía poco a poco. Al parecer al rubio no pareció asentarle muy bien su última movida. Y porque habría de hacerlo. Estaba a punto de atacarlo por la espalda. Y eso tal vez le hubiera costado la vida. A nadie le hubiera sentado bien eso. Kari retrocedía poco a poco. Volteo a ver a las otras personas nadie pareciera que la ayudaría. Davis estaba inconsciente y la última persona que la salvo de una situación como esa es la que al parecer tenía todas las intenciones de matarla. Kari se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con cada paso. El rubio no cambia su mirada asesina y fría mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Finalmente la espalda de la castaña choco contra una pared. Lo único que separaba ahora a ella del rubio era su sable. Kari pensó que este era su final. Estaba realmente asustada. Cuando el rubio se quedo a una distancia considerable de ella, la mente de Kari paso por mil y un escenarios posibles. Se imaginaba al rubio insultándola. Solo dándole una mirada asesina y dejarla en paz. Y la peor que era vengarse con su sable. Peores escenarios cruzaban por su mente. Pero lo que hizo el rubio nunca se cruzo por su mente. Habían sucedido cosas muy extrañas en los últimos días, horas e incluso minutos en su vida. Pero nada se comparaba con lo siguiente.

Justo antes de que pudiera decir algo o hacer alguno movimiento Kari, el rubio clavo sus labios en los de ella. No había forma de medir la sorpresa de Kari. Ella no se atrevió a mover ni un centímetro. Estaba completamente paralizada ya sea por la sorpresa de las acciones del rubio o el miedo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Lo que parecían ser segundos en la mente de KAri se convirtieron en horas. El mundo pareció decidir pararse. La castaña podía escuchar cada latido que producía su corazón. Sentía los labios de aquel rubio moverse delicadamente en los de ella. Un calor indescriptible se apodero de ella y sin darse cuenta sus labios se movían sin su consentimiento. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Parecía estar hechizada. El rubio parecía poder leerle la mente sobre qué es lo que quería. Cosa que le extrañaba ya que ni ella sabía lo que quería. Las sensaciones que se pasaron por el cuerpo de Kari eran indescriptibles. Era la sensación más poderosa e intensa que había sentido en su vida. Finalmente el rubio cortó el beso. La castaña estaba perpleja pero estaba segura que debía estar completamente sonrojada. El rubio parecía estar un poco confundido. Como si él no entendiera tampoco muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Reacciono rápidamente y le sonrió a Kari de una manera que nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Enano! ¡Qué demonios estas esperando tenemos que irnos de inmediato!- La voz de Yamato se escucho a lo lejos. El rubio volteo en dirección de donde la voz salió y dio una pequeña mueca de decepción. Casanova volteo a ver una última vez a la castaña que todavía estaba en un estado casi catatónico y se dirigió hacia el extremo del balcón donde sus otros amigos habían saltado.

Kari quería decir algo o hacer algo pero nada de lo que había vivido parecía real. La combinación de emociones era demasiado para ella.

-Te dije que algún día te cobraría ese beso.- El rubio le dijo recordando aquella promesa con una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de saltar pero se detuvo a verla de nuevo. No parecía querer irse.

La castaña todavía no reaccionaba, solamente puso sus dedos en sus labios tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. El rubio se percato de eso y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Si todavía te interesa… mi nombre es Takeru.- Casanova se dirigió a Kari. Esta solamente se le quedo viendo al rubio. Takeru luego continuo.- Pero la gente cercana a mi me llaman TK. Espero volver a verte preciosa.- Le regalo un último guiño con el ojo y salto hacia el piso inferior.

Kari finalmente reacciono. Entendió lo que había pasado. Había tenido finalmente su primer beso. Y no fue de la forma en la que siempre soñó que seria. En un lugar romántico con la persona correcta en el momento correcto. No fue así. Su primer beso fue robado por un criminal que probablemente se encontrara en la lista de los más buscados el próximo día. Si bien no era de la forma en la que ella quería. Se sintió muchísimo mejor de lo que se había imaginado y no lo cambiaría por ninguna de sus otras fantasías. Con esa última reflexión una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Kari.

-Espero volver a verte ti también Takeru…-

* * *

Estamos a pocos capítulos de terminar la primera parte de esta historia. No se preocupen todavía tengo varias ideas por explotar en esta historia y creo que va para largo.

Este capítulo es sumamente importante para mí porque escribi los primeros capítulos para que se pudiera presentar de esta forma.

La razón por la que no quería usar el verdadero nombre de Casanova (ósea Takeru) es que si bien sabía que ustedes sabían quién era el rubio misterioso Kari no lo sabía. No siempre será centrado en Kari como lo vimos en otros capítulos. Pero quería crear un ambiente de incertidumbre sobre la identidad de nuestro protagonista favorito. También quise despistarlos un poco haciéndoles dudar sobre la identidad de Casanova por eso me reusé a usar su verdadero nombre hasta el final de este capítulo. Aunque en el capitulo anterior si alguien tenía dudas las disiparon cuando revele que el acusado era Yamato.

SI alguien tiene dudas sobre cómo estaba relatado en cuestión de tiempos pongamos en orden la historia.

El primer capítulo es el inicio de nuestra historia. El segundo es lo que pasada después del encuentro entre Kari y Takeru. El tercer capítulo es lo que sucede al dia siguiente. El cuarto capítulo es lo que sucedió en la noche donde Takeru y Kari se conocieron. Y el quinto y sexto capítulo es lo que sucedió después del tercero.

Es todo un embrollo pero creo que con esto ya no habrá muchas dudas. Si aun así las hay no duden en preguntarlas. Obviamente las contestare si no son dudas relacionadas con las interrogantes que planto en la historia.

Como saben agradezco a cualquiera que se tome la molestia de dejarme un review. Agradezco a los pocos lectores que tengo y disfruten esta historia. Sin ustedes no tendría sentido escribir esta historia. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	7. El escape

Saludos a mis queridos lectores. Antes que nada les suplico una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir otro capitulo

Entre en exámenes en la universidad y luego la banda en la que estoy empezó a tener mucha actividad por la cual tuve que concentrarme en esto. Además empecé a trabajar lo que corto aun mas mi tiempo para poder concentrarme en la historia. Sumado esto a un pequeño bloqueo de escritor hizo que me tardara tanto en continuar la historia. Siento muchísimo haberlos dejado sin saber nada de la esta historia por tanto tiempo.

Como siempre agradezco infinitamente a los que me dejan un review, me encanto la reaccion que vieron varios. Me alegra muchísimo que tuviera un feedback muy positivo. Contestare los reviews por el orden que estaban (:

IVYMON.- que bueno que te gustara el final, espero volver a leerte

anaiza18.- Así es Davis fue muy impulsivo pero es el Davis que conocemos. Yo también espero que me vaya bien en la universidad.

Saandy.- Me gusto muchísimo tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la historia y el estilo que le he imprimido. Gracias a ti por molestarte en darme un review, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Vivi.- Gracias por las felicitaciones, dudaba si Takeru debía tener esa personalidad por que podría salirse mucho de lo que la gente pueda estar acostumbrada pero me alegro que a algunas si les haya gustado

Andrea.- Y es un privilegio que me lean y les guste mi historia, gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste.

jana149.- Espero que te guste este también, gracias por dejar review.

valechan92.- Lamento haberme tardado tanto, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo.

Annita.- Me alegro que te haya gustado mucha esa escena. Gracias por dejar Review

Isabel-takari.- KAri hizo lo que pudo para mantener a su amigo a salvo, y Davis, en su extraña forma de ver el mundo intento hacer lo mismo. Es demasiado imprudente pero bien intencionado.

patriot117.- Takeru y Davis definitivamente se volverán a ver, si habrá alguna pelea supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver. Algunas dudas a lo mejor se contestan en este capítulo. Los hombres de Yamato simplemente querían decirle que no era necesario tener que pelear con todo para deshacerse de las molestias del imperio. Luego se dieron cuenta que tenían que ponerse serios si querían salir con vida.

Lynn- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar tanto ): Pero me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia y tratare de escribir más rápido, pero espero que entiendas que a veces situaciones de la vida hacen que atrase un poco las cosas. Espero que tus uñas estén mejor después de este capítulo :)

osma.- perdón amiga por hacerte esperar y qué bueno que te gusto tanto mi historia para dejarme un review a pesar que no sea lo tuyo, es una razón más para apurarme a escribir. saludos!

guest.- No se quien seas pero ya no tienes que esperar mas jajaja saludos

Melissa.- Lamento que hayas esperado tanto. Me alegro que te guste la historia

De nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza asi que ya no los hago esperar mas

* * *

**El escape**

La batalla de Yamato y sus hombres contra los soldados del imperio estaba siendo un verdadero caos. No era para nada como lo que había sucedido en el piso superior. La sangre se hizo presente en más de una ocasión. El cansancio ya se estaba presentando entre los piratas y no parecía que el número de los soldados acabaran.

Carles se enfrentaba contra dos hombres y podía dominar el combate aunque con ciertas dificultades. Bloqueaba todos los ataques pero no se atrevía a dar un golpe por temor a un contragolpe.

-¡Carles cuidado!- Lisandro trato de advertirle y cuando su amigo volteo vio a un soldado del Imperio flanqueándolo y a punto de darle una estocada. Pero justo en ese momento Yamato logro bloquear ese ataque y contraataco al agresor. Carles reacciono y ya con apoyo del capitán logro sacar de combate al soldado que quedaba.

-Carles, No es momento para dudar. No podemos retenernos. Si es necesario ataca a matar.- Las palabras frías de Yamato las entendió el pelirrojo. No le gustara mucho a Takeru pero no a menos de que dejaran de salir soldados y puedan tener mayor apoyo no tendrán otro remedio.

En el fondo de la habitación dos figuras conocidas se hicieron presentes. Yamato reconoció a Philip y Rafael e hicieron su presentación en el tribunal, pero Takeru no parecía estar con ellos. El capitán Yamato noto la sangre recorriendo el brazo de Rafael.

-¿Rafael, te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupado Yamato.

-Si… pero no podre apoyarlos en el combate.- Dijo algo avergonzado Rafael.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Se encuentra combatiendo con el chico que le hizo esa herida a Rafael.- Philip le respondió.

-Debiste quedarte a ayudarlo, ese militar no es como los demás, me desarmo como si fuera un niño con un palo de madera como espada.- Rafael le discutió. Philip no dijo nada, el lo hubiera hecho pero Takeru no se lo hubiera permitido. Hubiera preferido asegurarse de la seguridad de su amigo. Philip sabia esto pero aun así se sentía un poco culpable por dejarlo solo.

-Mi hermano estará bien.- Respondió rápidamente Yamato al notar la preocupacion de Philip.- El enano podrá parecer infantil y despreocupado en ocasiones pero es el segundo mejor espadachín que conozco. No existe espadachín en el imperio que pueda contra el.- Concluyo el rubio. Si bien fueron palabras de aliento para Philip estas eran sinceras. Después de todo Takeru fue enseñado por el mejor duelista conocido por Yamato.

Philip y Rafael parecieron tranquilizarse un poco con las palabras de su capitán y sabían que tenía razón. Philip acomodo a Rafael en un lugar seguro y saco su sable esperando una nueva embestida de guardias que parecía salir en cualquier momento.

Mas guardias se vieron presentes en la zona de batalla y estaba vez con el apoyo de Philip podían retener el ataque con más tranquilidad. Al parecer no habrá fatalidades esta tarde.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la situación se calmo un poco y Yamato volvió hablar.

-Creo que estamos ya a salvo.-

-Así parece capitán, pero tenemos que huir no tardaran mucho en traer más refuerzos.- Carles le respondió.

-Lo sé, tenemos que apurarnos. Además tengo una sabandija de la cual me tengo que hacer cargo.-

-¿De qué habla capitán?-

Matt pensó que lo mejor será esperar a hablarles sobre la traición de Tai a sus camaradas. No estaba en el mejor momento para hablar de cosas como esas.-

-En fin que tanto puede tomarle a mi hermano acabar con un solo hombre.- El rubio se quejo ante sus compañeros.

-Capitán, ese chico no era cualquier rival. Es bastante hábil con el sable.- Rafael dijo.

-No me la trago. Apuesto a lo que quieran que esta con esa chica. Normalmente no me molestaría que se esté prostituyendo en cualquier bar con las mujeres fáciles pero esto es el colmo.- Yamato le respondió bastante molesto y luego grito con dirección hacia el balcón.- ¡Enano! ¡¿Qué demonios estas esperando?! ¡Tenemos que irnos de inmediato!-

Sus camaradas vieron algo divertido a su capitán, pero coincidían que a veces Casanova debería de ponerse límites. Pasaron algunos momentos y finalmente vieron bajar del balcón a Casanova.

-Hola capitán.- Takeru le dijo a Yamato con una sonrisa.- Cielos estas hecho un desastre, que no disfrutaste tus días en el paraíso.

-Mira enano, ahora no estoy de humor para tus bromas.- Yamato hablo algo exasperado.- Tal vez para ti todo esto sea un juego pero esta situación es muy seria. Si te vas a poner a seducir a cualquier chica del imperio asegúrate de que sea en un mejor momento. Suficiente es tener que aguantar tus tonterías todos los di… ¿Qué demonios te paso en la cara?- Yamato pregunto al notar algo inusual en el rostro de su hermano

Takeru estaba soportando la risa del arrebato de su hermano. Si bien generalmente le resultaban algo molestos sus sermones tenía que admitir que los extrañaba.

-No es nada, solamente una pequeña cortada en el rostro, no es nada serio.- Respondió Takeru despreocupado.

-No me refiero a eso. Tienes el rostro completamente enardecido, ¿acaso te agarraron a golpes?- Yamato pregunto realmente serio. Si alguien alcanzo a golpear a su hermano mientras este tiene un sable en la mano de verdad era un oponente serio. Los demás camaradas de los hermanos tomaron interés en la discusión.

Takeru se empezó a preocupar, no recordaba que alguien lo golpeara en la cara para provocar esa preocupación de su hermano.

-No lo creo.- Decía Takeru buscando algo con que reflejarse el rostro. Cuando finalmente encontró un espejo en una de las paredes noto que efectivamente su rostro estaba completamente enardecido. Pero no se sentía mal ni enfermo. Una pequeña idea de lo que pudo a ver pasado le dio un escalofrió en la espalda. Era imposible. Jamás le había pasado de una forma tan obvia.

-Si no fuera imposible diría que estas.- Yamato continuo pero se detuvo ante la improbabilidad de la opción.

-Sonrojado.- Carles dijo sorprendido. En el blanco. Pasaron unos cinco silenciosos segundos y luego todos los presentes se empezaron a reír con excepción de Takeru y su hermano.

-Jamas pensé ver el dia en que una mujer le bajara la guardia al legendario Casanova.- Lisandro decía entre risas.

-Esperen a que los tripulantes del Lobo lo escuchen.- Carles término entre risas

Takeru estaba en completo shock. No recordaba haber estado jamás en esa posición. Y si lo estuvo se necesito más que un simple beso para lograrlo. Además, las risas de sus camaradas no ayudaban a ocultar su sorpresa.

Yamato solamente mostraba una ligera sonrisa pero luego la borro, este no era el momento para esto.

-Bueno suficiente.- Takeru dijo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de las burlas de sus compañeros.- No es para tanto.- El rubio menor trato de cubrir su momento de debilidad pero el sabia que eso era mentira, esto no iba a terminar acá.

-¿Así que donde está el primor que logro ruborizar al legendario Casanova? Tal vez la invite por algo más que una cena para saber que tiene de especial.- Carles dijo burlándose. Takeru no se lo tomo muy divertido.

-De acuerdo ya basta.- Yamato cortó el asunto con cierto disgusto. Realmente disfrutaba ver como la conducta de su hermano finalmente parecía tener consecuencias, pero este no era el momento para bromas. Tenían que escapar antes de que las cosas se vuelvan a complicar. –Tenemos que salir de acá y regresar al archipiélago.-

Todos los presentes regresaron a una postura seria y estaban de acuerdo. La tripulación finalmente corrió hacia la salida principal del salón de justicia con Takeru como guía.

-Enano, ¿estás seguro que este es el mejor camino?- Pregunto Yamato algo preocupado, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

-Confía en mi Matt, tengo todo preparado.- Takeru dijo con mucha confianza

-¿Por cierto como diablos pudieron estar tan preparados?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sobre como Lisandro tenía una llave para mis cadenas, como sabían sobre la forma en cómo estaba repartido los guardias en el juicio y el momento para entrar. Estoy seguro que esa entrada no fue para dar un impacto dramático. Sabias lo que esos jueces planeaban ¿verdad?-

Takeru sonrió ante la sabiduría de su hermano. Una de las razones por la que es un gran capitán es que esos pequeños detalles no se les pasa. Pero el sabia que él no podía decirle todo lo que sabía y todo lo que descubrió la noche anterior.

-Matt, esto es más serio de lo que piensas. Espere el momento de acuerdo para que no tuviera que ser yo el que te lo diga. Por lo que planeaban esos jueces supongo que ya te has dado cuenta que el Reino del Manto corre peligro. Te lo explicare mas a detalle cuando estemos más calmados.- Matt lo vio con cierta seriedad y supo a lo que se refería Takeru

Por mucho tiempo el Reino del Manto uso corsarios durante la gran guerra. Ya que los corsarios eran piratas pagados por el gobierno, estos atacaban los barcos marcados de los imperios enemigos. Esta fue una valiosa estrategia que casi le daba la victoria al Reino del Manto ya que podían debilitar a sus enemigos y gracias al anonimato de los piratas no sufrían repercusiones diplomáticas. Claro a menos de que el corsario fuera capturado y rompiera el trato de anonimato de su patrón a cambio de salvar su vida.

Las cosas empezaron a tener sentido. Es cierto que su tripulación y el Lobo Solitario le habían causado problemas al imperio y habían obtenido cierta fama y reputación. Habían hundido uno que otro barco militar sin mucha importancia y asaltado algunos barcos mercantes del Gran Imperio. Pero no podían ser considerados una amenaza tan siquiera cercana a lo que su padre representaba hace algunos años, Matt podrá ser un genio estratégico como su padre pero sería un insulto al legado de su padre la comparación. Durante su captura Matt simplemente pensó que sería usado como un truco de propaganda capturando al hijo del mayor criminal de la historia para que los capitalinos apoyen la guerra en el norte que le ha causado tantos problemas al Imperio. Pero no. Las intenciones del Imperio eran buscar una excusa para poder declarar de nuevo la guerra al Reino del Imperio. Un reino que militar mente está destrozado y serio fácilmente volver a capturarlo. Pero es rico en recursos para poder financiar la guerra que tenían. Que mejor que decir que el Reino del Manto uso al hijo del mayor criminal que haya existido para atacar al Imperio. Nadie protestaría una venganza rápida, además que una victoria militar daría un impulso moral tanto a los ciudadanos como a los militares. Aunque tanto Matt como su padre jamás se rebajarían a trabajar como corsarios bajo las órdenes de algún monarca, ni siquiera del Reyno del Manto, sus hombres y el mismo tenían todavía amor por su patria y no la traicionarían bajo ninguna situación.

-Es impresionante hasta dónde puede llegar la ambición del Imperio.- Matt dijo furioso.- Ninguna escoria imperialista conoce la palabra honor.

Takeru vio a su hermano con empatía, sabía lo que sentía, pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza que volverían a darle un giro a la vida de él y su hermano.

-Te sorprendería lo equivocado que puedes estar.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Su hermano le pregunto algo extrañado, juraría que es la primera vez que Takeru no aprovecha la oportunidad para poder insultar al Imperio.

-Digamos que algunos imperialistas no son tan malos como parecen.- Takeru finalizo con una sonrisa. Matt lo vio aun mas confundido.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del edificio. Las puertas eran lo único que lo separaba de la libertad y poder finalmente huir hacia las planicies del continente para luego regresar al archipiélago.

Takeru abrió las puertas y lo que vieron preocupo bastante a Yamato. Un gran escuadrón de militares apuntando con mosquetes apuntando hacia la ubicación del rubio y sus hombres. A dónde diablos los había llevado Takeru. Matt volteo a ver a su hermano y lo vio con una sonrisa confiada. Algo tenía planeado lo que lo calmo un poco pero no tenía idea de cómo demonios iba a poder sacarlo de esta. Pero por experiencia propia sabia Takeru tiene muchos ases bajo la manga.

-Ríndanse ahora o mueran.- El que parecía ser el capitán del escuadrón de militares grito. No parecía que tendría la paciencia que le han tenido a los hombres. Takeru noto eso pero no despejaba su sonrisa.

-Nos rendimos.- Takeru grito y soltó su arma, sus compañeros hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Matt los veía impactado. Sabía que algo tenían en mente, no llegaron hasta acá solamente para rendirse tan fácil. Decidió confiar en su hermano e imito a su hermano tirando su sable.

El capitan de la división parecía estar satisfecho y ordeno a sus hombres que arrestaran a los piratas. Sin embargo en el momento que bajaron la guardia los militares notaron que el suelo comenzó a temblar de una forma inusual. Se escuchaban pisadas de caballos cada vez mas y mas fuertes y cuando los militares voltearon hacia el costado o que vieron los horrorizo. Un grupo de caballos que parecían salvajes corrian fuera de control en dirección hascia donde estaba el escuadrón de militares. No les dio tiempo de reaccionar y fueron embestidos de lleno. Los hombres quedaron muy lastimados e incapacitados y los que parecían resistir la primera embestida fueron atacados por unos pocos hombres que se encontraban montando a otros caballos. Matt reconoció a alguno de sus hombres. Solto un pequeño suspiro y una ligera risa.

-Cielos T.K.- Matt le dijo a su hermano.- Tengo que admitir que esta vez te luciste. Por lo visto hoy estas lleno de sorpresas. Takeru solamente le regreso la sonrisa a su hermano.

-No tienes idea.- Dijo algo cansado su hermano menor. Esta misión parecía cada vez mas larga.

Había cuatro hombres que Yamato reconoció enseguida. Son de sus mejores hombres y se imagino que Takeru los había guardado para esta situación. Se le hacía raro que entraran a rescatarlo con tan pocos hombres pero ahora entendió porque. Pero esto le volvió a dar dudas. Takeru es un genio para las estrategias. Pero no es un adivino y no hay forma de que el predijera con tanta precisión como iban a organizarse los militares.

-Enano, aquí hay algo me estas ocultando.- Matt se dirigió a su hermano bastante sospechoso.

-Matt, realmente es una larga y complicada historia, pero te lo diré todo a su debido tiempo cuando estés más calmado y no tengamos tanta prisa.-

-Estoy bastante calmado ahora y la verdad no creo que manden más refuerzos por un rato.

-¿Calmado? Vi tu pequeño arrebato cuando descubriste lo de Tai así que no quieras verme la…-Takeru dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-¿¡Sabes lo de Tai!? ¿Desde cuándo?- Matt pregunto preocupado.

-Desde que te capturaron.- Takeru dijo preocupado, dijo demasiado y realmente no quería seguir discutiendo más.

-Me sigues ocultando cosas T.K., así que más vale que hables.-

-Te diré todo lo que necesitas saber ahora tenemos que huir.-

-No me trates de decir cómo se tienen que hacer las cosas, te recuerdo que el capitán acá soy yo y es por algo.-

-Si eso lo note por lo bien que nos fue la última vez que estuvimos bajo tu mando.- Esta vez Takeru respondió perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Ya la insistencia de su hermano lo estaba exasperando. La tripulación del Lobo Solitario veía la discusión algo preocupado. No es raro verlos discutir pero no parecía que esto terminara bien o rápido.

-Mira pequeño enano engreído, si no quieres que te meta esa espada por…- Matt estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo pero lo que pareció una garganta siendo aclarada lo interrumpió.

Una figura que el capitán Ishida no reconoció apareció entre los caballos que estaban esperando tranquilamente. Parecía un chico joven algo delgado y palido, tal vez un poco mayor que Takeru de pelo negro con un corte peculiar. No lo reconocía y no parece ser parte de la tripulación. Ni siquiera parecía alguien que viniera del Archipiélago de cristal.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Matt pregunto bruscamente y se puso en guardia sacando su arma.

-Capitán Ishida, le suplico que baje su arma.- El joven dijo tranquilamente con las manos levantadas demostrando que estaba indefenso.- Le aseguro que estoy de su lado.-

-¿Por qué no dejas que eso lo decida yo?-

-¿Cómo puedo demostrarlo?-

-Empecemos con tu nombre.- Matt le exigió sin bajar el tono amenazador de su voz.

-Matt, el es un aliado no es necesario todo…- Takeru trato de razonar con su hermano pero este lo volvió a interrumpir.-

-Estas últimas semanas me han ocultado información básicamente todas las personas que conozco. Digamos que mi sentido de confianza está bastante limitado estos momentos. No creo que a nuestro aliado le moleste tanto darnos un poco de información.- Matt le contesto a su hermano.

El joven que lo veía tratando de analizar la situación decidió hablar.

-Solo le puedo decir que mi nombre es Ken, cualquier otro tipo de información no pueden ser revelados en estos momentos por lo peligroso que podía resultar si alguien más se entera.- Ken dijo calmadamente, pero luego continúo alzando la voz.- Y le sugiero capitán Ishida que si no quiere que la amenaza del imperio de usarlo como un trofeo para la capital sea realidad le sugiero que nos vayamos de la capital lo más pronto posible y continuemos esta conversación en otro lugar. Dudo mucho que al Imperio se le escape el mismo prisionero dos veces seguidas.- El tono de Ken parecía más una amenaza que un consejo.

Matt no le gustaba para nada esta situación. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que confiar en su hermano.

-De acuerdo. Pero en el momento que estemos fuera de la capital espero escuchar respuestas.- Matt dijo seriamente y se dirigió hacia los caballos y se subió a alguno.

-Takeru y Ken suspiraron un poco más relajados.-

-¿No es la persona con más confianza hacia los demás verdad?- Ken se dirigió a Takeru.

-Yo tampoco lo estaría en su lugar. Ni siquiera estoy cómodo confiando en ti todavía.- Takeru se dirigió de una forma fría hacia Ken.- Acabemos con esto de una vez. Vamos muchachos, salgamos de este nido de ratas.- Takeru se dirigió hacia los caballos y monto uno de ellos. Sus compatriotas lo siguieron.-

Ken los miro un poco frustrado.

* * *

Los hombres de Yamato cabalgaban con las calles con mucha prisa. Iban siguiendo a Ken por calles que parecían ser atajos. A Matt le pareció que tenía sentido ya que si viajaban por las calles principales de la capital atraerían demasiado la atención y podrían generar algún otro conflicto. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que iniciaron la cabalgata y no parecía que iba a terminar pronto. Finalmente Matt observaba como los límites de la capital iban desapareciendo por uno de los senderos de los que Ken los guio.

Llegaron a la salida de la capital. Matt reconoció las planicies del norte de la capital.

-Hasta aquí llega mi ayuda.- Ken les dijo.

-Muchas gracias Ken, tenía mis sospechas pero supongo que todo lo que dijiste es cierto.- Takeru le respondió al fin sereno.

-No me estén provocando.- Matt les dijo a los dos, aun no sabía mucho de lo que pasaba. Takeru solo lo miro divertido.-

-Les recomiendo que no se detengan hasta que tengan medio día de ventaja, mis hombres trataran de darles aun más ventaja pero no podemos distraerlos para no levantar demasiado sospechas sobre nosotros.-

-¿Y quiénes son exactamente "nosotros"? – Matt pregunto intrigado.

-Takeru te lo explicara todo.- Ken les respondió con una sonrisa. Dicho esto se dio vuelta y regreso a la capital.

-Vamos hermano, tenemos que reunirnos con Thomas y los demás. Son dos días de viaje hasta el punto de reunión.-

-Lo sé, apenas acampemos tienes muchas cosas que aclararme.-

Cuando se dieron sus despedidas cada quien se fue hacia su destino. Los piratas se retiraron finalmente de la capital del Imperio. Takeru al fin se sentía tranquilo y relajado. No lo quería aceptar pero la presión de reemplazar a su hermano era demasiado pesada para lo que el podía manejar. Odiaba aceptarlo pero su hermano es irremplazable, si bien el tenia la misma lealtad de sus hombres que Matt no tenía ni una decima parte del liderazgo e intuición para la capitanía que tenía su hermano. Pero mientras se alejaban cada vez mas de la capital algo en el no lo dejaba tranquilo, y no tenía nada que ver con guerras y batallas que le esperaban en el futuro. Era cierta chica que al parecer no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Sabía que esa probablemente fue la última vez que podrá ver a la castaña. Sencillamente no podía entender que tenía esa chica que no lo podía dejar tranquilo. Mientras trataba de darle explicación a todo esto se permitió así mismo imaginar que podía ser. Por un momento dejo de pensar en batallas y duelos de sables, un momento en el que el mar y la vida en el barco no era su prioridad ni su vida y donde la carga de la gente que dependía de el no se encontraba en su espalda. Un momento en la que la paz y una vida tranquila parecían ser una opción en la dura existencia que ha soportado desde que ha tenido memoria. Un momento que fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano.

-En qué diablos piensas enano.- Matt le pregunto a su hermano.

Takeru despertó de sus pensamientos y vio como su hermano lo veía un poco preocupado.

-Simplemente me pregunto si mi próxima chica sera una pelirroja o una rubia.- Le dijo con tono de burla y miro hacia el horizonte donde se encontraba la capital. Mientras este iba desapareciendo también lo hacía la confusión que se había apoderado de la cabeza de Takeru. No podía permitirse pensar de esa forma.

Matt lo vio un poco serio. Cualquier otro día le hubiera dado un sermón como se merecía su hermano. Pero por alguna razón pensó lo mejor será dejarle pasar por esta ocasión sus burlas.

* * *

Habian cabalgado durante varias horas y los caballos ya se veían bastante cansados así que decidieron acampar en las eternas planicies del norte. Takeru tenía que aceptar que el continente tenia sus bellezas, aunque nada comparado con las del archipiélago, pero la tranquilidad que transmitían las planicies eran increíble. Eran terrenos completamente planos donde el césped parecía ser tan infinito como el horizonte del océano. Takeru admiraba el horizonte hasta que su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Muy bien enano ya estamos libres de cualquier problema así que más vale que empieces a hablar.- Takeru estaba realmente cansado y la verdad no tenía ganas de pelear con su hermano así que decidió tomarse en serio todo esto para poder dormir.

-Me entere de la traición de Tai ayer en la noche. Pensé que habías muerto junto a otros el día que nos dieron esos valiosos minutos para escapara a mí y a la tripulación. De hecho ya te daba por muerto, yo y la mayoría de la tripulación. Pero recibí una carta en el archipiélago de nuestro contacto en el imperio diciendo que seguías vivo. Hable con la tripulación y decidimos que te debíamos regresar el favor y arriesgarnos para intentar rescatarte. Así que llegamos al Continente y entramos a la capital y…

Durante varios minutos Takeru le explico a detalle todo lo ocurrido a detalle desde que puso pie en la capital del Imperio, desde el asalto hasta que llego finalmente a su "captura".

-Así que ese chico Ken fue el que te había capturado.-

-Si… Me explico lo que tramaba la capital y que él y otros hombres no estaban conformes con los planes del Imperio. Decía que la ambición de conquista de la capital traería demasiada muerte y sacrificio de hombres inocentes para cumplir la sed de poder de unos muy pocos. Al principio no le creí, de hecho hasta este momento tuve mis dudas, sobre todo después de que me explico todo a detalle.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Matt le pregunto

Takeru saco una carta abierta de sus pertenencias y se la entrego a Matt.

-En esta carta se explica los planes del los altos mandos del ejército del Imperio, como Tai nos traiciono y más importante el plan que tienen.- Takeru le explico y con eso se retiro.

-¿A dónde vas?- Matt le pregunto viendo la carta en tus manos.-

-Tienes una decisión que tomar y yo estoy cansado así que me iré a descansar, sea lo que elijas todos estamos contigo y confiamos en tu juicio, capitán.- Takeru dijo esto último con una sonrisa y se retiro.

Matt lo vio algo extrañado y empezó a leer la carta.

* * *

Había amanecido en las planicies del continente y Takeru despertó junto a sus compañeros completamente descansados después de una larga semana. Estiro su cuerpo y busco a su hermano. Lo encontró leyendo la carta.

-Cuantas veces la has leído.- Le pregunto a su hermano.

-Perdí la cuenta hace unas horas.-

-¿Has dormido algo?-

-¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?-

-No dormí para nada la primera noche que lo leí y eso que no era mi decisión.-

-Esto lo cambia todo, como nos movemos, como atacamos. Ya no sería solamente nuestro cuello el que está en la línea.-

-Que vas a decidir.-

Matt se quedo pensando un momento.

- Lo sabremos mañana en el Lobo Solitario.-

Takeru se le quedo viendo y simplemente asintió.

-Entonces más vale que nos apresuremos en llegar, es un día mas de camino hacia el punto de reunión.- Dicho esto Takeru, Matt y los demás montaron sus caballos y no se detuvieron.

* * *

Después de un largo camino el horizonte vislumbraba un paisaje conocido para Takeru y los demás. El océano aparecía al fondo del paisaje y con ello una figura muy conocida. Este lugar era muy poco transitado y poca gente sabía de el por lo cual sabían que no había peligro de que el Imperio los volviera a emboscar. Cuando finalmente abordaron el barco un ambiente de tranquilidad y serenidad finalmente se instauro en Matt. Como extrañaba la madera de su fiel buque. El sonido de los marineros corriendo de lado a lado siguiendo sus instrucciones y las palabras de aliento de su tripulación de tener de nuevo a su capitán sano y salvo dentro del Lobo solitario. Sin embargo esto no había terminado. Todavía tenía una decisión que tomar.

-¡Capitán!- Una voz fuerte y conocida se dirigió hacia Matt, la reconoció de inmediato.

-Bueno verte de nuevo Thomas. Espero que no haya sido muy difícil estar bajo las ordenes de mi hermano.- Le dijo todavía disfrutando caminando por su barco.

-Fue un infierno insoportable.- Dijo seriamente Thomas.- Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Me puedo imaginar que fue difícil para ti. Eh notado muchos hablando sobre lo duro que ha sido "Caireles" durante nuestra ausencia.- Dijo Matt. Thomas dio una pequeña mueca de reproche.

-He de admitir que me sorprende la capacidad de Takeru para poder querer ahorcarlo.- Dijo suspirando Thomas.

-¿Y me lo dices a mi?- Dijo un poco divertido Matt.

-Sin embargo también hay que darle crédito, cuando tenía que responder actuó siempre pensando en lo mejor para la tripulación.-

-Podra ser un maldito enano arrogante con un complejo de superioridad y un problema contra la autoridad pero no hay persona más confiable cuando la situación lo requiere. Al menos hasta que no haya una chica de por medio.- Se dijo poniendo una mano en su frente.

-Ni que lo diga. Esa castaña le hizo un desastre la cabeza.-

Matt lo vio intrigado, ¿podrá ser la misma chica del juicio?

-Háblame más sobre esa chica.- Matt se dirigió a Thomas, tenía una pequeña corazonada.

Thomas lo vio un poco confundido, si hay una cosa que puede molestarle a su capitán es escuchar sobre las historias de Takeru con sus conquistas. Sin embargo le conto sobre la chica, como la conoció y lo que había dicho de ella.

Matt pensó un momento y una ligera sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

-Una lástima que no la podremos ver de nuevo, parecía que ser el tipo de chica que podría ayudar a Takeru.- Matt se dirigió a Thomas y este le dio una pequeña sonrisa empática, el sabía lo que se refería.

-Por cierto hay algo que quiero que vea. Al parecer nos dejaron una sorpresa.- Thomas dijo sonriendo mientras llevo al capitán hacia el camarote del Capitan. Ahí Matt se sorprendió de lo que vio. Cien lingotes puros de oro. Suficiente para comprar toda una villa en cualquier parte de la capital y vivir como dioses por años.

-Supongo que esa es la sorpresa a la que se referían.- Matt dijo sonriendo pero todo esto le sabía a un soborno. Todavía no estaba seguro de aceptar el plan de su nuevo "aliado".

-Tienes la misma sonrisa que T.K. cuando pensaba en la tal Hikari.- Thomas se rio de la reacción de su capitán.-

-Así que se llama Hikari ¿Eh?- Dijo Matt sin mucha importancia.

-Así es. Hikari Yagami según recuerdo.- Dijo sin mucha importancia dándose media vuelta.

De inmediato los ojos de Matt se abrieron como nunca antes en su vida. ¿Acaso escucho bien? Yagami. Estaba seguro haber escuchado ese nombre en el juicio.

¡¿Yagami?! ¿Estás completamente seguro?- Pregunto desesperado Matt.

Thomas se sorprendió y no entendía la reacción de su capitán.

-Si, asi se llamaba.- Dijo preocupado Thomas. Matt lo analizo por un segundo y luego se hecho a reír. Si esto no es una señal no sabía lo que era. Thomas lo vio preocupado.

-Prepara los cañones Thomas.-

Thomas lo vio algo confundido pero sabía lo que eso significaba. Su capitán había tomado una decisión.

-De acuerdo capitán.- Thomas dijo y se fue al salón de los cañones a dar la orden.

Matt vio a su hermano caminando por la cubierta del buque con su tradicional sonrisa y hablando con algunos tripulantes. Este le vio y se acerco hacia él.

-¿Así que capitán, ya tomo una decisión?- Le pregunto a su hermano.

En ese momento se escucharon los poderosos cañones del lobo haciendo explosión lo que sorprendió a Takeru, este volvió a ver a su hermano.

-Supongo que eso es un si.- Dijo riéndose Takeru.- ¿Qué te hizo decidir?-

Matt vio el horizonte y vio como un faro se encendió la noche con su luz y vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza en la vida de su gente y su nación mientras que el lobo solitario iba desapareciendo en el horizonte del mar. Le miro con una sonrisa a su hermano y solamente le respondió antes de regresar a su camarote a descansar después de un largo día dejando a su hermano confundido.

-El destino.-

* * *

Si ya se, ya se, hay muchas cosas que no deje claras. Pero juro que las dejare todas en claras así que ténganme paciencia

Intentare actualizar lo más regular y pronto posible. Además tengo en mente algunas otras historias que me gustaría escribir un poco diferente a esta. Aclaro que esta será mi prioridad hasta que termine

Espero que no tengamos que esperar mucho para que suba otro capítulo. Mientras tanto espero que disfruten de este capitulo


	8. El Tomo Esperanza

Saludos a mis queridos lectores. Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar la historia. Acá les dejo el final de la primera parte de nuestra historia. No habrá peleas ni nuevos personajes secretos. Pero es importante para la continuidad de la historia.

Como es costumbre hora de responder reviews

anaiza18 – Me alegra que te gustara ;) No te preocupes algún día sabremos los panes de Matt

IVYMON – No puedo decirte que decisión tomo Matt pero si puedo decirte que lo sabrás pronto

patriot117 – Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. En lo personal es lo que más me preocupa pues siento que la perspectiva se maneja de una forma muy poco ortodoxa. Te prometo que pronto muchas dudas serán respondidas.

Isabel-takari – La carta es de extrema importancia en la historia pero no te preocupes que con tiempo revelare el contenido de esa carta. TK tiene más cosas en la cabeza de las que puede manejar y Kari no le ayuda. Me alegra que te agrade el capitulo (:

cerexorosa – Y se pondrá mejor, te lo aseguro ;D. Todo se revelara con calma no te preocupes. Gracias por los deseos y te aseguro que le echare ganas en todo lo que pueda. ¡Saludos desde Cancún!

Melissa – Espero que te guste este capítulo. Espero que esto te baste por mientras, espero seguir leyéndote por acá (:

Lynn – Cielos, tres capítulos… me tardo medio mes en escribir uno casi casi. Pero prometo entregártelos si me tienes paciencia :) De verdad me alegra bastante leer tu review. Es bastante agradable que alguien disfrute muchísimo algo que escribo. Tratare de apurarme en esos capítulos

De verdad mi parte favorita de todo esto es leer sus reviews ya sea con puntos positivos, negativos o simplemente para decirme que les gusto mi historia. Es realmente satisfactorio ver que alguien disfrute lo que escribo. Espero volver a leerlos pronto

Son lo máximo (:

* * *

El Tomo "Esperanza"

-¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando?!- La voz de Tai retumbo en toda el hogar de los Yagami. -¿Sabes de lo que son capaces esos hombres?-

Kari estaba sentada cabizbaja mientras su hermano se encargaba de darle un verdadero sermón. Después de la salida triunfal de Takeru y sus amigos el orden regreso al salón de justicia. Más refuerzos llegaron finalmente al lugar. La castaña se encargo de cuidar a su amigo hasta que recupero el conocimiento. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan enojado. Podía entenderlo, hasta apenas hace algunas horas era considerado el mejor prospecto con los sables en todo el planeta. Hoy término humillado por un criminal enfrente de toda la comunidad noble del imperio. No dejaba de maldecir y pedir disculpas por no ser lo haberla defendido de un canalla como él. Cuando la castaña le explico que no le hizo ningún daño se calmo un poco, pero algo le decía que si le mencionaba lo del beso lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Después de que las los militares pusieron orden en el lugar fue cuando las cosas se pusieron en contra de Kari.

Tai llego rápidamente al lugar ya después de que los piratas escaparan. Se veía bastante calmado tomando en cuenta el desastre que había en la corte con su ya característica mirada fría. Inspeccionaba el lugar pero en el momento en que poso sus ojos en su hermana toda la emoción que pudo haberse guardado salió como un volcán en erupción. Corrió hacia su hermana y al ver la posición en la que estaba Daisuke se pudo imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado. Fueron de inmediato a su hogar donde sentó a su hermana para pedirle explicaciones

-Comodoro Taichi… por favor disculpe a su hermana. Todo fue mi culpa, ella insistió en irnos del lugar pero yo quise enfrentarme a esos rufianes…- Davis hablo en defensa de su amiga.

-Silencio Daisuke. Tu y yo vamos a tener una charla después pero esto no te incumbe.- Tai le alzo la voz y le regalo una mirada dura a su admirador. Davis solamente lo vio con un gran miedo en los ojos y solamente asintió.

-Cálmate Tai, Davis, no tiene la culpa yo le pedí ir al juicio y el solo me ayudo como un amigo.- Kari trataba de defender a su amigo.

-Un amigo no te pone en peligro ante algunos de los criminales más peligrosos de los mares-

-Creo que estas exagerando.- Kari le respondió muy segura de sí misma

No fue simplemente el hecho de que Takeru se hubiera contenido frente a su amigo cuando bien pudo haberlo liquidado con facilidad. Cuando las cosas se calmaron Kari se dio cuenta que nadie término con una herida fatal. De ningún bando. Algunas heridas profundas y golpes que duraran más de una semana pero nada que pudiera acabar con la vida de alguien. A Kari le parecía bastante impresionante que pocos hombres pudieran mantener a margen a tantos militares sin matar a nadie.

Tai se quedo pensando un momento loa respuesta de su hermana pero no pensaba quedarse callado

-Kari no sabes de lo que esos hombres son capaces.-

-Pues no parecieron ser los sanguinarios que querías mostrarnos en el juicio.- Kari le respondió. Tai se sorprendió ante su respuesta y por un momento parecía que no sabía que contestar.

Kari confiaba mucho en su hermano y si dijo lo que dijo es por algo, pero lo que vio era completamente diferente. Nadie murió hoy, parecía que los criminales solo querían salvar a su capitán y escapar.

-¿Los estas defendiendo?- Tai reacciono al fin con cierta incredulidad.

-Claro que no… ¿Pero no te parece extraño que para ser unos asesinos de sangre fría mostraron misericordia contra nosotros? ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho?-

Davis se quedo pensando un momento. Parte de su ira era el hecho de que aquel pirata le perdonara la vida. Analizando la situación en la que estuvo se dio cuenta de lo fácil que pudo haber sido matarlo cuando atacaba sin cuartel al rubio. La combinación de ira y humillación era demasiada para él y sabia que Kari decía eso por la forma en cómo su contrincante no lo lisio siquiera.

-Eso es lo que quieren que pienses.- Tai le dijo a su hermana un poco nervioso.- Es un chantaje que quieren que la gente del imperio piensen que la naval es el verdadero enemigo. Créeme yo estuve con esos hombres varios meses y su desprecio por nosotros es imposible de explicártelo.

-Pues Takeru no parecía que me despreciara tan…- Kari hablo pero al ver la mirada de su hermano sabia que acababa de cometer un error y no continuo lo que quería decir.

-¿Quién demonios es Takeru?- Davis miro un poco curioso a Kari. Ni ella ni su hermano hablaron por lo que parecía una eternidad. El silencio ponía demasiado incomodo a Davis.

-Daisuke, voy a pedir que te retires de nuestro hogar, luego hablare contigo.- Tai dijo lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de su hermana. Davis lo vio un poco confundido.- Davis, esto no es una petición vete de una vez.- Tai dijo antes de que Davis pudiera protestar. La forma en la que lo dijo el castaño asusto a Davis y Kari.

-Davis por favor hazle caso a mi hermano luego hablare contigo.- Kari le pidió a Davis, ella no quería estar sola a lo que parecía seria los últimos minutos de vida que le quedaban a juzgar de la forma en la que la veía su hermano pero no quería provocarle más problemas a su amigo. Davis solo asintió y se retiro.

-¿Dónde diablos escuchaste ese nombre?- Tai dijo lentamente sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

- Uno de los hombres que estaban peleando con Davis lo menciono.- Kari mintió algo nerviosa.

-A mi no me vengas con esas estupideces, no trates de mentirme.- Tai le contesto con un tono agresivo. Kari se sorprendió de eso. Su hermano jamás había dudado de su palabra y mucho menos dirigirse a ella en ese tono, se dio cuenta que hay cosas que su hermano todavía estaba ocultando.

-Si no me vas a creer, creo que no vale la pena tratar de explicarte nada.- Kari se hizo la ofendida tratando de cambiar la conversación. De verdad no quería revelar nada sobre Takeru.

-Kari, estoy tratando de mantenerme calmado, me vas a explicar cómo diablos conoces el nombre del hermano de Yamato Ishida y esta vez me dirás la verdad.- Dijo Tai esta vez mas con un poco de enojo en su rostro. Kari sabía que si descubría que estaba mintiendo su hermano se enojaría pero tenía que intentar salirse con la suya.

-Mira Tai no se qué quieres que te diga.- Kari dijo mas nerviosa.

-La verdad.- Tai dijo, Kari estaba a punto de protestar pero fue interrumpida.- Los hombres de Ishida usan sobrenombres en este tipo de misiones. Y si alguien cuida tanto su nombre es Takeru. No creo que ninguno de sus hombres sea tan estúpido para revelar su nombre, el no lo apreciaría. Así que te lo voy a pedir por última vez, como sabes de Takeru Ishida.

Las manos de Kari empezaron a sudar. No fue el hecho de que la hayan descubierto ni la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano si no el hecho de que su hermano se había dado cuenta que su hermana le acaba de mentir para defender a un criminal de la naval. Pensándolo de esa forma no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa, su lealtad se la debe a su hermano, no importa lo que el rubio le pudo haber mostrado, debía confiar en su hermano.

-Takeru me salvo la vida…- Kari finalmente confeso a su hermano. Tai la vio confundido pero le permitió que continuara. Kari le explico todo con lujo de detalle la forma en cómo conoció al rubio y lo poco que vivió con él, al menos hasta lo del beso. Ella creía que ese pequeño detalle no era de la incumbencia de su hermano.

Tai se quedo pensando un momento. Parecía que no sabía que decir pero no parecía para nada contento.

-Quiero que te olvides completamente de Takeru.- Dijo finalmente Tai.

-Es una lástima, pensaba escaparme mañana temprano a buscarlo.- Dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo Kari.

-No estoy bromeando Kari, no quiero si quiera lo menciones. No sabes de lo que es capaz.-

-No me pareció tan peligroso por lo poco que conocí de el.-

-Él es el peor de todos.- Dijo Tai. Kari estaba a punto de protestar pero la mirada de Tai había cambiado. No era ira ni preocupación. Parecía más miedo que otra cosa.

-Takeru es el tipo de chico que tiene la reputación de llevarse a la cama a la primera chica que le llame la atención.- Dijo un poco más relajado Tai. A Kari no le gusto mucho conocer ese detalle de su salvador pero le parecía un poco ridículo que eso le preocupe a su hermano.

-No pensaba ser una más de sus conquistas. Solamente estoy agradecido por lo que hizo por mí.-

-No lo hizo por ti Kari. Probablemente habrás notado que cuando tenía al tipo que te ataco bajo su control parecía que lo iba a matar con los ojos, estoy seguro que quería hacerle más daño al tipo de lo que te quería ayudar.-

Kari se sorprendió de lo que dijo Tai. Era cierto recordó esa mirada de Takeru cuando tenía sometido a su atacante. Recordar esa mirada le provocaba un escalofrió por toda la espalda. Trato de olvidarla con el recuerdo de la mirada que le dio después al niño cuando lo salvo.

-No sé de que hablas.-

-Kari, Takeru podrá parecer relajado y un buen chico pero tiene problemas muy graves y profundos. En un momento es un conquistador carismático pero lo he visto en sus peores momentos y es peor que cualquier persona que haya escuchado. Lo he visto…- Tai se quedo un poco mudo por un momento como si acabara de recordar algo horrible.- Lo he visto hacer cosas que nunca te imaginarias de un chico de su edad…-

-Si ese es el caso ¿por qué Davis sigue con vida?- Pregunto Kari.

-Ya te lo dije… el chico tiene problemas, es impredecible. Al momento parece inofensivo y divertido y al siguiente… Piensas que estás viendo a un demonio.- Tai finalizo con la vista perdida. A Kari le extraño como cambio la forma en cómo Tai hablaba. No parecía como el hermano celoso que ahuyentaba a sus pretendientes. Parecía mas como una advertencia de alejarse de una persona, no de un chico que quiere conquistarla. A todo esto tampoco podía creer que fuera cierto lo que decía Tai. Takeru no parecía una persona malvada, claro que tampoco podía decirse que era un santo. Por la mirada de Tai sabía que él no mentía, pero tampoco podía creer que lo que decía era toda la verdad. Había algo más.

-No creo que lo volvamos a ver Tai… No creo que ninguno de ellos vuelva a poner un pie en la capital. Probablemente habrá volantes colgados con sus retratos por todos lados a partir de mañana.- Dijo Kari con cierta tristeza ya que sabía que era verdad.

-Espero que no tengan que volver a la capital por ninguna razón.- Dijo Tai de nuevo con la vista perdida. Kari le extrañaba la conducta de su hermano. Pero por primera vez desde que llego lo veía como su verdadero hermano y no un militar.-

-Tai…- Kari trato de acercarse a su hermano pero este la vio de nuevo con una mirada con enojo.- Pero sin importar lo que hubiera pasado todavía estas muchos problemas.- A Kari no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esto.

-No volverás a salir nunca de la casa sin un escolta que yo tenga autorizado.- Dijo tajantemente Tai.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Kari completamente exaltada pensando que era mentira.- ¡Esto tiene que ser una mala broma hermano!

-Esto no es ninguna broma hermanita. No puedo permitir que te sigas arriesgando de esa forma.-

-No puedes hacer eso.-

-También me asegurare de eliminar tu colección de libros que tienes del archipiélago de Cristal.- Tai sabía que no le iba a gustar a su hermana pero parecía completamente serio.

Kari no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, los ojos se le estaban poniendo vidriosos, cualquier preocupación que tenia con su hermano se le habían olvidado, en su lugar había una rabia incontrolable, se sentía traicionada y lastimada. Le había confiado su colección a su hermano porque pensó que el sabia lo importante que era para ella ese tipo de lectura.

-Por favor Tai, te prometo que tendré mas cuidado, sabes lo que significa esos libros para mi.- Kari ya estaba derramando las lagrimas de sus ojos. Tai parecía dudar por un momento pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer

-Lo siento hermana. Esto no es una negociación, hablare con nuestra madre y antes de que digas algo estoy seguro que cuando le cuente de tus aventuras estará de acuerdo conmigo.-

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de hacer esto Tai!- Kari perdió la serenidad y le grito a su hermano llorando.- ¡Confié estas cosas en ti porque pensé que entenderías!-

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué me trataste de mentir? ¿Qué cometes imprudencias sin medir las consecuencias? ¿Tienes la menor idea de las estupideces que has cometido en estos últimos días? Te pusiste en peligro en dos ocasiones sin medir las consecuencias. Yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras tú te pones en situaciones así.- Tai le respondió con una intensidad similar, ya la conversación se había convertido en una discusión acalorada

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?-

-¡Soy tu hermano y tenemos una reputación que cuidar como integrantes de la familia Yagami! ¿Cómo crees que se vera en nuestra imagen si una Yagami está leyendo libros prohibidos por el imperio y teniendo algún tipo de lazo con un criminal?-

-Con quien decido involucrarme es mi maldita decisión.- Ya los argumentos de Kari no le hacían ningún favor pero poco le importaba, si algo hacia enojar a su hermano ahora mucho mejor.- Y tus malditas apariencias me importan un carajo.-

-¡Esas apariencias son lo que podrían salvarnos la vida!- Tai le respondió

Kari se freno en seco. Eso no tenía sentido, no sabía si su hermano dijo eso para asustarla o si tenía algún tipo de explicación mas profunda.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso?-

Tai se quedo callado un momento como si no supiera que decir, parecía pensando que iba a decir. Dio un ligero suspiro y regreso a su pose fría de los últimos días.

-Acabo de revelar mi traición a los criminales más peligrosos conocidos por el imperio. Criminales que acaban de escapar de la justicia y que ahora probablemente quieran mi cuello en bandeja de plata y buscaran la manera de lastimarme. Así que tenemos que tener un perfil bajo y tener cuidado. Y si uno de ellos sabe que se te ocurre hacer aventuras estúpidas por libros de Reino del Manto podrían usar eso en su favor.

-Por lo fácil que se escaparon dudo mucho que un maldito escolta y un perfil bajo nos puedan salvar la vida.-

-El peligro que corre nuestra familia desde este día es mayor del que te puedas imaginar.- Tai decía recuperando un poco más la compostura.- Créeme que todo lo que hago es por tu bien.

-No me hagas reír.-

Tai se le quedo viendo un momento a Kari con cierta incertidumbre.

-Nuestras vidas cambiaran a partir de hoy, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos.-

-Yo nunca pedí esto. Son tus malditas decisiones las que nos pusieron en esta posición, si te quieres matar en el mar con una partida de criminales es tu problema pero porque tengo que cambiar las casos que más amo por tus estupideces.- Kari sabía que esto le dolería a su hermano pero ya le había dejado de importar.

Tai la volvió a ver y como era de esperarse había tristeza en sus ojos, al igual que a su padre la vida de un militar es peligrosa y puede afectar a sus seres cercanos y eso es algo que nunca le gusto del camino en la vida que eligió.

-Algún día entenderás esto que hago y espero que siga vivo para cuando eso suceda, pero por ahora espero que me perdones.-

-Pues sigue esperando un buen tiempo.- Con esto Kari se retiro con los ojos completamente enrojecidos, la verdad pasara un buen rato en perdonar a su hermano. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a su hermano viéndola como se iba.

-Espero que si alguien sale herido por mi culpa yo me perdone a mi mismo.- Kari alcanzo a escuchar a su hermano murmurar para sí mismo pero lo ignoro, no estaba dispuesto a reconfortarlo, su enojo así la obligo.

* * *

Kari estaba desconsolada en su cuarto. Leía por última vez sus libros favoritos de su colección privada. No era muy grande, apenas había alcanzado a conseguir una docena de libros y solamente dos de ellos eran de Gennai, su autor favorito, había podido leer varios otros versos de su autor favorito en otros libros. Casi toda la literatura que valía la pena mencionarse hacia alguna referencia al autor del archipiélago de Cristal, incluso en el imperio. Otros grandes autores tomaban prestado algunas frases del poeta, así fue como Kari conoció el verso de Gennai. No había podido terminar de leer el libro que había conseguido el día anterior pero suponía que era un buen momento para empezar.

"Esperanza" Así se titulaba el nuevo tomo que poseía

Los libros de Gennai estaban llenos de poemas maravillosos e historias impresionantes con criaturas fantásticas y mundos desconocidos. Siempre hacia hincapiés en valores morales que eran importantes para él. Ella había alcanzado a conseguir el tomo titulado "Luz". Este libro cambio prácticamente su vida. Hablaba sobre valores tan nobles y ella se había decidido a seguir su vida bajo estos. La primera página de "Luz" hablaba sobre un calor bastante especial que daba vida y guiaba a las personas caídas. Decía que no existía ningún caso desahuciado y que con la persona correcta cualquiera puede volver a ver la luz en su vida.

Sin seguir perdiendo el tiempo abrió el tomo de la Esperanza.

"Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza"

Así empezaba el tomo de color verde que tenía en sus manos. Estaba a punto de cambiar de página cuando vio algo curioso. Con una diferente tinta que parecía hecha a mano pero con una impecable caligrafía tenía una leyenda escrita en la parte inferior del libro.

"La luz y la esperanza coexisten como uno mismo. La luz ilumina el camino en el cual la esperanza cree. No puede existir uno sin el otro. La esperanza es el guardián y su propósito es proteger a la Luz, pero si la esperanza se llegara a perder, la Luz es la única que puede regresarla"

Debajo de la leyenda estaba una escrita una firma muy elegante que Kari reconoció como la de Gennai. Los ojos de Kari prácticamente se dilataron. Este debía ser el tomo original de Gennai, y tenía su firma en el. Sabía que ese libro es invaluable y que no podía permitir que fuera destruido. Hará lo que fuera por proteger ese libro. Si Viktor supiera sobre este le hubiera costado mucho más de lo que hubiera podido ofrecer. La emoción de tener un pedazo de historia en sus manos la embriago por completo. Había olvidado la desdicha que su hermano la había hecho pasar. No importa si se llevara toda su colección. Si lograba conservar este libro podía vivir con la perdida de cualquier otro libro.

Cuando Kari al fin pudo serenarse por la emoción volvió a leer las primeras palabras del tomo y la leyenda de Gennai con más tranquilidad. Algo sobre esas palabras la reconforto. "La esperanza es el guardián de la Luz". No pudo evitar pensar en Takeru, su ángel guardián como él se había autonombrado bromeando. No se quería engañar, sabía que no era solo agradecimiento lo que sintió por el joven pirata. Se sentía algo estúpida por caer en el tonto cliché de enamorarse del típico chico malo. No seguiría en la negación de decir que solamente se le hacia un chico atractivo. Nunca había besado a alguien pero algo le decía que no fue simplemente la adrenalina de su primer beso lo que sintió ahí. Lamentablemente ella también se había hecho a la idea de que tendrá que superar sus sentimientos. Su primer amor es algo poco más que imposible. Probablemente nunca más lo vuelva a ver (aunque la última vez que pensó eso vaya que se equivoco) y ese era el menor del problema. Tai podrá haber ocultado muchas cosas sobre sus días con Yamato y sus hombres, pero lo que dijo de Takeru fue la verdad completa. Según Tai el joven rubio era poco más que un desvergonzado mujeriego y esa es una virtud si se le compara con el sanguinario sádico que describía su hermano. Kari sabía que tenía razón su hermano. Esa fachada de Casanova es solo una capa que oculta otra cosa. Una muy buena fachada pensó Kari un poco sonrojada. Recordó lo que dijo su hermano sobre esa mirada fría y asesina. De seguro el también la vio y al recordarla sabía que no era falsa, aun recuerda esa mirada llena de rencor y odio posado en el. Pero es que la sonrisa que le había dado la primera vez que lo conoció también era cálida y reconfortante. Con lo poco que hablo con el parecía realmente sincero y la protegió a él y su amigo de sus hombres. La verdad quisiera poder conocerlo mejor para saber quien realmente es.

Por el resto de la noche leyó el libro que se empeñaría y proteger. Mientras las páginas iban siendo pasadas leyendo maravillosos poemas y reflexiones la mente de Kari recordaba a Takeru un pequeño gramo de esperanza la hizo suspirar. La esperanza de volverlo a ver. Se rio un poco ante la ironía de lo que pensaba y leía.

* * *

Un destello de luz se poso sobre uno de los ojos de Kari. Se había quedado dormida hace pocas horas. Se había desvelado leyendo el tomo "Esperanza", y se sentía más que agotada. Sabía que después podría tomar una siesta pero por el momento tenía que pensar en qué hacer. Tenía que esconder ese libro a como de lugar. Una idea se le había posado en la cabeza por la noche, pero esto requeriría sacrificar sus posesiones más valiosas y parte de su libertad. Tenía que hacerle creer a su hermano que estaba de acuerdo con lo que este había propuesto para ocultar el libro sin levantar sospechas.

Se puso un vestido casual y decidió bajar a desayunar, pero al salir de su habitación veía como una joven de su edad ya conocida de pelo lila se acercaba con una expresión nada amigable. Kari se imagino que ya se había enterado de su aventura de ayer

-Hikari Yagami.- Yolei le vio con cierta frustración.- Me puedes explicar ¿como una chica como tú puede meterse en tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo?

Kari la vio con una sonrisa aunque sabía que probablemente le iba a reclamar lo que al parecer se había enterado. Pero realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien en quien confiara ciegamente.

-Buenos días Yolei, supongo que ya te enteraste.-

-¿Enterarme? Hubieras visto como estaba tu hermano.-

Kari se sintió inmensamente culpable en ese momento, no se le había ocurrido las consecuencias que pudo haber tenido Yolei cuando le comento a su hermano sobre su búsqueda por el libro. Temía que podía poner en riesgo el trabajo de Yolei y de su familia. Si ese fuera el caso jamás se lo perdonaría a su hermano

Yolei al ver como el color se había esfumado del color de su amiga se dio cuenta de lo que podía estar pensando. Sabía que Kari jamás hubiera querido ponerla en problemas. El plan original de Yolei era hacerla sentir un poquito más de culpa por un poco más de tiempo pero al ver la cara de remordimiento de su amiga decidió que no podía dejarla en ese estado por más tiempo.

-Relajase señorita Yagami.- Yolei dijo suspirando.- Tu hermano solamente me agradeció haberme mantenido de tu lado y tratando de cuidarte. El entendió que no había nada que hubiera podido hacer para cambiar tu opinión.

Esto definitivamente le quito un enorme peso de encima a Kari. Su hermano se habrá comportado como un imbécil estos últimos días pero sabía que era una gran persona. Si su madre se hubiera enterado estaba segura que las consecuencias hubieran sido más graves. No le gustaba estar en deuda con su hermano pero en ese aspecto se la debía.

-En fin ¿me vas a contar lo que paso en la fiesta?- Yolei le pregunto a Kari.

Kari dudo un momento. Pero sabía que podía confiar en Yolei. Decidió contarle absolutamente todo lo que había pasado a detalle. Desde la fiesta y el raro comportamiento de su hermano, hasta el juicio y el atraco que cometieron los piratas.

-¡Increíble! ¿Realmente alguien derroto a Davis?

-Yo también me quede impactada. Pobre Davis, quedo con el orgullo muy lastimado.-

-Se lo tiene bien merecido, como se le ocurre ponerlos en esa tipo de peligro.-

-Davis podrá haber sido derrotado pero sabes tan bien como yo que es bastante bueno con la espada. Ha vencido a grandes maestros. Jamás pensé ver a alguien que fuera tan bueno ni mucho menos mejor. El debió de haber pensado o mismo. Incluso al principio estuve preocupado por lo que Davis era capaz de hacer.-

-Así que tu rubio encantador resulto ser el hijo de Hiroaki Ishida. Vaya que eliges bien a tus novios.- Le dijo con una sonrisa Yolei a su amiga.

-¡Takeru no es mi novio!-Kari soltó de repente y luego tapo su boca. No pudo evitar pensar lo mala que es para guardar secretos.

-¿Takeru?- Yolei pregunto confundida. Kari suspiro y decidió contarle la historia completa, la realidad es que sabía que eventualmente se lo iba a terminar contando todo. Si bien sabía lo que tenía que hacer sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control y necesitaba un buen consejo.

Cuando Kari le termino de contar todo Yolei estaba atónica. Podía entender la situación de Kari. Ella le había explicado que sentía algo por el joven pirata pero sabía que tenía que olvidarlo. Pero no es así de fácil olvidar a alguien así.

-No sé qué decirte Kari. Pero tienes que olvidarlo. No solamente por tu hermano, tu familia y lo loco que es el hecho de que sea el hijo del mayor criminal de la historia. Por lo que me contaste incluso si olvidamos todo eso no parece que quedarse con una chica sea su estilo.- Yolei sabía que no era lo que quería escuchar pero tenía que decírselo

-Lo sé- Dijo Kari frustrada.- Lastima que la primera vez que conozco un chico que me movió el tapete y que parecía ser una buena persona en la capital resulto ser un criminal mundialmente famoso y buscado por el Imperio.- El tono sarcástico de la castaña fue bastante claro

-Ni que me lo digas. Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes un complejo con chicos malos.- Yolei dijo con una risa. Kari se sonrojo y no pareció apreciar el sentido del humor de su amiga.- Quizás podemos ir de nuevo al sur de los distritos a conseguirte un asesino a sueldo.- Yolei dijo burlándose y como antes volvió a recibir un golpe con el cojín del sofá.

-A veces me caes mejor cuando tienes pavor de dirigirme la palabra.- Dijo Kari con una cara seria. Yolei le mostro una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

El desayuno ya estaba servido en el comedor de la familia Yagami. Aunque solamente estaba Kari y su hermano sentados. Su madre estaba en una de sus típicas cenas en casa de otras grandes familias. Tai dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado para poder acompañar y Kari… bueno ni siquiera se molesto en pregúntale. La mesa era extremadamente larga los hermanos estaban sentados cada uno en extremos opuestos. El ambiente se sentía tenso. Finalmente Tai rompió el silencio.

-Hoy vendrá tu nuevo escolta que a partir de hoy te acompañara.- Dijo Tai mientras consumía su desayuno. Hasta en eso había cambiado. Aunque pensándolo bien es un punto a favor. Al parecer le enseñaron a usar cubiertos en la naval.- Es bastante capaz y se mostro bastante interesado en el trabajo.

-Sera un placer conocerlo.- Kari dijo fríamente tratando de no alzar la voz. Tenía que mantener esta fachada. Tai frunció un ceño, pensó que tendría algo más que decir.

-Y también nos desharemos de tus libros hoy, los quemaremos para que no haya evidencia.- Decía tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo hermano.- Las ganas de matar a su hermano eran demasiado para contenerlas pero tenía que lograrlo. Uno de los mayores tesoros literarios del mundo estaba en su poder y no podía permitir que nada le pasara. Tendría que tragarse el orgullo.- ¿Algo más?- Dijo con la mejor cara que su hígado pudo aguantar.

Tai la veía incrédulo. No sabía que era pero algo estaba ocultando.

-¿Qué tramas Kari?-

-A que te refieres hermano.-

-Esa colección es tu más preciada posesión y ayer estabas a punto de matarme ¿Y hoy estas aceptando todo?- Tai analizaba a su hermana.- Que ocurre acá.- Kari sabía que su hermano sospecharía pero tenía que sonar lo más convincente posible

-Lo que dijiste ayer me asusto un poco. Tienes razón me arriesgo demasiado y vi de lo que son capaces esos hombres. Esos hombres pudieron burlar al ejercito por lo que son bastante peligrosos. Y si ellos estarían atrás de nosotros pues lo mejor sería hacerte caso.- Ni siquiera Kari se creyó a si misma pero era su mejor oportunidad, incluso si no le creía al menos no sabría que ocultaba.

Tai la miraba sorprendido, Kari no es muy sumisa y pensaba que tendría que obligarla a aceptar sus condiciones. Realmente no le creía pero le seguiría la corriente por el momento. Si veía algo sospechoso actuaria pero por mientras se mantendrá a raya

-De acuerdo.- Termino su desayuno, levanto y se dirigió al pasillo.- Te espero en tu cuarto para que nos deshagamos de esas cosas.-

* * *

Kari solamente asintió esperando que todo esto sea una pesadilla y estuviera a punto de levantarse.

Kari veía con un nudo en la garganta como su hermano junto con algunos miembros más de la servidumbre se llevaban los libros de su cuarto. La castaña le mostro todo la colección que tenia. Sabía que no había caso en ocultarle las cosas. Tai conocía casi toda la colección de Kari. Por suerte casi era el punto clave, Tai sabía que Kari había aumentado su colección pero no sabía cuánto. Por lo tanto fingió que el tomo de Luz era el que había conseguido. Le costó tanto trabajo despegarse de ese libro.

Cuando finalmente su hermano y la servidumbre se retiro de su cuarto se tiro en la cama soltando todo el sentimiento que tenia adentro. Yolei se encargo de consolarla. Kari le había contado su plan y esperaba que ella la apoyara. Yolei no dudo ni un segundo y le ofreció ocultar el libro por el momento hasta cuanto ella quisiera.

Kari al fin se había calmado.

"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde"

Kari no se quitaba esa frase de la cabeza y decidió que era hora de creer en esas palabras. No le importaba lo que le deparaba el futuro, lo enfrentaría con la frente en alto.

-Kari, ven acá a que conozcas al escolta.- La voz de Tai se escucho a lo lejos. Yolei acompaño a Kari para conocerlo.

La pareja de chicas alcanzaron a Tai.

-Así que Tai, ¿Cómo escogiste al escolta?- Kari pregunto con una sincera curiosidad, después de todo lo iba a ver muy seguido a partir de ahora.

-Un amigo fue muy insistente en el. Decía que es uno de los mejores prospectos de la armada.- Dijo Tai bastante reservado.

-¿Y como es que uno de los mejores prospectos de la armada está interesado en cuidar a la hermanita de la naval?- Kari le pregunto

-Parecía bastante interesado en el trabajo. No es por nada pero cualquiera estaría bastante interesado en trabajar para la familia Yagami.- Dijo sin mucho interés Tai.- En fin te espera en la puerta.-

-¿No me acompañaras?- Kari pregunto incrédula.

-Ya hable con él y tiene mi aprobación. No te preocupes, lo más probable es que no intente hacer nada gracioso contigo. Tengo todavía una reputación intacta sobre cualquiera que se trate de pasar de lista con mi hermana. Probablemente solo quiera subir puestos rápidos en la armada.- Dijo Tai con la misma actitud fría que había mostrado toda esta semana.- En fin tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos pendientes en la naval.

Kari no le gustaba ser usada como escalera pero qué más da. No tenía energías para protestar. Tai salió con bastante prisa y Kari se quedo con Yolei.

-En fin supongo que es hora de conocer a mi nuevo guardaespaldas.- Dijo Kari algo resignada.-

-Vamos señorita Yagami no puede ser tan malo.- Dijo algo optimista Yolei. No lo quería admitir pero tener a alguien que la ayude a mantener a salvo a su amiga de sus locuras sonaba como vacaciones para ella.-

Cuando finalmente llegaron al vestíbulo principal de la mansión Yolei se adelanto a abrir la puerta pues tenía instrucciones de darle la bienvenida al nuevo huésped. Pero cuando abrió la puerta Kari vio que en tiempo record el rostro de Yolei se puso de un intenso rojo carmesí.

-Tu… tu… eres… tu.- Yolei decía nerviosa tratando de articular las palabras. Kari le dio ya bastante curiosidad así que se acerco al nuevo huésped.

-Señorita Yolei, que grata sorpresa, me alegro bastante verla por acá.- Dijo un chico de cabello oscuro, un peinado algo peculiar y complexión delgada. Vestía el uniforme de la armada. Su sonrisa parecía sincera. Este se volteo para ver a Kari y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa que a la castaña no le agrado mucho.

-Y usted debe ser la señorita Hikari Yagami. Es un placer conocerla.- El chico dio una pequeña reverencia.-

-El placer es mío… y por lo visto de mi amiga.- Dijo Kari y Yolei la fulmino con la mirada.- ¿En fin podría decirme su nombre?-

-Cielos ¿Dónde están mis modales?- Aquel chico se disculpo.- Por supuesto señorita, mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji.- Ken le dio una sonrisa satisfecha.- Pero siéntase con la libertad de llamarme Ken.-

Por si alguien lo duda. Si es el mismo Ken que ayudo a Takeru a escapar. ¿Planeo algo? Pueden estar seguros de que si.

Me pregunto si algún día les podre despejar todas las dudas que genero en esta historia. En fin creo que se merecen un pequeño spoiler para el próximo capítulo pues este se desarrollara algunos años después de los eventos de esta parte de la historia.

Y así termina la primera parte de nuestra pequeña aventura. Me tomare un tiempo en poder ordenar mis ideas para saber cómo llevare a cabo la segunda aparte de esta historia, mientras tanto creo que empezare a traducir esta historia en ingles al ver tantas respuestas positivas.

Les aseguro que la segunda parte de mi historia serán contestadas la mayoría de las dudas que pude haber puesto además ya nos urge entrar en batallas navales y combates entre piratas y militares en barcos ¿No creen? A lo mejor algunos se imaginan ya algunas cosas.

Espero no tardarme en continuar la segunda parte.

Como siempre agradezco muchísimo cualquiera que se moleste en dejarme un review. Espero que este capítulo no se les haya hecho demasiado aburrido. Pero espero que entiendan que no podemos poner a Takeru pelear contra los militares todos los capítulos.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo :)


	9. Seis años después

Hola mis queridos lectores. He regresado con un nuevo capítulo después de una larga ausencia. Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por no haber actualizado en un largo tiempo por situaciones que describiré más adelante. Pero como saben y es costumbre empezare con responder los reviews que me hacen el gran favor de dejarme por orden cronológico.

Lynn.- Cielos ¿Qué hare contigo? :( Me llenaste de culpa por tardarme tanto. Te juro que no soy malo ni lo hago apropósito. Si me tardo tanto es por lectores como tú que les gusta mi historia y no quiero decepcionarlos con un capitulo hecho a las prisas. Como siempre me alegra leerte por acá y qué bueno que te guste mi historia lo suficiente para poner en riesgo tu salud mental :).

anaiza18.- ¡Ya se! a mí también me desespera todavía no aclararles todas mis dudas. Pero quiero elevar el suspenso lo suficiente para que valga la pena revelarlas. Ken esta en los planes de alguien, y tal vez sean de los de Matt. ¿O tal vez no? (inserte risa malévola acá)

nalia-san. Qué alegría leerte de nuevo. No sé cuando volvamos a tener a Takeru de nuevo pero te aseguro que ya tengo planeado como será y valdrá la pena la espera (o eso espero). No te preocupes por no escribir en cada capítulo ni te sientas obligada. Ojala y te vuelva a leer por acá.

Ivymon.- En efecto Kari pudo salvar el libro más importante. Lamento tardarme tanto en escribir este capítulo. ¡Un placer leerte!

Melissa.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D Qué bueno que te haga gustado el capitulo. ¡Te juro que intentare escribir mucho más rápido los próximos capítulos! Lamento haberme tardado tanto

Isabel-takari.- Supongo que hay que entender a Taichi. Ella solo busca proteger a su hermana, a lo mejor simplemente no sabe cómo. ¿¡Que planeo con lo de Ken!? ¡Nada, es pura casualidad! ¿Alguien te dijo algo? . .

Owl9.- Que bueno que te guste, ojala y lo sigas disfrutando. Espero leerte de nuevo

cerexorosa.- Me alegra que te agrade la intriga. A mí ya me desespera no poder decirles lo que planeo por tanto tiempo. Espero que las revelaciones estén a la altura :). Nos vemos

AmayaKasamatsu.- Me gusto mucho tu review y qué bueno que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi historia y me alegra que esta mejoro lo suficiente para que te gustara. Eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Entenderé que a lo mejor me salgo un poco de personalidad con los personajes y te aseguro que me tratare de apegar lo más que pueda a ellos pero, por cuestiones de la historia tendré que modificar un poco sus personalidades, pero te aseguro que me mantendré lo más fiel que pueda a ellos. También toma en cuenta que es una vida y un ambiente diferente al que estaban en la serie, así que eso también afectara en sus decisiones. Las razones de Tai son muchísimo más profundas de lo que aparentan y luego sabremos por que Tai actuó como lo hizo, además recuerda que hasta lo que sabemos Tai cumplió su deber, ¿hubiera sido mejor traicionar a su patria a favor de un pirata y un criminal?. De nuevo, me gusto mucho tu review ya que le ha dado una crítica a mi historia con un argumento válido. Eso solo le da más rango para mejorar más adelante. Ojala y te vuelva a leer por acá ;)

Luz.- ¡No esperes más! espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas

Como saben agradezco todos los reviews que me dejen. Es una forma de relacionarme con mis lectores y ver que hay gente que disfruta lo que escribo es la mayor satisfacción que pueda tener. Sin más por decir al momento acá el siguiente capitulo

* * *

_**Seis años después.**_

Un destello de luz que se escabullo entre el ventanal medio abierto escondido detrás de sus cortinas se poso en el rostro cansado de una castaña. Los ojos cafés de Kari se abrían lentamente tratando de despertarse. Era un soleado día del otoño de la Capital. El frio empezaba a apoderarse de las mañanas pero la intensidad del sol contrarrestaba los helados vientos que presagiaban la pronta llegada del invierno. Con unos movimientos de rutina de estiramiento logro despertarse por completo. Lo primero que hizo al salir finalmente de su cama fue verse al espejo para intentarse arreglar antes del día.

El espejo ya no mostraba a una linda niña con el cabello castaño corto y rasgos infantiles en el rostro. En cambio esa imagen de adolescente inocente había sido reemplazada por una chica adulta de veintidós años cumplidos. El cabello superaba sus hombros. Su cuerpo había tenido otros cambios bastante notorios. Si bien la altura de Kari no había sufrido grandes cambios su figura si los tuvo. Kari siempre había sido una chica linda pero los años han desarrollado curvas en su cuerpo que la hacían notarse más.

Un agradable aroma llego a ella y volteo a ver su buró. Un delicioso desayuno se podía ver. Kari sonrió pues sabía que muy probablemente Yolei había sido la que se había tomando la molestia de servírselo. Después de disfrutar de su desayuno en su cama decidió que era momento de dejar de holgazanear. Se vistió un atuendo muy poco común para cualquier chica de la nobleza en su posición; un chaleco de cuero encima de una camisa holgada blanca y unos pantalones cortos y cafés que llegaban un poco más de las rodillas. Una joven dama con ese atuendo llamaría muchísimo lo atención pero Kari tenía la excusa perfecta para usarlo. En el club de tiro que había entrado la Castaña se requería un atuendo clásico para poder practicar. Aunque muchos de sus miembros se quejaban de lo poco glamoroso que podía resultar ese atuendo a Kari le gustaba mucho. Después de terminarse de arreglar Kari salió de su cuarto en dirección a la entrada de su casa.

-¡Kari! ¡Espera!- Kari reconoció de inmediato la peculiar voz de su mejor amiga tratando de llamar la atención.-

-Buenos días Yolei.- La castaña saludo a su amiga con una amable sonrisa.- ¿Qué se te ofrece? Ya me tengo que ir al campo de tiro.

-¿Y cómo piensa practicar sin esto señorita Yagami?- Yolei le mostro un arma de fuego a su amiga. Kari se enrojeció al darse cuenta de su despiste. No sería tan embarazoso si no fuera por la sencilla razón de que era segunda vez que le pasaba… esta semana. La castaña hizo una risa nerviosa.

-Gracias Yolei.- Dijo Kari algo nerviosa.-

-Cielos Kari, no sé si alguien tan despistada como tu debería tener acceso a armas de fuego.-

-¡Hey! Tal vez sea un poco distraída…- Kari dijo pero su amiga la interrumpió con una pequeña risa. Kari la ignoro y continuo.- Pero nadie puede dudar de mi puntería.- Kari dijo con mucho orgullo.

Y era cierto. Desde lo sucedido hace seis años Kari sabía que no podía seguir dependiendo de otras personas para salvarla en todo momento, así que había decidido encontrar la forma de poder defenderse en momentos así. Al principio su hermano protesto pero Kari lo hizo recapacitar que saber defenderse podría ayudar en algún momento ya que él se había encargado de convencerla sobre lo peligroso que su vida se había vuelto. Kari ya se había cansado de que Tai la siguiera molestando con eso. Si aquellos hombres querían lastimar a su familia ya lo hubieran hecho. Tai se vio obligado a acceder. Aunque ese fue el primero de sus problemas. Primero intento con la opción más lógica que era el esgrima. Si bien Kari no tenía la esperanza de ser la próxima prodigio del imperio con el sable tampoco imagino que se le sería tan difícil. Si bien domino los aspectos básicos de la espada sabía que no le ayudarían en una situación como la que había vivido algunos años atrás. Era bastante torpe y no tenía la coordinación para ser una gran espadachín. Fue hasta que un día acompañando a su hermano que quería comprar una nueva arma de fuego para su próxima misión en el club de tiro del Imperio, donde por pura curiosidad entro a uno de los campos de tiro del club. Ahí un instructor le llamo la atención una chica en su área de entrenamiento y la invito a practicar algunos tiros. Al parecer Kari tenía cierta afinidad con el arma de fuego. Después de algunos intentos logro dar en los objetivos. No empezó siendo una gran tiradora pero con mucha paciencia y algunos años de arduo entrenamiento ya era una de las mejores tiradoras de su edad en el campo. Había participado en un torneo donde quedo entre los primeros diez lugares siendo la más jóvenes de todos ellos.

Kari y Yolei se dirigían a la salida de la casa. Cuando llegaron finalmente al pórtico un joven de pelo oscuro las estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Buenos días señorita Yolei, señorita Hikari, ¿como las trata esta linda mañana?- Ken las saludo con suma cortesía, Kari le regalo una sonrisa pero Yolei solo se quedo con los ojos en los suelos y con el rostro visiblemente sonrojado. Seguía siendo el mismo pálido chico que habían conocido hace algunos años pero tenía un cuerpo mucho más fornido.

-Por Dios Ken, creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para dejar atrás todas estas formalidades.- Kari le dijo riendo.

Kari había tenido sus dudas con el joven militar, pero al paso de los años conociéndolo le pareció un chico bastante agradable y amable. El hecho de que se hacía de la vista gorda de vez en cuando con ciertas cosas le daba puntos a favor.

-Mil disculpas señorita Hikari, es la costumbre lo que me obliga.- Ken le respondió.

-Bueno al menos puedes referirte a mi amiga Yolei con mayor naturalidad. Después de todo, si supieras la forma en cómo se refiere ella de ti te darías cuenta que las formalidades son lo último que pasa por su mente.- Kari le dijo con una sonrisa picara a su escolta y con una mirada de malicia a su amiga. Yolei por el contrario se erguió de inmediato con una cara mucho más roja que antes.

-¿Huh? ¿A que se refiere señorita Kari?- Ken le pregunto con una mirada de curiosidad.

-¡Cielos! ¿Acaso es un invasor aquella persona que se está tratando de saltar la reja? – Yolei dijo rápidamente señalando hacia la el final de los jardines de la entrada de la casa. Justo en el momento que Ken volteo a ver al lugar que apuntaba Yolei agarro de sorpresa a Kari ahorcándola y zarandeándola de un lado a otro mientras le preguntaba qué demonios tramaba.

-Yo no veo nada señorita Yolei.- Ken dijo antes de volver a voltear a su protegida y para ese momento Yolei ya había soltado a su amiga y tenía una sonrisa de inocente estampado en su rostro. Kari por el contrario no paraba de toser aunque parecía como si estuviera riendo.

-Oh, probablemente lo habré imaginado.- Le dijo con dulzura la peli morada.

-Se imagina las cosas más extrañas señorita Yolei.- El militar le dijo algo extrañado.- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Hikari?- Ken le pregunto a la castaña al ver que esta no paraba de toser.

-Estoy bien Ken, probablemente no es nada.- Dijo entre risas y tosidos.

-Tal vez deberías de dejar de hablar tanto. Podría matarte algún día.- Yolei le respondió maliciosamente con una sonrisa perturbadora. Kari rio un poco mas pero decidió dejar de hablar pues no parecía que su amiga bromeara.-

-Son una pareja bastante peculiar.- Ken les dijo confundido.- En fin, el carruaje ya está listo señorita Hikari, nos iremos en cuanto esté lista.

-Gracias Ken, ¿Nos acompañas Yolei?-

-No sé, la verdad no me gustaría estorbarle en su práctica.-

-No podrías, no dejan entrar a nadie que no sea del club de todas formas, lo decía para que le hagas compañía a Ken en lo que me espera.- Kari le respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Supongo que podría tomarme algunas horas para acompañarlo.- Dijo Yolei con cierto entusiasmo

-Excelente, es un placer contar con su compañía señorita Yolei.- Ken se dirigió a Yolei bastante feliz. Ella en cambio se sonrojo un poco.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigían hacia la entrada del hogar de la familia Yagami. A Kari no le gustaba tener a un guardaespaldas todo el tiempo. Extrañaba mucho la libertad de poder salir sola y tener un poco de privacidad. Dicho esto también Kari había desarrollado una gran simpatía con Ken. Pensaba que sería el típico militar adulador y sin criterio propio. Cosa que no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Su escolta resulto ser una persona bastante culta e interesante para conversar. Bastante permisible en varios aspectos. Kari y el tenían un acuerdo de palabra no establecido pero inducido. "No te metas en problemas graves y no me meteré en tus asuntos". Incluso Kari no era la única que pensaba que Ken era una gran persona. Yolei estaba fascinado con su escolta. La peli morada pedía a Kari no decirle a nadie pero no había necesidad. Al parecer la única persona que no estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Yolei hacia Ken, era el mismo. Kari sospechaba que su escolta simplemente te hacia el tonto y no prestaba atencion a las obvias insinuaciones de su mejor amiga para no lastimarla en el caso de que el no correspondiera a los sentimientos. Pero Kari se había percatado que Ken mostraba signos de interés y cariño hacia su amiga, aunque eso sí, no tan obvios como los de su amiga. Ken siempre se muestra atento a las necesidades de Yolei y ofrece una atención especial a ella. Eso es lo que más confunde a Kari, a veces piensa que muchos aspectos de Ken eran una fachada impuesta por el cargo que tiene y está segura que hay aspectos sobre la vida de Ken que desconoce y que deben de ser muy importantes. Incluso hay ocasiones en las que tiene un semblante oscuro en él como si ocultara algo. Kari finalmente concluyo que no son de su incumbencia, todo mundo tiene secretos. Ella lo sabia mejor que nadie, pero tomando en cuenta lo que ha vivido con Ken y ha conocido de él se ha ganado su confianza y quizás más importante, su amistad.

-Señorita Hikari ¿se encuentra bien?- Ken se dirigió a su protegida.- La pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a Kari.-

-Claro que si Ken, solamente tenía la cabeza en otro lugar.-

-Por supuesto, disculpe mi intromisión, en fin ya está todo listo.- Dijo Ken abriéndole la puerta del carruaje para que Yolei y Kari pudieran entrar.- Yo conduciré en esta ocasión.- Dicho esto se subió a la parte frontal del carruaje y preparo a los caballos.

* * *

El camino al club de tiro parecía transcurrir de lo más normal, Kari y Yolei hablaban en la tranquilidad del final del otoño.

-¿Así que Kari, como te ha ido con tu nuevo novio? Ya van cuatro meses con el que has estado saliendo. Al parecer este si va en serio.- Dijo Yolei con una emoción notoria en sus ojos. Kari solamente suspiro.

-Eran tres meses…- Dijo Kari con mucha indiferencia.

-¿Eran? Dios Kari no me digas que…- Yolei dijo visiblemente desilusionada.

-La semana pasada.-

-¡Por Dios mujer! ¿Hablas en serio?- Su amiga ahora visiblemente alterada exclamo.- Ni siquiera tu puedes darte el lujo de terminar con Lio Artami.

-Simplemente no estaba destinado a funcionar.-

-No me vengas con eso Yagami…-

-Es un gran chico. Pero no era mi tipo.- Kari contesto un poco molesta sin ganas de seguir con la plática.

-Ah mil disculpas señorita Yagami. Supongo que a nadie les gusta los jóvenes atractivos, ricos y de excelente familia.

-Sabes bien que son cosas que no me interesan.-

-Con eso empezaba, también cosas como amable, atento, cariñoso, inteligente y culto...-

-Yolei, por favor…-

-Como olvidarlo, supongo que lo que le falta es atacar a media infantería, robarle al imperio y romper todas las leyes posibles, todo eso en un solo día.-

-Sabes Yolei de verdad no tengo ganas de hablar de esto.- Dijo ya bastante molesta Kari.

Yolei se quedo pensando un momento preguntándose cómo seguir o si debía seguir. Ella sabia realmente cual era el problema pero tampoco quería abordar en el. Pero no veía otra salida, Kari tiene que entender que no se puede seguir así.

-Han pasado seis años Kari.-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Takeru.-

-Todo tiene que ver con Takeru, tienes que olvidarlo.-

-Ya lo olvide. ¿Crees que si aun estuviera esperando a que llegara cabalgando un corcel a mi balcón estaría saliendo con otras personas?- Kari le respondió aun más molesta.

-De que sirve salir con toda la capital si nadie podrá cumplir con tus ridículas expectativas. Nadie será como Takeru.

-No quiero a Takeru…- Kari dijo apretando las manos sobre su regazo, parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia

-¿Entonces qué diablos quieres?-

-¡Quiero lo que él me hizo sentir!- Kari exclamo furiosa. Yolei se le quedo viendo algo sorprendida, no era normal verla hacer un arrebato así.

-Está todo bien ahí atrás señoritas, me pareció escucharlas gritar.- Ken dijo desde afuera del carruaje abriendo una de las ventanas.

-Todo está bien Ken, gracias.- Kari dijo recuperando la compostura.

-De acuerdo.- Dicho esto Ken cerró de nuevo la ventana para darles privacidad.

El silencio se adueño del carruaje por un minuto, ni Yolei ni Kari parecían querer romper el silencio.

-No soy tonta ¿de acuerdo?- Kari finalmente hablo. Yolei solo se le quedo mirando.- Acepto que tuve fantasías sobre el regreso de Takeru. Pero también tengo los pies sobre la tierra. Sé que eso no pasara y sé que lo que vi de él no es suficiente para llamarlo amor. Bien podría pasar una tarde con él y darme cuenta que es solamente un idiota que busca una conquista más a su record. No guardo ilusiones de pasar mi vida con él. Ni que lo pudiera cambiar.- Kari se tomo un segundo para poder pensar bien lo que iba a decir.- Pero lo que él me hizo sentir no tiene nada que ver con dinero, personalidad o fantasía. Todo mundo te puede contar como se siente cuando besas a alguien que amas y ninguna palabra podrá hacer justicia a lo que paso en ese día. El mundo pudo haberse ido al diablo en ese momento y no me hubiera importado. Fue como si en un instante tuviera todas las respuestas sin saber que tenía tantas preguntas.

Yolei escuchaba con atención a su amiga, sabia lo mucho que significaba para su amiga esa tarde pero no tenía idea de cómo se sentía realmente Kari.

-Durante meses pensé que Takeru regresaría, que el sintió lo mismo aquella tarde que yo senti. Me di cuenta que eran fantasías tontas de una niñita. Si acaso el sintió algo similar no fue tan importante para él, así que decidí que seguiría con mi vida. Y no fue tan difícil al principio. Aceptaba las invitaciones de varios chicos ya sea por medio de Mimí o mi Madre. Algunos fueron mejores que otros, lo acepto. Muchos eran todo lo que una chica quisiera tener a su lado. Pero cuando finalmente pensé que el siguiente chico podría ser el correcto y nos besábamos… No mentiré, era agradable y hasta lindo. Pero no es ni cerca lo que sentí hace seis años. Es como comparar una vela con el sol.

-Kari…- Yolei trataba de consolar a su amiga que se veía algo afectada pero Kari no la dejo hablar, se limpio las lágrimas y continuo.

-Amiga, sabes bien que he renunciado a muchas cosas que para mi eran importantes. Deje de pintar cuando mi hermano descubrió ese cuadro que pinte de Takeru.- Kari hablo y su amiga recordó ese incidente. Yolei también pensaba que Taichi había exagerado en esa ocasión.- Renuncie a mi libertad, soy prácticamente una prisionera en mi casa, no recuerdo la última vez que pase un día completo sin tener un guardia a unos metros. Renuncie a cosas que nunca pensé que iba a dejar atrás, mis libros, pinturas, mi privacidad…-Kari se tomo un segundo para recomponerse.- Pero jamás voy a renunciar a eso que sentí hace algunos años.-La castaña miro fijamente a su amiga mientras resaltaba la segunda palabra que salió de su boca.- No me importa si solamente es Takeru el que es capaz de hacerme sentir así o el pescador más humilde del Imperio. Prefiero morir sola que conformarme con sentir algo ligeramente parecido, no me voy a rendir a esa esperanza de que haya alguien ahí afuera que me haga sentir así otra vez. Así que no me pidas que lo olvide… No lo hare.-

El silencio esta vez parecía ser lapidario. Al parecer Kari no iba a volver a romper el silencio. Yolei comprendió que esto que le acababa de confesar su mejor amiga era algo que se tenía guardado mucho tiempo. Entendió un poco mejor a su amiga y su comportamiento. No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por ser de las que más la presionaban cuando debió de estar de su lado como ella siempre lo ha estado.

-Dios Kari, a veces puedes ser una verdadera reina del drama.- Yolei le dijo a su amiga. Kari la vio completamente impactada. Ella acababa de abrir su corazón y confesar muchas de sus inseguridades. Pero al ver la cara de Yolei y su sonrisa de simpatía sabia que solamente estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor de la única forma en que ellas sabían hacerlo. Las dos soltaron una risa incomoda.

-Supongo que puedo ser una tonta romántica sin esperanza.- Dijo Kari con algo de melancolía.

-Eso está bien Kari. Eso solamente significa que no has permitido que el mundo te someta.- Yolei le dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga. Kari le regreso la sonrisa.

-Disculpe las molestias señoritas.- Ken se dirigió de nuevo hacia las dos chicas al abrir la ventana del carruaje.- Hemos llegado.-

* * *

Kari había dejado atrás a sus amigos. El club era extremadamente exclusivo y solamente permitía la entrada a los miembros y militares. Además contaba con su propia guardia. No le gustaba dejar a sus amigos esperando pero pensándolo mejor ella pensó que Yolei y Ken estarían mucho mejor solos. Una pequeña risa se le escapo.

-Buenos días señorita Yagami. Su entrenador la espera en la sala de tiro.- El recepcionista la saludó.

-Muchas gracias.- Con mucha cortesía Kari le respondió y se dirigió hacia los campos de tiro.

La entrada al club estaba formada por una gran zona ajardinada enfrente del edificio principal. El edificio estaba decorado de una forma elegante pero solamente servía como un lugar para pasar el tiempo entre practica y socializar, además claro del gran mercado de armas de fuego donde las mejores armas del Imperio se podían conseguir acá. El verdadero club de tiro se encontraba en la parte posterior del edificio que estaba formado por grandes campos exteriores de tiro. Lo miembros podían elegir entre diferentes actividades para practicar como lo es tiro al blanco y caza. También se podían especializar con mosquetes o pistolas. Kari siempre había elegido práctica de tiro al blanco y la pistola era su especialización. No le agradaba matar animales solamente como forma de práctica y sabia usar el mosquete pero la versatilidad de la pistola le agradaba mucho más.

-Señorita Yagami, es un poco tarde no cree.- Un hombre de mediana edad hablo en la espalda de la castaña cosa que la agarro por sorpresa a esta.

-Perdón entrenador Clifford.- Kari hizo una reverencia. Se sentía realmente apenada. No le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente y mucho menos a su entrenador.

-Le recuerdo señorita Yagami que esto es una actividad seria, le ofrecí mis servicios como entrenador porque veo potencia y talento natural en usted. Pero nada de eso sirve sin consistencia y disciplina. Así que espero que se tome mas enserio esto.- El hombre le dijo con dureza a la castaña.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas entrenador.- Kari volvió hacer una reverencia.- Le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

El hombre se rasco la cabeza y dio un suspiro.

-Hikari, de verdad no quiero ser tan duro pero sabes de mis métodos y mi filosofía.- El hombre hablo un poco más relajado y con cierto mirada empática.- Tú sabes lo que siempre digo, un arma puede salvar la vida a un enemigo en las manos correctas…

-O quitarle la vida a una persona inocente en las incorrectas.- Interrumpió a su entrenador con seguridad. Su entrenador le sonrió.

-Es por eso que mis estudiantes deben ser sumamente responsables.-

Kari sonrió ante la forma de pensar de su entrenador. Para Kari el entrenador Clifford eran de sus personas favoritas en la capital. El fue el instructor que invito a la castaña a probar con las armas de fuego. Aunque podía ser muy severo en sus lecciones y consejos fuera de las armas era una persona bastante amable. Para él un arma siempre debe ser un arma de protección y no para infligir daño a las demás personas, y es precisamente esa filosofía por la que Kari sabía que él debía ser su maestro. Claro que no es sencillo ser uno de los pupilos del entrenador Clifford. Este es un multi campeon nacional de tiro en todas las especialidades. Es altamente estricto y espera solo lo mejor de sus pupilos. El imperio muchas veces le ha ofrecido un jugoso sueldo a cambio de sus servicios para entrenar a los cadetes de la base militar pero siempre lo ha rechazado. Una vez Kari le pregunto por qué había rechazado un cargo tan importante a lo que su entrenador le respondió es que su filosofía no encajaba con la forma de pensar del ejercito.

-No volverá a pasar entrenador.-

-Espero que no.- Le contesto a la castaña.- En fin, deje ya preparado las balas y tú puesto de tiro. Regresare en un momento, tengo que llenar unas formas en el club y no podre acompañarte el día de hoy. Realiza algunos tiros para calentar y luego pide cambiar a rifle con un blanco a ciento veinte metros.

-Pero entrenador…-

-Se que no es tu fuerte Kari pero tienes que ser capaz de dominar ambas especialidades. No te preocupes tiene la capacidad para dominarlo.-Dijo su entrenador con seguridad. Kari lo pensó por un momento pero asintió.

* * *

Kari estaba practicando como era costumbre. Había alcanzado buenos puntajes para su estándar. Se sentía bastante bien y creía que podía alcázar su record. Estaba intentando concentrarse pero la conversación de otros dos hombres, que por su técnica era más que obvio que eran aficionados, la distraían.

-Por cierto. ¿Has escuchado las últimas noticias de los hermanos Ishida?

-Por Dios, ahora que hicieron esos terroristas.

-Atacaron otra nave de guardia naval del Imperio.-

-Cielos, es la cuarta en estos dos meses.-

-Es increíble como es que el imperio todavía no haya acabado con esos criminales.

-¿Has escuchado sobre los rumores del hermano menor? Dicen que es aun peor que su hermano y más sanguinario. Dicen que ataco uno de los barcos comerciantes privados del Imperio y liquido sin piedad a su tripulación. Solamente hubo un sobreviviente.

-Increíble que alguien tan joven pueda causar tantos problemas. Dicen que cuando asaltaron la sala de justicia uno de los testigos dijo que solamente parecía tener unos diez y siete años.

-A esa edad y causando tanto daño…-

-También dicen que es un enfermo. En la misma sala uno de mis más cercanos amigos dijo que ataco sin piedad a los guardias. Los masacro sin piedad y se propaso con una joven presente.-

Kari fallo su tiro por mucho cuando escucho eso último.

No era la primera vez que había escuchado sobre ese tipo de rumores. Para los nobles lo que paso en ese salón de justicia fue un genocidio impactante que fue controlado gracias a la valentía de los guardias del Imperio. Pero lo que fue el colmo del cinismo es que muchos de los testigos aseguraron que violo a una chica ahí enfrente de todos. Kari dio gracias a Dios que nadie la reconoció sino su vida sería más difícil de tolerar por rumores sin sentidos.

-¿Todavía no saben nada sobre él?

-Lo de siempre, solamente saben que es hermano de Yamato Ishida y su nombre es Takeru.

-No puedo creer que en todos estos años ha sido lo único que hemos sabido de ellos.

-Han causado tantos daños al Imperio que algunas personas piensan que son aun peor que su padre.

-Pues ya sabes lo que dicen, la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol.-

-Lo peor de todo es que al parecer ya son dos barcos piratas los que manejan los hermanos.

-¿Así que el Lobo Solitario ya tiene un hermano a su lado?

-Testigos que han sobrevivido a los ataques de los piratas dicen se llama "El Ángel", algunos militares ya le llaman el Angel de la Muerte. Dicen que tiene un aspecto tenebroso, casi fantasmal y el Takeru el que lo comanda.

-Y que barco ocupa. ¿Un navío de línea como el de su hermano o una Galera impulsada por esclavos?

-Ninguno. Al parecer utiliza una Fragata.-

-¿Una Fragata?, ahora resulta que el mocoso tiene clase.-

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe.-

Kari había prestado bastante atención mientras practicaba, no era ninguna experta en barcos pero entendió la sorpresa de los hombres. Su hermano antes le encantaba explicarle sobre los grandes barcos de Guerra. Las grandes Galeras eran barcos largos y enormes impulsados por una sola vela y por remos. Pero el verdadero poder de estos barcos era su tamaño y poder humano. Tienen una gran capacidad para albergar muchas personas y si alcanzaban a abordar el barco enemigo generalmente la superioridad numérica acaba con sus enemigos. Su desventaja era su velocidad y poca movilidad sin mencionar que son prácticamente inservibles a mar abierto. Los Buques son barcos con mayor movilidad pero su fortaleza era su resistencia y gran poder de fuego. No tenían la capacidad humana de la Galera pero con sus cañones podían decidir batallas. Las Fragatas no son los barcos con mucho potencial de fuego ni tampoco puede cubrir una gran tripulación. Estos barcos en cambio son muy veloces lo que los hacen perfectos para misiones de reconocimiento o de distracción. Bajo las manos correctas podían ser muy peligrosos ya que es muy difícil atraparlos y podían desgastar a sus rivales, pues es difícil lograr abordarlos y con su velocidad es difícil poder acomodarles golpes directos con los cañones si se mueven con inteligencia. Sin embargo no son la mejor opción para combatir mano a mano con barcos del imperio. Si Takeru hacia tanto daño como se sabía debía ser un gran estratega.

-En fin lo sorprendente es que parecen siempre estar un paso delante de la naval.-

-Eso es demasiado sospechoso. Incluso dicen que hay traidores en la naval.-

-Tienes que estar bromeando.-

-De que otra forma explicarías que siempre estén un paso adelante. Lo bueno es que acaban de nombrar al Contraalmirante Yagami para darle fin a esto.-

Kari hizo una mueca de disgusto. Desde que volvieron a ascender a Taichi la palabra Contraalmirante ya la tenía desesperada. La escuchaba al menos diez veces al día por parte de los conocidos de su familia y otras veinte de parte de su madre.

-Si lo logra lo más probable es que lo asciendan a Almirante. Justo como su padre.

-Su familia debe de estar muy orgullosa aunque no deben de estar muy sorprendidos. Tiene el mar en la sangre.

Kari ya había tenido suficiente. Ya había terminado su práctica y realmente no quería seguir espiando conversaciones ajenas. Además no era algo que no hubiera escuchado antes. Los hermanos Ishida ya se habían convertido en toda una leyenda urbana por toda la capital. Los hermanos que desafiaron al Imperio. No han sido los primeros en hacerlo. Pero lo sorprendente es que después de su padre, Hiroaki Ishida, han sido los criminales que más tiempo han durado atacando sin cuartel a los navíos del Gran Imperio. Esto ha sido un tremendo insulto al legado de la fuerza naval del Imperio. En el transcurso de los años han hundido una gran cantidad de barcos militares y han asaltado barcos comerciantes del imperio. Eso además de afectar el transporte de impuestos también ha afectado el comercio interno de la capital. Y aunque el Imperio ya había tenido ese tipo de problemas, el hecho de que sean prácticamente dos jóvenes los que causen semejantes problemas quitaba credibilidad a la fortaleza del Imperio. Nadie sabe exactamente como lo hacen pero los hermanos parecían estar siempre un paso adelante del Imperio. Sabían donde estaban los buques de guerra más indefensos, y los barcos comerciantes. Por eso se han desatado rumores de que hay traidores en las filas del Imperio. La guerra del Golfo Rojo había terminado hace dos años. Si bien ninguno de los bandos puede considerarse que perdieron tampoco se cumplieron las demandas del Imperio por lo que se consideraron cinco años tirados a la basura y una gran cantidad vidas perdidas. Fue el primer fracaso de los grandes almirantes del Imperio. Aunque después de lo que sucedió en la Gran Guerra seguían teniendo una reputación temida. Algunos decían que los hermanos Ishida tuvieron algo que ver con el Imperio finalizando la Guerra. Así que ahora los grandes líderes navales podrán enfocarse en la captura de los criminales más peligrosos de los mares.

Kari guardo sus cosas y se dispuso a abandonar el club. Había terminado con la rutina que le dejo su entrenador. Generalmente se hubiera quedado más tiempo y practicar algunas horas extras pero se preocupaba de que sus Ken y Yolei estuvieran aburridos. Finalmente la castaña salió del club de tiro y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus amigos.

* * *

Kari se encontraba ya cerca del carruaje pero cuando llego finalmente vio como Yolei reía sin complejos con Ken. Parecían bastante a gustos ellos solos. Kari dudo si debía de interrumpirlos pero Ken se percato de su presencia antes de que pudiera esconderse así que decidió ir con ellos.

-Hola señorita Hikari, como estuvo su práctica.- Ken le pregunto con su habitual amabilidad

-Sin ninguna novedad, espero que no se hayan aburrido estando aquí solos.-

-De ninguna manera, la señorita Yolei es de excelente compañía.- Esta vez Ken se dirigió a la peli morada. Yolei no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Por lo que pude apreciar a ver Yolei parecía disfrutar bastante de su compañía.- Kari le guiño el ojo a su amiga mientras decía esto. Yolei solamente le hizo una mueca con las manos que provoco la risa de Kari.

-En fin Ken, seria mucha molestias si nos acompañas a la plaza principal de la capital, me gustaría despejarme un rato.

-Por supuesto señorita Hikari.-

-En realidad no creo que sea conveniente.- Dijo Yolei algo preocupada.

-Cielos Yolei, te juro que no me escapare a ningún lado.-

-No lo digo por eso, aunque confieso que es una buena razón.-

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-Se me olvido decirle que hoy habrá una cena importante con su hermano y un invitado especial de la naval.- Dijo algo preocupada Yolei. Tanto Kari como Ken mostraron interés en lo que decía la peli morada.

-Alguno de sus superiores supongo, no creo que me extrañe muchísimo arruinando su cena.- Dijo con algo de disgusto Kari.

-Kari, no creo que esta sea una cena a la que puedas faltar…- Yolei se veía algo preocupada cosa que le extrañaba a Kari. Ken también noto eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Kari ahora tenía curiosidad.

-El invitado es el Almirante de flota Merrill Gallaher.-

-¡¿Que?!- Un grito casi ahogado rompió el silencio de la tarde. Yolei esperaba esa reacción, lo que no esperaba era que la persona que reaccionara así fuera Ken. Kari también se había sorprendido por la reacción de su escolta. Aunque para ella también era una impresión el saber que el hombre más poderoso de los mares se quedaría a cenar en su casa.

El almirante Gallaher es un hombre sumamente reservado. Si no está en los mares se encuentra en otras naciones ya sean por propósitos militares o políticos. Solamente el Emperador Van Hunter del Gran Imperio estaba por encima de el. Pero a pesar de eso se ha hecho un gran nombre en todo el mundo conocido. Se le atribuye a él la gloriosa victoria de Mayo en la que el gran Imperio destrozo la flota del Reino del Manto y con eso gano la gran guerra. No existe mandato u orden militar que se ejecute sin la aprobación del almirante Gallaher.

-Sera mejor que vayamos de inmediato a su casa señorita Hikari.- Ken dijo con un tono de nerviosismo que Kari detecto de inmediato.

-¿Estas bien Ken?-

-Por supuesto señorita Hikari, solamente creo que es de vital importancia que se presente a esa reunión.-

-Supongo que sí pero creo que podemos reservarnos unos minu…-

-Me temo que no puedo permitir esto señorita Hikari. Iré a preparar los caballos y saldremos de inmediato.-

-Vamos Ken, desde cuando eres así de estricto.- Kari le recrimino un poco esa conducta a su amigo. Era la primera vez que Ken mostraba esa actitud tan intransigente con ella.

-Esto no es negociable. Nos esperan en la mansión.- Dicho esto Ken se subió a la parte delantera del carruaje dispuesto a salir.-

-¿Cielos, que crees que le haya picado?- Kari le pregunto sorprendida a Yolei.

-No tengo idea, jamás lo había visto ponerse de esa forma.-

-Supongo que quiere causar una buena impresión, al final de cuentas no deja de ser miembro del ejército del Imperio. Bueno supongo que esto es más importante para el que para mí. Vamos Yolei.-

-Seguro Kari

* * *

El viaje de regreso a la mansión fue más rápido de lo normal. Ken se mostraba realmente ansioso por llegar por la forma en cómo conducía el carruaje. Finalmente llegaron al hogar de los Yagami. Justo cuando estaban saliendo Kari noto algo que la sorprendió. Su hermano, Tai, se encontraba esperándolas.

Los años también se mostraron en el rostro de Taichi Yagami. Se le veía mucho más madura y presentable. Un peinado clásico del imperio y un cuerpo mucho más embarnecido. Pero lo que sorprendió a Kari era ver en qué estado se encontraba su hermano. En los ojos se le podía ver cansancio junto con algunas ojeras. No solo eso. Estaba visiblemente alterado y nervioso. No parecía nada saludable y Kari se preocupo mucho por lo que vio.

-Hermano…- Kari se dirigió a Tai pero este la interrumpió.

-Hola Kari, permíteme a mí y a Ken un minuto. Tengo algo importante que hablar con el.- Al decir esto la castaña se mostro extrañada. Miro a Ken y a él lo noto también bastante alterado. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía acá. Pensó que algo tenía que ver con la llegada del invitado especial.

-Vamos señorita Yagami. Sera mejor que se preparare para la cena.- Yolei al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente decidió que eso sería lo mejor. Aunque la curiosidad de Kari no estaba satisfecha supuso que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos adentro hermano?-

-Nos vemos adentro.- Tai le sonrió a su hermana y luego se dirigió a Ken fuera del rango de audición de la castaña. Fue un incomodo camino hacia la entrada de su hogar junto con Yolei y cuando volteo para ver como se encontraba su amigo y su hermano, los vio a lo lejos discutir. No podía escucharlos y no supo cuanto tiempo exacto paso antes de que Ken finalmente se retiro bastante molesto del territorio de la casa. Algo andaba mal acá.

* * *

Les seré sincero. No me siento completamente satisfecho con este capítulo. Originalmente era más largo pero si no lo paraba acá probablemente se hubiera alargado otras cinco mil palabras y hubiera quedado muy disparejo con el siguiente capítulo que hubiera escrito. Sin mencionar de que ya no quería hacer pasar más tiempo sin que supieran algo de esta historia. Pensé seriamente donde cortarlo y tampoco me agrado mucho el hecho de que pareciera que no lleva a algún lugar en especifico. He de advertirle que probablemente los siguientes capítulos sean así pero son necesarios para poder desenvolver la historia y les aseguro que serán necesarios para explicar algunas cosas más adelante. Lamento que no contengan la cantidad de acción o que sean tan interesantes como los anteriores pero pues supongo que en toda historia habrá capítulos de relleno que sirvan como preparación a lo que seguirá adelante.

La razón por la cual me tarde tanto en escribir es que apenas acabo de salir de finales en la universidad y mi trabajo me ha mantenido muy, pero muy ocupado. Me pondré a escribir la continuación de inmediato para tenerla lo más pronto posible. Intentare sacar el siguiente capítulo antes de que termine el año pero no les puedo prometer nada más que intentarlo. Me urge acabar con estos capítulos porque lo que le sigue es la parte que mas me va a gustar de esta historia.

Sin más por agregar. Espero que vuelvan a saber de mí lo más pronto posible


	10. La historia de Ken

Hola mis queridos lectores… adivinen que… ¡He regresado!

Antes que nada creo que es de vital importantica decir que… ¡LO SIENTO TANTO!

Sé que no hay excusa para tardarme más de 3 meses en subir un capitulo pero lamentablemente una serie de eventos desafortunados conspiraron en mi contra para poder terminar este malévolo capitulo.

Entre las cosas que sucedieron fue que ya tenía el capitulo a la mitad cuando mi laptop decidió morir. Tarde un tiempo en repararla y cuando lo hice muchos de mis archivos se habían perdido, entre ellos lo que llevaba de este capítulo.

Si no fuera suficiente la universidad y el trabajo hicieron estragos con mi tiempo libre. Cuando finalmente me arme de valor para volver a escribir me halle frene a un horrible "writer´s block".

Sé que no son muy buenas excusas pero es todo lo que les puedo ofrecer. Créanme que nunca me olvide de ustedes y la culpa muchas veces me obligo a ponerme en un rincón a escribir al menos 100 palabras para terminar el capitulo. Finalmente llegue a un capitulo con el que me sentía cómodo para publicar. Me pondré a trabajar desde este momento para poder sacar el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Finalmente agradezco a todas esas personas que me dejan reviews, sobre todo a algunos que me hicieron sentir tan culpables que me hizo obligarme a mí mismo a escribir aun mas rápido. He decidido que responderé a los reviews al final del capítulo para poder evitar que algo que escriba contestándole comprometa alguna sorpresa en la lectura del capítulo actual. Por cierto lean el mensaje al final del capítulo que les tengo una pequeña sorpresa ahí.

Sin más por agregar acá la continuación

**Disclaimer**

**Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Ni tampoco me hare responsable por tareas no realizadas y problemas a la salud mental que mi irresponsabilidad como escritor puedan causar.**

* * *

**La historia de Ken**

-¡¿Cómo que Ken ya no trabaja para nosotros?!-

La voz alterada de Kari le exigía una respuesta a su hermano Taichi en lo que parecía sería una discusión entre los hermanos alargada, aunque estas ya eran comunes en el hogar de los Yagami. Yolei ponía atención visiblemente triste a las noticias que traía el joven Contraalmirante.

-Ken y yo decidimos que sería lo mejor para ambas partes. Este tema ya está cerrado, no hay nada que discutir. Mañana hare los preparativos para asignarte otro escolta.- Dicho esto Taichi se dio media vuelta pensando que la discusión había terminado.

-Este tema lo discutiremos hasta que yo lo indique.- Kari le respondió con deseos de continuar. Esta vez no se iba a dejar intimidar por lo que pueda hacer Tai. Lo de hoy ya es la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Yo no fui el que lo despidió, el presento su renuncia Kari.- Dijo Tai tratando de evadir el tema.

-Esas son mentiras. Ken me lo habría dicho.-

-Sé que tú y Yolei se han encariñado mucho con el pero él nunca dejo de ser un empleado. Él es un buen soldado que vio una oportunidad y la aprovecho al trabajar para mí. Y ahora que le he dado una gran carta de recomendación ante algunos superiores de la infantería le ofrecieron un mejor puesto con grandes oportunidades para que se desarrolle su carrera.-

Kari quedo perpleja. Ella sabía que Ken nunca dejo de ser un militar y esa explicación tenía sentido, pero algo en su interior no se había terminado de convencer.

-Entonces ¿qué era eso que discutían antes? No parecía muy agradecido con lo que habías hecho por él. Parecía muy alterado.- Kari le pregunto a su hermano. Tai hizo una mueca de incomodad.

-¿Qué escuchaste sobre eso?-

-Nada pero…-

-Exacto, de eso se trato, absolutamente nada, era un tema privado que tuve que hablar con el que no te concierne.

-De acuerdo pero eso no significa que necesite tener un niñero cerca de mí en todo momento. Creo que ya tengo edad para cuidarme yo sola.-

-Mientras seas mi responsabilidad yo seré quien decida eso.- Tai seguía hablando perdiendo la paciencia. Su voz también parecía elevarse algunos decibles.

-Dios santo, ¿que mas quieres hermano?- Se altero Kari.- He cumplido con cada paranoica idea tuya para "protegerme".- Kari resalto la última palabra en un tono irónico.- Acepte tener un escolta gran parte de mi vida, renuncie a mis pasatiempos favoritos. No sé que más puedo hacer para que dejes preocuparte tanto por mí.-

-Ya te lo he explicado, nuestra posición nos obliga a…- Tai le quiso responder pero Kari lo interrumpió.

-Ya sé que estas bajo la mira publica del Imperio y de sus enemigos. Pero ya estoy harta de no poder vivir mi vida. Han pasado seis años desde que te pusiste en este modo paranoico y no creo poder seguir soportándolo. Si Yamato y Takeru no han hecho nada contra nuestra familia en todo este tiempo no creo que lo hagan ahora.-

-Hermana, este no es el momento para discutir esto y no lo pienso hacer. Tampoco voy a permitir que cuestiones mi autoridad.-

-¡Pues puedes meterte tu autoridad por el…-

-¿Se puede saber que es todo este alboroto?- El reproche de Kari no pudo ser terminado ya que el regaño de su madre sobresaltó a sus hijos.- Estamos a punto de darle la bienvenida a uno de los más importantes invitados que la familia Yagami ha tenido el privilegio de recibir y lo único que escucho son gritos.-

-Madre, podrás explicarle a mi hermano que no tiene derecho de cambiar mis escoltas como a él se le apetezca y que exagera con los excesos cuidados que me da.- Kari le reprocho a su madre lo que para ella era una injusticia.

-Ya hable con Taichi y lamento decirte pero estoy de acuerdo con el.- Dijo la madre de los Yagami. Kari la vio con una cara perpleja

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con todas estas obsesivas precauciones?-

-Tu hermano me ha explicado lo peligroso que puede resultar estar bajo poca precaución y con la renuncia de Ken no veo otra salida hija.-

-Si me permites madre, tengo que prepararme, confió en que podrás ocuparte de convencer a mi hermana.- Tai se dirigió a su madre.

-Por supuesto que si hijo, yo me encargo.- Con la autorización de su madre Tai se retiro a su cuarto.-

-¿Qué acaso estoy pintada?- Kari le recrimino a su familia pero al ver como Tai se fue sin siquiera a su cuarto sin ningún interés de continuar esta conversación supo que iba a volver a perder una discusión mas.

-Hija yo sé que esto es frustrante para ti, pero entiende que también tu hermano esta bajo muchas presiones.- Yuuko se dirigió a su hija.- El solo se preocupa por tu bienestar.

-Estoy seguro que eso es lo que piensa pero mantenerme encerrada en la casa me podrá proteger hasta cierto punto.-

La madre de Hikari la vio con empatía. Ella sabia el tipo de joven que era su hija y tenerla encerrada de esa forma era un castigo bastante duro. Pero confiaba en el juicio de su hijo mayor, y si algo le preocupaba lo suficiente siendo contra-almirante de la Flota Real del Imperio entonces no era cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento Hikari, pero tu hermano tiene todo mi apoyo.-

Kari sintió una frustración tremenda y cualquier otro día habría alargado la discusión. Pero después de lo de hoy se encontraba realmente exhausta y no tenía ganas de discutir. Y algo la molestaba aun más. No podrá seguir soportando tantas sogas amaradas a ella.

-Vámonos Yolei, necesito ayuda para prepararme para esta cena.- Kari dijo en un tono irritado que no fue ignorado por su madre.

-Kari… Por favor.- Su madre le imploro.

-Olvidalo madre, ya entendí. Acompáñame Yolei.- Kari la interrumpió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos y noto que su amiga no la acompaño. Cuando la volteo a ver noto su mirada distraída en dirección a la puerta. Se veía bastante triste. No necesitaba ninguna explicación para saber de qué se trataba. Se acerco a ella y le sujeto el hombro.

-Vamos amiga.- Le dijo a Yolei con una media sonrisa. Yolei reacciono y la vio. Observo como la madre de Kari las observaba algo extrañada.

-Por supuesto señorita Yagami. Vamos enseguida. Con su permiso Lady Yagami.-

Finalmente las dos chicas se retiraron hacia la habitación de Hikari.

* * *

Hikari se había cambiado con algunos apuros a una vestimenta más formal mientras discutía con su amiga sobre lo sucedido. Kari todavía estaba bastante enojada con la actitud de su hermano y su madre u su incesante preocupación sobre su seguridad. Después de un monologo de alrededor de veinte minutos donde la castaña no dejo de quejarse noto que su amiga no había dicho una sola palabra. Cosa que se le hizo raro. Ya debió de haber dicho algo como que hermano solo piensa en lo mejor para ella o al menos intentar animarla. Sin embargo solo mantenía esa mirada perdida.

-¿Yolei?- La castaña finalmente pregunto preocupada.

-Es demasiado extraño…- Yolei dijo con un aire reflexivo.

-¿Qué cosa?-

Yolei no parecía que iba a responder. Simplemente se quedo pensando durante un momento como si tratara de descifrar un rompecabezas.

-No tiene sentido…- Kari pensó en reprocharle el hecho de que no fuera clara pero dejo que pensara un momento y se termino de arreglar.

-Creo que tu hermano miente.- Dijo finalmente Yolei resignada.

Esa duda la sorprendió. No por lo que significaba si no por quien venía. Yolei al igual que su madre y todos los demás miembros de la servidumbre de la casa admiraban y se sentían orgullosos de trabajar para Taichi. Los que tenían más años trabajando en la mansión hablan de lo mucho que les recuerda al padre de Tai. Jamás había escuchado siquiera una queja sobre el nombre de Tai.

-Para mí es bastante claro.- Dijo Kari que ya no confiaba mucho en las intenciones de su hermano.- ¿Pero que te hace llegar a esa conclusión?- Dijo Kari con bastante interés. Se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía dudar a Yolei de la palabra de su hermano.

-Sabes bien que Ken y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos.- Dijo Yolei un tanto ruborizada. Kari pensó en molestarla un poco pero pensó que lo que tenía que decir era más importante.- Y logre que se abriera un poco conmigo. O al menos eso pensé.-

Eso último sí que sorprendió un tanto a Kari. Consideraba a Ken un valioso amigo pero nunca logro sacarle más que dos palabras de su pasado o su interés de trabajar para ella. Espero a que Yolei prosiguiera.

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta de compromiso de la señorita Takenouchi y el contraalmirante Taichi?-

Kari recordaba mucho esa noche. Fue de las pocas noches en las que recordaba a su hermano como aquel chico alegre y despreocupado. El y Sora habían tenido muchos problemas en el pasado ya que Kari no había sido la única que noto el cambio de personalidad de su hermano. A pesar de eso seguían siendo bastante unidos, incluso después de innumerables discusiones a través de los años. Finalmente Tai le propuso matrimonio lo que fue una alegría para prácticamente todos las partes involucradas. Kari le encantaba la idea de tener a Sora como parte de la familia oficialmente. La fecha de la boda todavía cambiaba mucho debido a los muchos viajes que realizaba Tai pero todo parecía indicar que sería finalizando este año finalmente.

-En la fiesta de compromiso del contra almirante Taichi y la señorita Takenouchi, Ken había tomado, con el permiso de tu hermano, un poco. Como la fiesta ya estaba por terminar y no requerían de mis servicios me di un breve descanso que aprovecho Ken para hablar conmigo y entre risas y anécdotas que me contaban hubo una parte que me confundió un poco.- Kari la escuchaba atenta al relato de Yolei.- Y bueno…

* * *

_Un ambiente placentero se sentía en la mansión Yagami. Las risas de amigos y familiares interrumpían el silencio que generalmente se encontraba a estas horas de la noche la residencia._

_Yolei se encontraba descansando en la cocina. La fiesta se alargo y aunque se acercaba a su fin todavía había personas un poco pasadas de copas celebrando la unión de dos familias. La joven sirvienta se encontraba relajándose con los ojos cerrados cuando las palabras de un joven interrumpieron su descanso._

_-Oh, señorita Yolei, lamento molestarla.- Dijo Ken en la entrada de la cocina. Yolei se sobresalto por un momento pero al ver de quien se trataba volvió a relajarse y sonrió._

_-No te preocupes Ken, no estás interrumpiendo nada, al menos nada productivo.- Yolei le contesto seguido de una risa incomoda._

_-Entonces no le molesta que mi compañía interrumpía su tiempo.- Ken le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando la respuesta Yolei. Lo que generalmente era una risa nerviosa de la joven ante la forma en cómo se refería Ken a ella fue reemplazada por una carcajada._

_-Claro que no Ken, siempre es un placer hablar contigo.- Dijo Yolei igualando la sonrisa que Ken mostraba. _

_Durante las horas siguiente Ken y Yolei intercambiaban historias llenas de risas y recuerdos alegres. No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. La botella de vino de compartían tampoco ayudaba a percibir el tiempo perdido mientras entablaban lo que parecía una interminable platica. Al principio Yolei se mostraba algo insegura de consumir alcohol mientras trabajaba, pero Taichi les dio su visto bueno así que decidió acompañar a Ken. De las pocas veces que el joven marinero se mostraba tan relajado en los últimos años._

_-Y luego el sargento Máximo entro a los dormitorios del escuadrón y pregunto a gritos. ¿Quién fue el idiota que se le ocurrió que sería una brillante idea sonar la alarma de ataque mientras la mitad del pelotón estaba dándose un baño? ¡Cuando salieron a combate sin nada de ropa le dieron un show privado a todas las doncellas de la corte que venían de visita a nuestro campo!- Ken le termino de contar una de sus tantas anécdotas cuando no era más que un simple cabo en la armada del ejercito mientras trataba de contener su risa. Yolei intentaba contener la propia pero no podía ante las desaventuras que le contaba su amigo._

_-Cielos Ken… eras terrible, ¿no te castigaron? – _

_-Lo hubieran hecho si hubieran descubierto que fui yo. _

_Mientras seguían compartiendo historias un pequeño rayo de luz se asomo por la ventana de la cocina. El sol estaba dando regalando su primer destello de luz del día a la joven pareja._

_-Cielos no puedo creer que ya este amaneciendo. Que rápido paso el tiempo.- Yolei se percato del tiempo que había pasado y se lo hizo saber a Ken._

_-Si yo tampoco me había percatado. ¿Te acuerdas que más o menos a estas horas fue cuando nos conocimos hace ya algunos años?-_

_-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Recuerdo que tuve que madrugar para conseguirle un vestido a Kari para un banquete muy importante que tenia.-_

_-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no podía usar uno de los que ya tenía, o comprar alguno en una de las tiendas de la plaza principal. Corriste un gran riesgo en ir a ese lugar.-_

_-Es una larga historia pero tenía que ser un vestido especial ya que nos habíamos metido en un problema ese día en los distritos del sur y llegamos tarde a la residencia. Su madre se enojo muchísimo y para cubrir con la coartada le habíamos dicho que conseguimos un vestido especial y único. Si hubiéramos mostrado uno común y corriente o incluso uno caro pero que pudo haber conseguido con cualquier diseñador de la capital hubiera sospechado algo, así que decidí regresar a los distritos del sur en la madrugada para conseguirle un vestido de contrabando por los distritos del sur. Lo conseguí con Viktor y en cuanto lo vi supe que era perfecto para ella. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por esa banda de ladrones que me rodeo.- _

_-Corrió un gran riesgo al regresar a ese lugar sola señorita.-_

_-Estaba desesperada, pero pude contar con un apuesto y valiente soldado que me saco del apuro.-_

_-Bueno, no pude quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras un grupo de malhechores trataban de aprovecharse de una chica tan hermosa.- Ken le dijo con una grata sonrisa. Yolei no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cumplido.-_

_-Después de ahuyentar a los maleantes te presentaste de una forma tan caballerosa y te ofreciste a escoltarme a mí hasta el palacio.-_

_-Siempre me han enseñado a terminar lo que empiezo, y si saco de apuros a una doncella tengo que asegurarme de que llegue segura a su destino.- Termino Ken con una ligera risa. Yolei lo acompaño._

_-Bueno lo que nunca me explicaste es que hacías ahí.- Dijo Yolei recordando lo ocurrido._

_Ken de inmediato se tenso. Fue tan evidente que Yolei lo noto. No sabía si era la situación o las copas que hacían a su amigo volverse tan transparente. _

_-Pues veras estaba de guardia y los distritos.- Ken le contesto tranquilamente. Yolei se quedo pensativa un momento._

_-Entonces por qué rompiste guardia para acompañarme. Te conozco y sé que tu deber va por encima de todo. Pudiste simplemente acompañarme a un carruaje y con eso hubiera sido suficiente.- Yolei le respondió. No le gustaba ser tan insistente pero tampoco le gustaba que la engañaran. Ken parecía algo nervioso y no parecía saber manejar la situación. Yolei pensó que era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan extraño._

_-No fue por mucho tiempo además el Teniente no se molesto cuando le expli…-_

_-Basta Ken.- Yolei no dejo continuar a su amigo.- Si no quieres decírmelo lo puedo entender, pero no me tomes por una tonta. Prefiero que no me digas a que me mientas en la cara. Recuerdo perfectamente que usabas un uniforme rojo. La guardia de la ciudad es de uniforme azul y blanco.- Yolei no estaba contenta para nada.- Si no me consideras confiable no me ofenderé, pero pensé que al menos me respetabas lo suficiente para tener el valor de decírmelo.- Yolei no sabía si era el vino lo que la hacía actuar de esa forma tan agresiva, solo sabía que quería alejarse de ahí y empezó a caminar._

_-¡Señorita Yolei espera!- Ken le imploro pero Yolei siguió caminando. Finalmente se atrevió a sostenerla del brazo. Yolei estuvo a punto de sacudírselo pero al voltear a ver a su acompañante noto una ligera mirada de dolor en sus ojos. Dudo un momento y Ken lo aprovecho para tratar de hablar.- Mire señorita Yolei yo… la cosa es que no puedo… no debo.- Ken intentaba formar enunciados pero la presión pareció apoderarse de él. Yolei supuso que estaba teniendo un conflicto interno y lo que sea que oculta de verdad no era algo fácil de compartir. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Yolei se dio cuenta en ese momento que el vino tenía una fuerte influencia en sus acciones pero no le importo._

_-Cuando dije que entendería si no me lo quieres decir estaba siendo sincera, cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras. No pretendo obligarte a hacer algo que te comprometa.-Yolei le dijo con un tono de ánimo. Ken se le quedo viendo a los ojos durante un momento y fue cuando se dio cuenta lo cercanos que estaban en ese momento. Sus reflejos traicionaron a Yolei cuando se dio cuenta ella también de la corta distancia que los separaba y guardo distancia alejándose de el por un momento. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a verse a la cara durante algunos segundos. Ken finalmente se atrevió a voltearla a verla y su amiga sintió su mirada. De repente Ken soltó una risa espontanea. Yolei se le quedo viendo un segundo y luego lo acompaño riendo. La tensión se disipo de la cocina y habían dejado de reír. Yolei no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando Ken decidió romper el silencio._

_-¿Alguna vez le conté sobre mi hermano señorita Yolei?.- Yolei le dijo viendo hacia la ventana como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo._

_-La verdad es que no cuentas mucho sobre tu familia o pasado.- Yolei le respondió con cierta intriga. Ken la estudio durante un momento y suspiro._

_-Mis padres murieron durante la Guerra contra las islas de la Sierra Oriental cuando yo tenía doce años de edad. Un ataque sorpresa a los campos del este. Pasando la cordillera que limita a la Capital. Yo me encontraba haciendo un encargo en un pueblo vecino. Cuando regrese no había nada_

_Yolei se quedo sorprendida ante la revelación de Ken. Recuerda esa Guerra. Fue un ataque que empezó la Guerra contra las islas del este, La republica de Guignosia para ser mas especifico. Era la primera vez que no se mostraba reservado. Todas sus facciones se relajaron y mostraron cansancio. _

_-Cielos Ken… Lo siento tanto.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Yolei.-_

_-Yo también y mi hermano Sam.- Respondió Ken con cierta melancolía.- Es conveniente que te diga en este momento quien era mi hermano. El era mayor que yo y era el orgullo de la familia. Fue reclutado por un cazatalentos militar que vino de la capital a temprana edad- El a esa edad era muy diferente a mí. El de un cuerpo robusto y atlético mientras que yo a su edad tenía una figura quebradiza y con una salud frágil. Decían que era un prodigio y que paso las pruebas con resultados asombrosos para su corta edad. Mi héroe siempre ha sido él y no quería otra cosa más que ser como él. Me recibió con los brazos abiertos en la capital. Espere a tener edad suficiente para poder inscribirme a la escuela militar. Cuando finalmente me aceptaron mi hermano ya era Comandante. En ese momento lo enviaron a combatir hacia las islas del este. Pasaron meses desde que lo vi hasta que recibí la noticia de que su Batallón fue emboscado y perdió la vida. Fue el último familiar que me quedaba.-_

_Yolei no podía creer. Ken había perdido a toda su familia en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. No cabía duda que la Guerra se lleva a tantas personas sin importar si estaban en el bando ganador._

_-Quede destrozado y jure que haría hasta lo imposible para poder vengar la muerte de mi hermano. Cuando finalmente mi entrenamiento estaba completo y estaba listo para entrar en combate la guerra termino. Es una cosa terrible de decir pero esa noticia me enfureció tanto. La guerra me quito a mi padre, mi madre, a mi hermano y hasta mi deseo de impartir justicia. Solo me quedo rencor y el deseo de venganza. Estuve a punto de cometer una tontería hasta que recibí una carta que mi hermano me dejo poco antes de morir.-_

_Yolei se quedo esperando a que continuara pero Ken parecía titubear para continuar._

_-Ken no es necesario que continúes.- Yolei le imploro. No había notado pero lagrimas estaban escurriendo por sus mejillas. Ken se las seco pasando su mano por estas._

_-No se preocupe.- Ken le dijo con una sonrisa.- Es importante pues esa carta cambio mi vida. Me explico tantas cosas que me hicieron abrir las cosas. Hay cosas ahí que no puedo decirte por qué no mereces cargar con información tan… comprometedora.- Ken hablaba con palabras vagas, Yolei no parecía entenderle.- Pero una de las cosas que me dijo fue que el sabia que moriría en algunos días. Se había enterado que su batallón servía como carnada para atraer a uno de los batallones principales de la republica. Sin ese batallón la invasión fue a la capital de Guignosia fue un éxito. Ganamos la guerra con el sacrificio de mi hermano.-_

_Yolei volvió a encontrarse en una situación donde no sabía que decir._

_-Pero no fue decisión de mi hermano sacrificar su vida y la de sus hombres. En esa carta había revelaciones dentro del imperio. Casos de corrupción, traición y… cosas inimaginables Yolei. La guerra de Guignosia fue un acto de avaricia de algunos grupos…- Ken se detuvo ahí- Me hicieron replantarme varias cosas. Por eso decidí quedarme en la capital, para trabajos de investigación. Tengo un grupo de compañeros que nos dedicamos a eso. Ese día que me tope contigo acaba de cumplir la noche anterior con una… misión.- Las palabras de Ken se hacían cada vez mas pensadas. Yolei se dio cuenta que estaba ocultando ciertas cosas._

_-Ken, no necesitas decirme nada más. Te agradezco la confianza.-_

_-Y yo te agradezco tu comprensión Yolei.- Ken le dio una mirada que Yolei no pudo interpretar de otra forma como de agradecimiento._

_-Es la primera vez que te refieres a mí sin tanta formalidad.- Le dijo Yolei con una sonrisa amplia. Ken se sorprendió ante la respuesta y antes que pudiera decir algo Yolei le coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.- No te preocupes, será nuestro pequeño secreto. Su compañero la miro con la misma expresión y después le sonrió._

_-Supongo que así será.- _

_-Solo una cosa más Ken.- Yolei se dirigió al escolta con un poco de curiosidad.- No es necesario que me respondas si no lo deseas, pero… ¿Por qué trabajas para el comodoro Yagami? No parece tener mucho que ver con lo que deseas hacer. Te quita demasiado tiempo y podrías estar con tus compañeros yo supongo.-_

_Ken analizo por un momento la pregunta de Yolei. Por el tiempo que se tardaba en contestar Yolei hubiera asegurado que se reservaría la respuesta y se sintió un poco tonta pedirle otra pregunta después de todo lo que Ken ya había compartido con ella. Estaba a punto de decirle que no le respondiera pero fue interrumpida._

_-Estar cerca de Taichi Yagami y su familia es de vital importancia para mi.- Ken parecía que diría algo mas, pero se pudo notar que había cierto arrepentimiento de su parte por haber dado a conocer esa información.- Y le tendré que tomar la palabra sobre mis motivos señorita Yolei.- La seriedad de Ken regreso a él. Yolei sabía que sería todo lo que le sacaría esa noche. Yolei quería preguntarle algo más pero decidió que por esta noche ya era suficiente._

_-De acuerdo pero entonces te exijo algo a cambio.- Yolei se dirigió a Ken con un tono muy serio. Este la miro con cierta cautela y con una mirada que decía que no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esto. De inmediato la seriedad de Yolei desapareció de su rostro dando una más relajada.- De ahora en adelante solo llámame Yolei cuando estemos en privado.-_

_Ken fue visiblemente expuesto y quedo desconcertado por un momento. Se rio regresando a la actitud más relajada de hace un momento._

_-Veré que puedo hacer._

_La Luz del día finalmente llego a la cocina y ambos se dieron cuenta. Ellos sabían que era la señal de que esta conversación tenía que terminar y con una despedida se fue cada uno a su recamara._

* * *

Kari no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que le acaba de contar Yolei. Definitivamente le despejaba muchas dudas de su ex-escolta y su reserva sobre sus asuntos. Resolvía muchas dudas, eso es cierto, pero aun no entendía que tenia esto que ver con la situación actual.

-Agradezco que me compartas esto Yolei, ¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con lo que paso hoy?- Le pregunto Kari a su amiga porque a lo mejor algo no noto.-

-Recuerdas hoy cuando te di la noticia sobre el almirante Merrill Gallaher. La reacción de Ken en cuando se entero de que vendría. Se porto de una forma tan ansiosa.-

-Podrá ser el hecho de que es el militar más importante de todo el imperio.- Dijo Kari como si fuera algo lógico.- Incluso para mí que la milicia no es algo que le de mucha importancia me resulta intimidante que el venga a mi hogar.-

-Ya antes habían venido muchos otros invitados importantes de la naval y nunca lo vi tan ansioso como hoy. Además, por lo que entendí su meta no es ascender en los rangos de la fuerza militar.- Yolei explico. Kari empezó a entender por donde iba. El hermano de Ken murió siendo carnada para ganar una importante batalla. El único hombre con la capacidad de dar una orden de esa magnitud era el Almirante de la flota Real. Y fue cuando recordó la discusión que ella vio que tuvo con Tai. Kari entendió que es lo que quería decirle Yolei. Taichi debe de saber la historia de Ken. El nunca hubiera permitido que alguien cuidara a su hermana sin hacer una investigación sobre el pasado del escolta.- Ken probablemente hubiera querido hablar con el almirante de flota sobre algo.-

-Y mi hermano no se lo permitió.- Dijo Kari algo preocupada.- Pero no entiendo algo. Que tanto sabría del pasado de Ken. Es obvio que este tiene alguna especie de resentimiento contra la armada imperial. Si Tai supiera eso no hubiera esperado hasta este momento para prescindir de sus servicios.

-Puede que no lo sepa.- Dijo Yolei.- El expediente de Ken podrá decir quien fue su hermano y de donde viene pero no sus motivaciones. Dudo que el sepa que el hermano de Ken murió prácticamente por una orden de los altos mandos. No creo que la carta de Ken hubiera llegado a las manos del contra-almirante Taichi, ni siquiera creo que aun exista esa carta.

-Pero volvemos a lo mismo. Si ese es el caso porque despediría a Ken o porque discutirían si él no sabía nada sobre la historia de su hermano.- Dijo Kari un poco frustrada. Yolei suspiro.

-No le das suficiente crédito a tu hermano.- Dijo Yolei.- Estoy seguro que si sabe quién es Ken y su hermano. Tú viste como estaba Ken. Jamás lo habíamos visto tan ansioso. El contra-almirante Taichi también lo debo de haber captado. Sabe lo suficiente para saber que el Almirante Merrill era el superior de su hermano y al ver la actitud de Ken debió de captar algo.-

-Por eso debieron de haber discutido.- Afirmo Kari entendiendo lo que Yolei le trataba de decir. Al principio consideraba que Tai era demasiado tonto para poder captar todo pero luego recordó que aquel chico despistado y energético al que llamaba hermano había cambiado al de un hombre frio y calculador. Probablemente debió de haberle dicho algo a Ken para sacarlo de sus casillas pues es la única forma en la que se le ocurriría que su ex-escolta perdiera los estribos de esa forma. Para que Ken pierda su serenidad hay que tocar un nervio muy sensible. Bien sabia Kari que ella intento hacerlo durante los primeros meses que lo conoció y lo ponía a prueba y nunca le llego a sacar siquiera una muestra de disgusto.- Bueno eso podría explicar algo.- Finalizo Kari. Luego recordó lo que dijo Yolei sobre la importancia de Ken de estar cerca de su familia a pesar de que sus motivos no tenían mucho que ver con los propósitos de Ken.- ¿Crees que algo tenga que ver con los motivos por los que trabajaba para mi hermano?-

Yolei se quedo pensando en eso un momento.

-A lo mejor sabia que trabajar para el contra-almirante Taichi podría tener acceso a grandes nombres del ejército. Es sabido por casi todos que tu hermano tiene una gran carrera por delante, y eso ocasionara que este relacionado con grandes nombres. Y la cena de hoy es la prueba.-

Kari analizo todo lo que habían discutido. Todavía no tenía claro todas las cosas que pasaban sin que ella supiera. Las raíces de Ken le hacían pensar que había algo todavía más profundo sobre toda esta situación. Su pregunta era que tanto sabía su hermano de todo esto. Mientras tanto ya se había retrasado para la presentación de su invitado.

-Tengo que irme Yolei. Luego continuamos esta conversación.-

-De acuerdo.-

* * *

Hikari, Yuuko y Taichi Yagami se encontraban esperando en la entrada de su magnánima mansión a su invitado de honor. Ya les habían dado la noticia de que el almirante había llegado a su destino así que tenían que tener todo perfecto. Kari se mostraba algo ansiosa. Un nombre como el de Merrill Gallaher intimidaba a cualquiera. Yuuko en cambio parecía completamente emocionada con el invitado. Cualquier indicio de que su hijo podía emular a su padre era suficiente para ponerla de buen humor. Taichi en cambio no mostraba ninguna emoción, se mostraba distante pero Kari podía notar la preocupación que salía de su hermano. No es para menos debía de ser un paso importante en su carrera.

Las puertas al fin empezaron abrirse. De ellas salieron algunos hombres uniformados y que se podían notar que estaban altamente entrenados. Parecían estatuas que se movían prácticamente. Kari entendió que se debían de tratar de los guardaespaldas del Almirante. En medio de ellos se encontraba un hombre alto, delgado y bastante pálido. Tenía una nariz puntiaguda y larga, ojos con detalles muy finos y una cabellera larga y ondulada con varias canas. El hombre se mostraba satisfecho ante la situación. Sus ojos se pasearon ante sus anfitriones. Los analizo detalladamente y luego se poso en Tai. Era impresionante pero parecía que la mirada del almirante le ponía un peso extra a los hombros de Taichi. Lo analizo por otro buen rato. Nadie se atrevía a decir alguna palabra y el silencio empezaba a poner nerviosa a Kari. Estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia para saludar a su invitado pero la voz del almirante se le adelanto.

-Por favor, permítanme presentarme. Soy un hombre de buen gusto y riquezas. Espero que hayan adivinado mi nombre.- El almirante corto el silencio con estas palabras y estas fueron acompañadas con una elegante reverencia. Su forma de hablar era lenta y calculada mas esto no le quitaba nada de naturalidad y la sonrisa algo exagerada le dio un pequeño escalofrió a Kari.- Soy el Almirante de la flota real del gran Imperio, Merrill Gallaher.

* * *

¿Qué tal mis amigos? ¿Les gusto la pequeña historia de Ken?

Ken será un personaje muy importante en los próximos capítulos y luego será revelado cual es su principal trabajo en todo este embrollo. Bueno como lo dije arriba primero responderé a los reviews que me dejaron y luego les daré la sorpresa que mencione al principio.

Como algunos me dejaron múltiples reviews contestare cada uno ya que se haría un revoltijo si respondo 3 reviews en un solo mensaje y como saben será en orden cronológico.

_anaiza18.- Es una hipótesis muy viable lo de Ken. Ciertamente he puesto evidencias que lo sostendrían. Sobre lo de Kari, es muy difícil olvidar a alguien que te salvo de un terrible destino debe de ser aun mas difícil olvidar a tu primer beso. Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior._

_Lynn.- ¡Así que por tu culpa el niñito Dios no me trajo nada! ¿Qué bueno el mundo no se acabo verdad? Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo._

_Ivymon.- Saludos amiga. Gracias por dejar un review cada capítulo, por más corto que sea, aunque sea solo para decir que te gusto el capitulo me hace muy feliz (:_

_Patriot117.- Definitivamente es imposible contar una buena historia siempre con pura acción. Pero este tipo de capítulos son más difíciles de escribir y se tardan más, son un mal necesario. Gracias por tu comentario._

_Melissa.- Uy, y todavía le falta tela que cortar a esta historia. Quédate conmigo y lo veras :)_

_Larissa.- ¿Yamatto robando a Sora por venganza? Definitivamente sería interesante como Tai actuaria. Kari se me hace demasiado buena persona para ser pirata, pero veamos que sucede en el futuro. Me alegra que te guste la historia._

_sorato y takari.- Cielos, ¿qué contesto primero? Veamos… por partes. Seguiré escribiendo de eso no te preocupes. Otro comentario sobre Matt quedándose con Sora. Curioso sobre lo que quiere mi publico jajajaja. He de aclarar que en mi cabeza ya sé como terminaran las parejas pero no diré quien con quien por que le quita un poco de magia a la historia. Ni siquiera estén tan seguros que Hikari y Takeru terminen juntos, la historia se basa en ellos dos y la obvia atracción pero esto no siempre termina bien (tampoco significa que no estarán juntos al final). Espero que el final que termine de esta historia te guste aunque no sea lo que tú esperabas. Gracias por dejar un comentario._

_cerexorosa.- Nooo :O no mueras! acá te dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que sea suficiente por mientras. Directo al teclado para el siguiente_

_Lynn.- Hola de nuevo! Pues no, no me trajo nada, hace rato que ya no me trae nada :( Como veras he cambiado el disclaimer para que no me puedan culpar por los efectos secundarios que esta historia pueda ocasionar. Lamento tardarme más de lo pensado. Como lo dije arriba las parejas ya están en mi cabeza. Faltara ver cuando se escriban. Hasta luego._

_Takaishi Yuno.- La madre de Takeru tendrá relevancia en el futuro. No diré de que manera obviamente. Una hipótesis interesante lo de Tai. Veamos que pensaras después de los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tus palabras._

_Ana.- Bienvenida, espero que lo sigas disfrutando. Nos vemos pronto._

_Alejhandora.- Dios. Definitivamente este review compenso por todos los demás capítulos. Tratare de discutir cada punto._

_Yo no quiero matar a nadie. Excepto tal vez a uno que otro profesor. El OC es muy difícil controlarlo en esta historia. Quiero respetar al máximo posible las personalidades originales de los personajes pero muchas veces es imposible ya que la forma de ser de una persona tiene mucho que ver con su entorno. Cuando escriba sobre los demás personajes y de sus vidas muchas de las cosas que han vivido afectaran sus acciones pero tratare de que no afecten su carácter._

_Takeru heredo cosas de su padre, luego se vera que son esas cosas. Y si… trato de escribir a Takeru lo más badass posible. Sobre su niñez… Lo único que diré es que hay algo en ella de vital importancia en la trama de la historia. Es bastante divertido confundir a los lectores. Me divertí volviendo loco a uno que otro lector con lo de Casanova. Me pregunto a cuantos logre haber engañado._

_Recuerden que en cada moneda hay dos lados y que dos buenas personas pueden estar en bandos contrarios. Hasta el momento lo único que sabemos es que Takeru y Matt son piratas, es más que obvio que estén en contra de la ley. Pero más adelante profundizare en eso._

_Tratare de mejorar la redacción con cada capítulo. Gracias por tus comentarios._

_PD: Física es fácil. Recuerda, en una caída libre, lo que te lastima no es la derivada de la distancia con respecto al tiempo, si no el producto de la masa y la gravedad ;D._

_Lynn.- Ahora que lo pienso nunca especifique que año así que técnicamente estoy a tiempo ¿verdad? . . Avísame en que semáforo y nos juntamos para juntar dinero para los chescos :D_

_Alejhandora.- perdón, perdón, perdón D: No te preocupes yo también me desespero cuando hay una historia que me gusta y que tardan mucho en escribir el siguiente capítulo. Intentare apurarme más en los siguientes. Mientras disfruta este._

Bueno con eso termino con los reviews. Si me falto contestar alguno avísenme y lo corregiré de inmediato pero ya quiero subir este capítulo así que mi desesperación puede ocasionar alguna injusticia

Ahora si hablando de la sorpresa. Por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo por el capitulo he decidido recompensarlos de alguna manera (aunque no será a todos). He ocultado una referencia de una de mis bandas favoritas en este capítulo. El que logre decirme de que canción saque la referencia lo premiare haciendo un cameo (una invitación) de alguno de sus personajes que hayan creado en alguna de sus historias o incluso un cameo de ustedes mismos para ser parte de un papel muy importante en uno de los próximos capítulos. Si no aciertan con la referencia cada capítulos, contando este, les daré una pista para encontrarla (la referencia se encuentra en ESTE CAPITULO). En el caso de que nadie lo adivine después de un tiempo límite pondré una referencia diferente. Y si alguien sin cuenta lo escribe en un review se invalidara el concurso y en el siguiente capítulo se escribirá una nueva referencia de una canción y grupo diferente. Créanme que no es tan difícil, de hecho creo que con la primera pista es suficiente. Las reglas es que tienen que ponerme el nombre de la canción y de la banda a la que pertenece la referencia y si se la saben tienen que escribirlo en un review. Solamente personas con cuentas pueden ser parte de esta competencia (ya que de otra forma no tengo manera de comunicarme en privado con esa persona para ponernos de acuerdo en su participación en la historia)

¿Listos?

Primera Pista.-

El padre de Jack Sparrow toca esta canción en la guitarra.

Con esto debe de ser suficiente para reducir todas las opciones


End file.
